Pokémon: Ultimate Legend: Labyrinth of Darkness
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: A "Movie Special" featuring a legendary adventure, that you won't find anywhere else. Hope you enjoy, plus the Intro Mini Movie I made ; Brendan and the others will get themselves into the greatest adventure they've ever experienced until now.
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 1 – Movie Intro:

**I'm making a Movie Special! Of course, this isn't exactly a movie... I hope you understand what I'm trying to say, because I don't really know how to explain it ^_^U… Well, as all movies, there is a mini movie in the beginning, and here's no exception.**

At good setting, kind of a hill with a tree on the top, perfect to stop:

"This place seems good to rest…"

"You right, Jane… I already even feel kinda sleepy."

"Who knew Brendan could fall asleep so fast. Isn't that right, Luna?"

"True that, Sunny."

"Last time I checked, I'm still awake."

"What if we let some of our Pokémons breath out of the Poké Balls?"

*puff* *puff* *puff* *puff* *puff*

Tyrogue, Raichu, Ambipom, Gallade, Gardevoir, Shuckle, Sharpedo, Banette, Chimecho, Wartortle, Bayleef, Togekiss, Riolu (shiny), Metang, Gardevoir (slightly taller than the previous one, but also with a blue wristband) were resting under the shadow of a tree, perfect to hide from the strong sun. Shuckle was completely in her shell, with Sharpedo next to her, sleeping a snoring quite a bit. Ambipom was resting on one of the branches of the tree, along with Riolu and Raichu. Tyrogue was sleeping against the tree, right between Metang (finally on the ground itself) and Togekiss. Wartortle and Bayleef rested next to each other, with the taller Gardevoir in between them, like if she seemed a mother. Banette was a little bit away, with a malicious smile on his face. Chimecho was hanging on another branch, shingling by the wind. Gallade was against the tree itself, sleeping with a cool look. Gardevoir looked towards the other tree, where her Trainer, Brendan, and the others were also resting. Gardevoir noticed Jane, Brendan's girlfriend, resting her head upon's Brendan's chest. Gardevoir took a glimpse at Gallade and tried to make a shot. She approached him, and rested her head upon his chest. Gallade woke up and saw Gardevoir, falling asleep upon him. Gallade started to sweat a bit and to blush, but he decided to close his eyes again. Suddenly, a strong wind current began to blow through the area.

"Shu… Shu…" Shuckle sighted lightly, in her breath, as the wind began to get stronger and stronger. Suddenly, her shell began to roll due to the wind. Then, the shell increased speed, by rolling downhill. "Shu? Shuuuuukleeee!" Shuckle screamed, as she notted she couldn't stop rolling.

"…Ga…? Gallade?" Gallade asked, as he woke up by hearing the scream. He looked towards a moving object, and began to wonder what it was. Then, he looked to the side and noticed that Shuckle was missing.

"Gar…?" Gardevoir asked, as she also woke up, noticing Gallade moving. She was still sleepy, and so, started rubbing her right eye.

"Sharpedo-Shar!" Sharpedo roared, waking everybody else up, as he noticed that Shuckle had rolled away.

"Ty? Tyrogue!" Tyrogue said, as everyone else stood up and began to run after the moving object.

"Ban? Banette! Ban!" Banette spoke, as he noticed that everybody was running towards something. He was kinda late, but still dashed downhill, following the others. He then ripped and also began to roll downhill.

Shuckle had entered a forest, but luckily, the terrain became flatter, so she eventually stopped rolling. "Shu?" Shuckle asked, as she finnaly took her head and legs out of the shell and started to look around. She then found out that she was lucky, causestopped right before falling into a hole, that didn't seem to have a bottom.

"Sharpedo!" Sharpedo roared, relieved for seeing that Shuckle was ok, followed by the others.

"Shuckle!" Shuckle said, smiling, as she saw her friends approaching her.

"Sharpedo-Shar! Shar! Shar-Shar…!" Sharpedo roared, scalding Shuckle for rolling downhill, even though it wasn't her fault.

"Ri!"

"Ga!"

Gallade and Riolu took Sharpedo away from Shuckle, trying to say that it wasn't her fault.

"Ambi-Ambi-Ambi!"

"Rai-Rai-Rai."

"War-War-War!"

Ambipom, Raichu and Wartortle laughed in unison, from the situation that was happening.

"BANETTE!" Banette said, making everyone look behind. Suddenly, he collided with every Pokémon, with the exception of Togekiss, Metang and Chimecho, but making the rest fall into the hole.

"Shuuuuuuuu!"

"Gallade!"

"Gaaaaar…!"

"Ty-ty, ty!"

"Baaaayyy!"

The creams began to faint away, and began to lower their tone of voice, even if Metang and the others approached the hole the most they could not to fall into it.

"Toge?"

It seemed that the hole lead into a big tunnel, which had multiple sharp rocks and dangers ahead. Shuckle was afraid, and withdrew her legs and head into the shell again. They continued to fall to where it seemed to lead to nothing. Suddenly, the tunnel divided into multiple tunnels, separating the group of Pokémons. Black out!

POKÉ VIZ ON: THIS DEVBICE WILL LET YOU KNOW WHAT THE POKÉMONS ARE SAYING IN THEIR MYSTERIOUS LANGUGE. ALSO, FOR ANY DATA FOR ANY POKÉMON IS AVAILABLE.

"Ugh… Where am I?" Sunny's Sharpedo asked, as he woke up, in the middle of a little lake.

"If I knew, I would answer." Jane's Wartortle said, making Sharpedo turn to the right, from where the voice came.

"Wartortle? Where are the others?" Sharpedo asked, as he jumped out of the water, approaching Wartortle.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was falling into the tunnel, and then, I woke up here." Wartortle answered, as he looked around and saw the big cliffs surrounding the lake, with a hole quite high, but behind the lake, there was an entrance for a forest.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sharpedo said, as he tried to enter the forest.

"Wait, don't go! There is-!"

"There is what?" Sharpedo asked, looking behind, as suddenly, something whipped the back of his body. "Ouch! What was that?"

"I tried to warn you, but you're more reckless than a Taurus." Wartortle said, faceslapping. "There are wild Pokémons guarding the forest."

"You got…"

"…that right!"

Two Victreebels appeared from the branches of the front trees, showing that they were powerful by whipping the ground.

"Wartortle, what if we beat them up?"

"No… but they won't let us pass either way… Follow my plan…"

Elsewhere:

"Ouch… my head hurts." Brendan's Gardevoir said, as she woke up, in a river that didn't had a strong current, but it was still dragging her. She started to look around and saw Lion's Gardevoir and Brendan's Gallade also in the river. "Guys, are you ok?"

"Where in… Gardevoir?" Gallade asked, as he woke up.

"Here!" Lion's Gardevoir said, as she woke up too.

"Let's get out of here." Brendan's Gardevoir said, as she and Lion's Gardevoir grabbed Gallade's arms and floated out of the river, so they wouldn't be dragged even more.

"Where are the others? And how should I say when I want to talk to only one of you?" Gallade asked, putting two doubts out.

"I don't know where the others are. This whritband says that I'm Lion's Gardevoir, so call me Garde." Garde answered, showing her wristband.

"Guys!" Togekiss said, as they turned around and saw her flying towards them.

"Togekiss? I thought Banette didn't hit you." Gallade said, surprised by seeing Togekiss.

"Me and the others decided to search for you guys." Togekiss answered.

Elsewhere:

"That was cool. We got through!" Sharpedo said, walking around, next to Wartortle.

"I'm not proud of what I've done, but we do have to find the others." Wartortle said, looking towards the fainted Victreebels.

"Wartortle!" Bayleef said, as she spotted him in the middle of the forest. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Calm down Bayleef." Wartortle said, as she reached the little group of two.

"Don't run off like that!" Banette yelled, as he, Ambipom, Raichu and Metang approached the group.

"Sorry guys." Bayleef apologized for her recklessness.

"No sweat!" Ambipom answered, making Bayleef relieved.

"We need to find the others. Metang, do you detect something nearby?" Raichu asked, as Metang looked further into the forest.

"This forest has a giant tree in the middle. Ifwe go there, maybe we can find the other easily." Metang answered, as everyone dashed towards it, but Banette was left a little bit behind again.

With Togekiss and the others:

"Let's go to that giant tree. It would be simpler to go there to try and spot the rest of the guys." Togekiss suggested.

"Agreed." Gallade nodded, as he began to follow Togekiss.

"Gardevoir, come here for a second." Garde said, calling Gardevoir from behind a tree.

"What's the matter?"

"You like Gallade, don't you?"

"Wh-what? No!" Gardevoir refused to tell the truth, while blushing quite a bit.

"I saw what you did back there. You tried to arouse him a bit." Garde said, giggling, as Gardevoir began to blush madly.

"So what if I am? You like him too?" Gardevor asked, looking away.

"Not as much as you. He's way younger than me." Garde laughed, as Gardevoir began to smile, since she was sure there was no obstacle in the way. "I knew you'd make that face. Let me give you some advice about how to make him yours."

"You mean, like if you were my mother?"

"Let's say older cousin. I'm not that old." Garde added, making Gardevoir laugh a bit. "First… *whisper* *whisper* *whisper*…"

After meeting with Gallade and Togekiss again:

"What took you so long?" Gallade asked, as Gardevoir and Garde approached them.

"Girl talk." Both said in unison, amazingly match each other without knowing.

"I'm a girl, you can tell me." Togekiss said, making Gardevoir nod, saying no.

When they reached the giant tree, they found Wartortle and the others.

"Seems that some of us are still missing." Gallade said, noticing that there were still Pokémon missing, from the group.

"Try again." Tyrogue said, as he appeared from the entrance to the tree.

"Tyrogue! Good to see you, buddy!" Ambipom said, shaking his hands with his tails.

"Not right now. We're kinda in a middle of a crisis…" Riolu started, as he separated Tyrogue and Ambipom. "This is a nursery for Pokémon Eggs."

"What's the crisis in that?" Wartortle asked, not understanding.

"You see…"

"I'm not an egg!" Shuckle yelled to a Chansey, that was putting her in a nest.

"Don't be like that, little girl." Chansey said, ignoring Shuckle.

"My shell doesn't even look like an egg! Chimecho, help me out."

"How exactly?" Chimecho asked, being the only one there to help Shuckle someway. Then, the rest of the group reached the event.

"You need help?" Gallade asked, joking a bit.

"YES!"

"Let me." Gardevor said, as she used Hypnosis, putting Chansey asleep. Banette then picked Shuckle and put her on the ground.

"Look! A Riolu Egg." Riolu said, as he approached a branch and saw a nest, with a Riolu Egg in it.

"Gallade, check this out." Gardevoir said, calling Gallade. He approached Gardevoir and saw her holding an Egg, that was from the nest nearby.

"A Ralts Egg? Cool." Gallade admitted, as Gardevoir put the egg back in the nest.

"Wouldn't any of you want an Egg or two, in the future?" Garde asked, aiming more to Gardevoir and Gallade.

"I wouldn't mind. Once Brendan puts me in the Lab for a different trip, I'm officially retired and can start a family." Gallade admitted, scrubbing the back of his head.

"I could do that also." Gardevoir admitted, blushing a bit, plus fantasizing a bit too. Then, she shook her head and snapped out of it.

"So cute this Squirtle and Chikorita Eggs!" Bayllef said, holdin a Chikorita Egg, with Wartortle holding the Squirtle Egg.

"Here's a cute Togepi Egg… And here's a Chingling Egg." Togekiss said, next to Chimecho, noticing the coloring on the eggs.

"Hey, somebody knows what this egg is?" Ambipom asked, taking a purple and yellow egg out of a nest.

"It's an Aipom's." Tyrogue answered, as he continued to look, but couldn't find a single Tyrogue Egg.

"No Pichus around here? Hmm? What's that?" Raichu asked, as he noticed little tunnel, that lead to a passage. Raichu entered it, curious. Riolu began to follow Raichu, and it started a chain. After passing through the passage, they found themselves in a big dark-blue room, with some dots of light, passing through the holes between the branches that formed it. They continued to walk, since it there was another entrance by the other side of the room, but it didn't show any light.

"_Now!" _Gardevoir thought, as she remembered something that Garde advised her to do. Suddenly, she approached Gallade by the right and put her hands around his right arm. Gallade looked down and began to look a bit nervous, but puzzled at the same time. _"Hope he doesn't mind…. Garde said that guys like when girls do this kind of stuff…"_

"_Why did she grab my arm? I kinda like, but why am I nervous? First her head against my chest, then grabs my arm…"_ Gallade thought, trying to link everything. Then, they reached the other entrance. They passed it, just to find themselves in an even bigger and darker room, but they could clearly see a waterfall. Suddenly, "the lights" turned on, revealing multiple Belossoms and Vileplumes, dancing around. Without hesitation, Ambipom joined the dancing group and started to dance as well.

"Classic." Raichu said, laughing a bit. Wartortle and Sharpedo approached the waterfall, which was filling a "pool", full of Poliwhirls and Mantykes. Raichu and Riolu went to the top of the trees, to get along with the Mankeys, Aipoms, Kricketots and Pachirisus. All the others scattered around and decided to talk and get along a bit. Gardevoir and Gallade went to see the Mr. Mime show, while Metang and Shuckle rested nearby the lazy Munchlax. Suddenly, the winds started to get stronger and stronger, and the light began to fade. Tyrogue and the others went outside and saw a hurricane form near the forest, approaching at great velocity.

"This is bad…" Chimecho said, as a reminder hit Gardevoir.

"Oh no… the eggs!" Gardevoir yelled, as she turned around and floated back to the nursery, where the nests and eggs were. Gallade was the first to follow her, and everyone made the same.

At the nursery:

"What's happening?" Chansey asked, waking up.

"A hurricane's coming!" Tyrogue answered, making Chansey panic. She started running around, and then tripped over a loose branch. She was knocked out.

"Is that an extra point, or a negative point?" Banette asked, trying to cheer things up a bit.

"No time for that!" Sharpedo yelled, as they went towards the nests to be sure the strong wind wouldn't take them away.

When the hurricane became closer:

"This is getting intense!" Riolu yelled, holding a nest and some eggs that were in it. Suddenly, a tree log went into the eggs direction, and he used Aura Sphere to destroy the log. "That was a close one…"

"Metang, help me out!" Garde said, as Metang approached her and held up two diferent nests, as Gardevoir held up only one. Suddenly, a rock boulder went towards their direction.

"I got this!" Metang said, as he gave the nests to garde and approached the boulder. Then, he used Meteor Mash against it, to make it shatter.

"Good thing Rotom isn't here!" Ambipom said, holding up three diferent nests: one with each tail, and an extra one with his free hands.

"But Sceptile and Aggron would help us a lot!" Wartortle barked, holding one nest, making sure it didn't fly away.

"Shuckle, let's give them a hand." Bayleef said, as Shuckle approached her.

"How? We don't have hands?"

"Simple." Bayleef answered, as she used Vine Whip to take out some of the obstacles, as Shuckle used her Stone Edge-Power Trick combo to take out some rocks.

"One of them is starting to fly away!" Tyrogue warned, as he spotted one nest preparing to take off.

"We'll help!" said a Pachirisu, as he jumped into the nest, making sure it wouldn't fly.

"I brought some reinforcements, guys." Banette said, followed by multiple Wild Pokémons.

After some more time of holding:

"The hurricane is going away, but it's still strong!" Togekiss warned, as almost everyone was holding a nest.

"Oh no!" Gardevoir said, as she saw a Ralts egg fly away.

"I got it!" Bayleef said, as she used her Vine Whip to catch it. But the wind was too strong, and she was also pulled by the wind. Wartortle then grabbed her hind leg, but it still wasn't enough. Sharpedo bit his tail, Shuckle held Sharpedo's fin, Gallade caught Shuckle's leg, Gardevoir grabbed Gallade's right leg, Garde caught Gardevoir's left leg, Raichu grabbed her by the skirt, Ambipom held up Raichu's tail with his left tail, Chimecho grabbed Ambipom's arm, Banette held Chimecho's paper-like body, Togekiss held Banette by the tail, Riolu caught Togekiss's feet, Tyrogue pulled Riolu's paw, and they only stopped flying further when Metang used both of his arms to hold Tyrogue's legs (maybe they should've started in there, instead of making Wartortle suffer with Sharpedo's bite). "D-Don't let me go!"

"Only if you let the Egg go!"

"NOT NOW, BANETTE!" everyone yelled, in some sort of strength.

"Guys… I'm not capable of holding on much longer!" Metang admitted, feeling that he was about to let his friends go.

"Just a few more seconds, Metang!" Riolu requested, but it wasn't enough. Metang was also pulled into the air current, but he was held up by the lazy Munchlax they've found previously. The hurricane then went away and they were pulled back in safety.

"Glad we're all in one piece… specially Wartortle." Tyrogue admitted, relieved, as he noticed Wartortle rubbing the tail that Sharpedo bit for a long time, that even left quite a mark.

"I the egg ok?" Bayleef asked, giving it to Gardevoir and Gallade. Suddenly, the egg began to glow bright white, just as soon it touched both Gardevoir's and Gallade's hands at the same time. Then, the egg hatched, revealing a cute little Ralts in its place. Gardevoir and Gallade had their eyes and mouths showing puzzled expressions, looking towards the baby Ralts. They then looked at each other and blushed slightly.

"Mama? Papa?"

"No! No! We're not your parents!" Gardevoir said, in a little bit of panic.

"Relax, Gardevoir." Gallade spoke, as he took Ralts and put the cute little onto the floor. Then, everyone thanked the Wild Pokémons, especially to Munchlax, for helping, and the group left, so they would return to their Trainers.

Later:

"*Yawn*… That is what I call a nap." Brendan said, while waking up.

"*Soft Yawn*… Looks like our Pokémons need even more rest, Jane said, as Sunny, Luna and Lion also woke up. They looked towards the other tree, and found their Pokémons sleeping, like if they had run the marathon. Though, Jane noticed the bite mark on Wartortle's tail and started to wonder what happened while they were asleep.

**End of the Intro Movie, now, let's go to the real movie… There's just no time now, but don't worry, you just have to wait a bit longer;)**

**Who will the gang encounter? How was the intro movie? Is this copying something? (cause I don't want any lawsuit in my house O_O that could end up bad) Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 2 – The True Beginning… More of an Introduction:

**Let's finally start the true movie, starting with a little introduction, of course. (By the way: I'm rewritting my first fanfiction: Mega Man Starforce Love Story: Geo x Sonia. If anyone's interested, please read it again, is much, much better now ^_^)**

In the Pokémon World, there many crea-

WA-WA-WA-WAIT AMINUTE THERE SIR! That has already been taken, narrator!

**Narrator:** Oops! You sure Brendan?

**Brendan:** YES!

**Narrator:** What do you suggest then?

**Brendan:** How about this script me and Jane wrote? *hands paper over*

**Narrator:** Hmm… Dude, this is a love letter.

**Brendan (O_O):** What? *takes paper away*… Wrong paper… This is it!

**Narrator:** Hmm… Not bad. May I proceed?

**Brendan:** Go ahead.

**Narrator:** Thanks. *Cough* *Cough*

Out there, there are many adventures to be experienced. Many people, when they're about 10 to 14, start a journey, in search for those adventures. Brendan, of course, is no exception. Along with his friends Sunny, Jane, Lion and Luna, he's in the quest of catching at least one Pokémon of every specie, so he can become a Pokémon Professor someday, and become an expert on Pokémons. Of course, he needs to train his Pokémons, and so, as many people do, he participates in the Gyms and in the Poké Leagues, in order to become a true expert. With 14 years, he's the bearer of the Poké Dicer: a machine created by Professor Elm especially for Brendan, due to his unique wound. This wound was caused in an accident when he was little, ripping off the flesh and bone of his forearm, resting only arteries, veins and nerves. They managed to keep him alive somehow, by making a mechanical bone, linking his hand to the rest of his arm, maintaining the arteries and veins still active. Of course, the Poké Dicer can only fit into the mechanical bone. The Poké Dicer holds the Poké Dice, an "upgrade" to the Poké Balls. Either way, Brendan met his friends during his adventures: the brave Sunny and his powerful Aggron were the first to be found, in Kanto. His Pokémons are all loyal and powerful: Tyrogue with the ability to evolve and devolve, the Raichu with the size of a normal Pikachu, Sceptile, Ambipom, Floatzel, Rotom, Gardevoir and Gallade.

Sunny is the funny guy with the jokes and funny plans. He can everyone laugh in a second. Aggron's his main Pokémon, given as an Aron from his deceased mother. In this adventure, he brought Aggron, the powerful Charizard, the sturdy Shuckle, the strong Rampardos, the reckless Sharpedo, and the cool Relicanth.

Jane was the third, ending up as Brendan's girlfriend. She's the one who's always worried and cares for everyone she meets. She deeply cares for her Pokémons, and she is always available to help out in any matter.

Lion, the fourth to join in, is more of the mysterious guy that very few is known about. His main Pokémons, Riolu, Metang and Gardevoir, have deep respect and loyalty to him, just as all his other Pokémons, such as Hariyama, Donphan and Heracross.

Luna is the latest addition to the group, of course, from a long time. Since Hoenn, to tell you guys the truth. She ended up falling for Sunny, and turned into Item Girl and Move Tutor. She has many powerful Pokémons, and her first Pokémon was even a Dragonite she helped. She brought Electivire and Magmortar with her, along with Vespiqueen, Chimecho, Banette and Dragonite. She helps a lot, and has a funny attitude that cheers up everyone… less than Jane, but I state the same.

Brendan has a normal stature, with grey ash hair, which is spiky pointing backwards (I don't really know how to describe… if I could draw, I could show it, but unless I could show a picture, but…). His clear-grey eyes go really along with his bandana (similar to the ones to Naruto, but without those symbols), black jeans, black T-shirt with some white effects, grey jacket and blue cycling gloves.

Sunny has about the same height as Brendan, though his skin tone is darker. His red eyes, with the right one covered by his wavy dark blue hair, are a strong visual combination with his large dark-blue jeans, black pair of tennis, red cycling gloves, white T-shirt, and short sleeved opened dark jacket.

Jane has the same height as Brendan… maybe slightly shorter. Her soft-brown chocolate skin tone, along with her intense brown hair, makes her appearance beautiful with her green eyes. Her appearance just gets better with her white cap, girl jean shorts (you know, those which are very short), belt bag (ok, I don't know how to explain, but to the ones who had already seen May/Sapphire, she has a bag which goes around her waist, it's exactly like that, but grey with azure details), red top, and soft white jacket, which only reached halfway of her upper body. (Why do I have the feeling that Brendan was the one writing the first part? - _-)

Lion is just a bit taller than Brendan, with deep blue eyes, softly tanned skin, a little muscular and lean. His hair is kind of spiky to the sides, wearing a blue hat, a blue cloak (cape like), brown cycling gloves, pale shorts, boots, a blue T-shirt (is it just me, or is every person that appears and is able to use aura, always ends up looking like Sir Aaron?).

Luna has the same height as Sunny, but her intermediate skin tone, blonde pony tail hairstyle, dark blue eyes get quite a lot with her cycling black shorts with white details and a skirt-like effect, pale yellow jacket (almost white), which the sleeves only reach halfway her forearms, and blue t-shirt with a full moon imprinted on it, are quite cute on her, but everything goes down with her big backpack.

This group of teenagers is about to experience the most amazing adventure the world has ever experienced… Shall they begin?

At a plain field, near the ocean and a big mountain, also near a forest:

"This place seems great to take a break…" Sunny said, a little tired from walking through the forest.

"The energetic Sunny tired? That's new." Lion chuckled, as Sunny sat down on the field.

"Say whatever you want Lion, but at least I'm not afraid of admitting that I'm tired. Unlike some people I know."

"I'm not afraid of admitting it." Lion replied calmly.

"I was talking about Luna."

"WHAT?" Luna asked, not understanding what he meant.

"When was the last time you've said: I'm tired?" Sunny asked, trying to make a point.

"I just don't get tired as quickly as everyone else." Luna looked away, looking convinced of her own opinion.

"Hey, look!" Jane said, pointing towards a silhouette of a person, quite far away.

"We should at least say hello." Brendan said, as he tried to identify the person. Everyone approached the mysterious identity that was near the lake, looking towards the wide ocean.

"Looks worried." Jane added, as she approached the person and patted the left shoulder, since the right one had a Pikachu with a flower next to her ear. "Umm… Hello. You seem worried. Something's bothering you?"

"Uh? Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice you there. Nothing's bothering me… I'm just waiting for a close friend of mine." The person answered, turning around, so it was facing the group, revealing its appearance: blonde hair, mostly covered by a straw hat, soft brown eyes, well-structured face, wearing a black shirt underneath a yellow-orange dress, jeans, purple boots and a belt, showing her six Poké Balls… Only one problem: no one could tell if it was a boy or a girl! "My name is Yellow. It's a pleasure to meet you." Only to make things more complicated, name doesn't help at all.

"My name's Jane. These are Brendan, Sunny, Lion and Luna." Jane presented herself and the others, but after that, everyone except for Lion was staring at Yellow. She began to blush, feeling somewhat awkward.

"Do I have something on my face?" Yellow asked, blushing even more.

"Pika?" the Pikachu on her shoulder asked, having the same doubt.

"Nothing… Is just…" Jane began.

"How shall I say this?" Luna asked herself, as Brendan and Sunny began to scratch the back of their heads, in doubt. Then, they looked at Lion with a puzzled expression.

"If I may intervene." Lion started, approaching Yellow. "Though your appearance is quite puzzling, I must say that you're a lovely lady." Lion bowed, making everyone quite astonished, mainly Yellow.

"How… How do you know I'm a girl?" Yellow asked, holding her straw hart, trying to put it even more into her head, trying to cover her blush.

"No lady can deceive me… you're no exception." Lion said, softly, picking her right hand and kissing it.

"Dude, that attitude will make you pay someday." Brendan said, pointing down Yellow's name in a long list of names, every each one belonging to a girl.

"At least I know the limits." Lion replied, closing his eyes and standing up again.

"You sure?" Sunny asked, making everyone laugh, and even making Yellow giggle a bit, even though she didn't really comprehend what he meant.

"So… Are you a Trainer?" Brendan asked, noticing the Poké Balls at her belt.

"Yes, but I'm not a great battler." Yellow admitted, looking away.

"What if we made a battle?" Jane suggested. "Could be cool. Just for fun."

After putting a lot of thought into it, Yellow decided to answer it. "Ok… I came here quite early and don't really have a lot to do right now… For me it's ok."

After Brendan and the others sitting down, Jane and Yellow prepared to battle, about 15 feet away from each other.

"You go first."

"Ok Jane." Yellow nodded, as the Theme song started. (Battle theme song: You and Me and Pokémon) (The music is supposed to be over the song, so there is no dialogue in this part)

Yellow picked a Poké Ball and threw it towards the air, revealing a Dodrio. Jane made a confident smile and picked a Poké Ball and threw it, showing her Rhyperior. Yellow pointed towards Rhyperior and Dodrio chirped dashing towards him. Dodrio began to peck his body with the three beaks, but when he looked up to see the result, Rhyperior had a huge rock boulder between his hands. Rhyperior smiled and slammed the boulder against Dodrio, making it explode. Dodrio faints from the impact and Yellow withdraws him while Rhyperior hugged Jane and lift her up a bit. Jane withdraws Rhyperior and then sends Blissey in. Yellow thinks for a little while and then sends in her Golem. Golem's right fist became surrounded in a white aura and then punched Blissey. Blissey immediately fainted, and Golem began to laugh, making a pose so he would show his muscles, smiling. Yellow sweatdropped and laughed a bit. Yellow and Jane both withdrew her respective Pokémons and Yellow sent in her Omastar. Jane quickly reacts by sending in her Bayleef. Omastar released a powerful jet of water towards Bayleef, as Bayleef released a powerful golden beam, easily surpassing the jet of water. Omastar received a direct hit and immediately fainted. Bayleef ran happily towards Jane and Yellow withdrew Omastar. Jane withdrew Bayleef and then sent in Togekiss, as Yellow sent in her Butterfree. Buterfree flew over Togekiss and released a bright blue powder from his wings, making Togekiss sleepy. Togekiss tried to maintain awake, but fell asleep. Butterfree dove towards Togekiss and tackled her with quite some strength, making Togekiss faint. Jane withdrew Togekiss, as Butterfree began to fly around Yellow, both happy. Yellow withdrew Butterfree and sent in her Raticate, and Jane sent in her Glisor as a reply. Raticate jumped and his upper teeth began to glow brightly yellow, but Gliscor's right claw began to glow bright blue and slammed it wide open aga9int Raticate's body, making him faint. Yellow withdrew him and Gliscor began to jump and dance a bit, celebrating. Jane withdrew Gliscor and sent in her Wartortle, as Yellow sent her Pikachu into the field. Pikachu dashed towards Wartortle, covered by Golden electricity, as Wartortle became surrounded by a silver aura and slammed his head against Pikachu's head. The collision created an explosion, making both Pokémons faint.

-Music Ends-

"That was a great battle!" Jane said, running towards Yellow to complement her.

"Thanks… Great Battle." Yellow admitted, offering a hand shake. Jane shook her hand and the others approached Yellow to talk to her.

"Those Pokémons sure are powerful." Lion admitted.

"You should meet them. This Pikachu is Chuchu."

"Chu!"

"And here's the rest!" Yellow threw her Poké Balls towards the air, showing her Pokémons. "Raticate's Ratty, Butterfree's Kitty, Dodrio's Doddy, Omastars's Omny and Golme's Gravvy."

"Nicknamed! Cool!" Luna said, caressing Golem's head.

"Gravvy reminds me of my Golem. Wonder if my little bro is trying to use him as a football again…"

"Ratty has a powerful jaw… I could teach him a few moves."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Luna." Yellow said, as she withdrew all her Pokémons except Chuchu.

"Hello again, Yellow."

Yellow turned around and saw a taller boy, with hair spurting out from his dark cap with a yellow stripe in the middle and goggles, skating towards her. When he came closer to the young girl, it became noticeable his amber eyes, his dark hair, and the red jacket with a hood, white collar, dark wristbands, and a white stripe around his waist, plus his dark large pants that reached his knees and his white trainers with red stripes.

"Gold!"

"Hehe… The one and only. Who are these, by the way?" Gold ask, looking towards Brendan and the others.

"Oh. These are Brendan, Jane, Sunny, Luna and Lion." Yellow said, pointing towards each other in the respective order. "Only you came?"

"Well, I brought Aibo and the others… But if you're talking about the rest of the group, I'm quite ahead. Either way, nice to meet you all." Gold said, as he shook Brendan's hand. Then Sunny, then Lion, and when he spotted Jane and Luna… "Hello, who do we have here? Would any of you like to come with me tomorrow drink a cup of tea?" Gold asked, looking towards the girls, asking them out.

"Sorry, but I already have boyfriend." Jane answered, pointing to Brendan.

"Then I assume it will just you and me, Luna." Gold said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Black Out

"What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Gold asked, waking up, a little dizzy.

"It's what happens when you try to hook up with someone else's girlfriend." Sunny said, with "furious chibi" eyes.

"That's the difference between me and the ones like Gold. I was never hit in the head because of anything like this." Lion whispered, making Brendan laugh a bit.

"Well, he never changes." Yellow added, helping Gold to stand up.

"Hi again, Brendan."

Brendan turned around, and saw the silhouettes of some of his frined.

"Zach! Bluhite! Destiny! What a pleasant surprise…"

**What do you think of it until now? How was the short battle? Are you more and more curious about this? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 3 – Reuniting the Legendary Group:

**Continuing the presentation.**

"Zach! Bluhite! Destiny! What a pleasant surprise…" Brendan said, noticing his friends approach:

Zach Wake, a guy with blue hair, ash grey eye color, with a blue flame jacket, black pants and a scarf around his neck, which resembled a Floatzel.

Destiny, a redheaded girl, with straight long hair, dark eyes, and wearing a red top with bright details and a pair of purple shorts and running trainers.

And Spada, AKA Bluhite, a guy with cool grey-blue hair, wearing a pale blue jacket and trousers, also with running trainers.

"Hi Brendan. How've you been?" asked Zach, approaching the group, along with Destiny and Bluhite.

"Damn, Sunny sure has strength." Gold admitted, rubbing the back of his head, still suffering from Sunny's punch. Then, he noticed Destiny and looked directly to her. "I can't believe I missed you in my sight."

"Sorry, what?" Destiny asked, with a "are you serious?" eyes towards Gold.

"How about you and me, tomorrow, a cup of tea to a good coffee shop I know about?" Gold asked, putting his right hand on her left shoulder. Zach glared at Gold and decided to enter in action.

"Emo corner, NOW!" Zach took Gold's hand out of Destiny's shoulder and put his own hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not an object!" Destiny said, taking Zach's hnads out of her shoulders. Gold went ahead to the Emo corner. "I may be your girlfriend, but I don't like when you hold me like that." Destiny added, looking away.

"Hello, Zachy!" Jane said, in her playful tone, happy for seeing Zach and the others.

"ARGH!" Zah yelled, making this face O.O

"What…?" Jane asked, making her cute puppy eyes.

"The eyes… They're staring into your soul!" Bluhite said, joking abit from Jane's look.

"Umm… I'm sorry to interrupt, but, I would like to know who you are." Yellow said, feeling a bit apart from the talking.

"It's rude to ask questions without introducing yourself." Zach said, looking somehow "the leader".

"That's what you said when we met each other at the Viridian Forest." Bluhite pointed out.

"True… My name is Yellow." Yellow said, softly smiling.

"Friends call me Zach."

"I'm Spada, but friends call me Bluhite."

"I'm Destiny."

"And, of course, you already know Gold." Yellow said, as she turned around, looking towards Gold in the Emo Corner. Gold then returned to normal and stood up.

"Wait a minute…" Gold approached Zach and looked directly to his face, with a puzzled expression, like if he was trying to remember something. "You're… You're the guy who beat me up four months ago!" he yelled.

"Umm… I'm sorry, but, what are you talking about?" Zach asked, not understanding the situation.

"Don't try to act dumb! You are the cloaked guy who defeated me at Cianwood City! I saw a part of his face and it matches yours."

"Gold, calm down for a second, please." Yellow said, trying to calm Gold a bit down.

"Yeah, dude, chill out for a moment." Sunny said, helping Yellow.

"Umm… How shall I put this? I was brainwashed at that time." Zach answered, as Gold lowered his temper a bit.

"What do you mean?" Yellow asked, curious. Gold nodded, agreeing with her question.

"Well…"

Flashback:

"Let's rest for a while, guys." Gold said, looking towards Exbo, his Typhlosion, and Sunbo, his Sunflora.

"Ty!" Typhlosion said, pointing towards a passing boy in a black cloak.

"Uh?" Gold asked, looking towards the boy, that was followed by a Skarmory. "He seems a challenge. Hey! You there!"

"Uh? What do you want?" Storm asked, as he noticed Gold calling him.

"I want to challenge you!"

"Not now."

"Grr… I bet you're just afraid." Gold said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, in a confident attitude.

"You're easily beaten by me." Storm said, trying to make Gold go away.

"Oh yeah? Sunbo, you go first!" Gold said, as Sunbo entered in.

"Skarmory, let's make a tryout."Storm said, as his Skarmory entered the battlefield, facing Sunbo.

"Sunbo, use Giga Drain!" Gold commanded, taking out his billiard cue from his bag.

"Quick, Pluck!" Storm commanded, before Sunbo could even react. Skarmory quickly flew towards Sunbo and slammed Sunbo's body with his sharp beak, which was glowing pale blue. Sunbo quickly fainted after hitting the floor. "You're quite strong… I have to admit it." Storm said, while withdrawing Skarmory.

"Grr… Come back, Sunbo. Your turn, Polibo!" Gold said, sending in his Politoed.

"Hmm… Your call, Poliwrath!" said Storm, sending in his Poliwrath.

"Polibo, kick him out with DynamicPunch!" Gold said, swinging his billiard cue, as Polibo jumped towards Poliwrath, pulling his fist back, which began to glow brightly red.

"DynamicPunch too." Storm said, as Poliwrath pulled his fist back too and it became surrounded by an orange aura. When Polibo landed right in front of Poliwrath, both of them punched each other's abdomen. They stood for a little while, and then, Polibo fell backwards, fainting.

"What the hell? How come your Poliwrath didn't faint too?" Gold asked, while withdrawing Polibo.

"Don't you think a half Fighting-type Pokémon should overcome your weak Politoed?" Storm asked, as he withdrew Poliwrath.

"Grrr… Go, Aibo!" said Gold, sending in his Ambipom.

"Ambi! Ambi!"

"Shut him up, Venusaur." Storm said, sending in his Venusaur.

"Aibo, use Double Hit!" Gold said, as Ambipom's tails began to glow pink and jumped towards Venusaur.

"Vine Whip." Storm commanded, as two dark green vines came out from under the leaves on Venusaur's back and hit Aibo's tails, canceling the Double Hit attack. Then, the vines wrapped around Aibo's body and threw him against the ground with an amazing strength, making him faint.

"Grrrr… This is starting to piss me off!" Gold said, already sick from his Pokémons all fainting with only one hit. "Exbo, now!"

"Typhlooooo!" Exbo said, as he entered the battlefield, with the flame on his back increasing size.

"Feraligator, your turn." Storm said, sending in his Feraligator.

"Let's beat him up with Blast Burn!"

"Idiot… using a Fire-type attack against a Water-type Pokémon."

"Tyyyyphlooooo!" Exbo roared, as he hunched over and released a powerful stream of crimson fire from the flames on his back towards Feraligator.

"Doomed!" Gold said, as he saw the flames making contact against Feraligator. When Exbo stopped the attack, he began to breath, quite tired from using the "Ultimate Fire Attack". Then, when the smoke faded, he saw Feraligator completely fine, surrounded, by a green clear barrier. Then, the barrier fainted and Feraligator grinned maliciously. "Oh no…"

"Hydro Pump, now!" Storm declared, as Fealigator released a powerful jet of water from his mouth against Exbo. Exbo fell backwards and the flames at his back faded, as he fainted. "Let's leave." Storm and Feraligator turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey! I still have two more Pokémons! Come back here!" Gold demanded, while withdrawing Exbo.

"You're simply weak. I beat four Pokémons of yours with only one hit each… There's no point in continuing, knowing that you'll lose." Storm justified, looking towards Gold, revealing a small portion of his face.

End of Flashback.

"Now I understand why your attitude seemed to change." Gold said, wiht a deduction face. Then, one of his Poké Balls began to shake. He took it out to see what was happening, and suddenly, it opened on its own, letting his Pichu out.

"Pichu! Pi!"

"So cute, this Pichu!" Jane said, picking Pichu up. Pichu sweatdropped, as Jane hugged him (I'm assuming that it is a male, and I don't really like using "it" for Pokémons) "I always liked Pichus!"

"Hey, he isn't a toy, don't squeeze him!" Gold said, trying to take Pichu out of Jane's arms, but she didn't gave him so easily. In fact, she managed to keep him for a little while more.

"Pi!" Chuchu said, jumping off Yellow's shoulder. Chuchu then went towards Jane and smiled.

"She seems to like Pichu a lot." Jane said, noticing that Chuchu was looking towards Pichu and vice-versa.

"Well, Chuchu is Pichu's mother." Yellow revealed, astonishing everyone, but just a bit. Jane then put Pichu on the ground again, letting Chuchu hug Pichu.

"Maybe… Some more company wouldn't hurt." Brendan said, shooting a Poké Dice from his PokéDicer, revealing his Pikchu-sized Raichu.

"Raichu-Rai!" Raichu said, approaching Chuchu and Pichu. Pichu shook his right hand, as Chuchu shook his left one.

"Time to hide." Brendan said, as he hid behind a tree.

"What the-? What's his problem?" Gold asked, not understanding why Brendan hid behind a tree.

"Umm… Gold…" Yellow said, pointing at the trio of Pokémons. She noted that Pichu, Chuchu and Raichu were releasing yellow sparks from the cheeks. Yellow and Jane began to back off a bit.

"So? It's just some sparks. It won't be any catastrophe." Gold said, closing his eyes, looking convincing. Then, the sparks began to grow increasingly.

"Umm… maybe it's a bad idea to stick around." Bluhite advised, as everyone, with the exception of Gold began to back off. Then, the sparks reached a large size and everyone hid behind nearby trees or rocks. The only one who didn't move was Gold. Then, Raichu, Chuchu and Pichu released a great amount of yellow electricity. When the electricity release was finished, everyone came out from their hidings, seeing Gold covered by black dust.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TOLD ME ABOUT THIS?" Gold asked, clearing the dark dust off.

"It's a usual way of greeting to the ones of the Pikachu evolutionary line. It's very usual and obvious. Why didn't you run away when everyone else did?" Brendan asked, thinking that it was quite a good revenge for Gold trying to go out on a date with Jane.

"No, I didn't."

"You never change, do you Gold?" a feminine voice asked, coming from behind, on a path through the forest. Gold recognized the voice and quickly turned around.

"Crys? Crys!" Gold said, almost jumping, but he managed to keep his cool, from seeing his friend Crystal: a girl with purplish-blue eyes, deep blue hair that was mostly hidden in her hat, except the two jagged ponytails coming out of it, pointing upwards, also wearing a white hat with a red ribbon on it, star-shaped hearing, a pair of blue overalls, with a red long-sleeved shirt underneath with a white collar and red shoes with white stockings.

"Calm down, Gold." Crystal said, noticing the hop Gold almost did. "Hello Yellow."

"Good to see you again, Crystal." Yellow said, happy to see her friend again.

"Again, you can call me Crys. And who are these, by the way?" Crystal asked, pointing towards Brendan and the others.

"These are Brendan, Jane, Sunny, Luna, Lion, Zach, Destiny and Spada, but call him Bluhite." Gold answered.

"Nice to meet you, Crystal." Brendan said, extending his hand, offering a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Brendan." Crystal said, shaking Brendan's hand. Brendan and Crystal smiled towards each other, making bot Gold and Jane a bit… don't know if it's jealous, but I think it's the most appropriate word.

"OOOHHH, I love your clothing! Where did you get it?" Destiny asked, noticing Crystal's outfit to be quite cute.

"My mother obligated me to wear this… I don't like it at all…" Crystal admitted, looking to the overall and the long white socks.

"Maybe because it doesn't suit you at all." Gold laughed, making Crystal a bit mad. Gold began to walk in the opposite direction and Crystal glared at him. Then, she picked a Poké Ball from her bag and put it on the ground. Then, she kicked the Poké Ball, hitting Gold's hit with great strength. "Ouch!" Gold exclaimed, as he felt the Poké Ball hitting the back of his head. The Poké Ball then went towards the air, opening, making a Parasect appear from it. The Parasect then landed on Gold's head, making Crystal and Destiny laugh a bit. "Take her out! She'll release Spores!" Gold said, trying to take Crystal's Parasect out of his head.

"Just for fun, let's see what Parasee will do." Crystal said, laughing a bit, making most of the group laugh too, with the exception of Lion and Brendan, though, they've briefly chuckled.

"Exbo, Togebo, help me out!" Gold said, reaching his Poké Balls and opening them, making a Typhlosion and a Togekiss appear from them. Togebo and Exbo looked at Parasee, on top of Gold's head, and uncontrollably laughing at the figure. "Ha-ha-ha. So funny. Can anyone help?"

"Let me…" Brendan said, taking flashlight from his back pocket. Then, he turned it on and pointed it towards Parasee's eyes. After some secong, Parasee closed her eyes and flinched, falling into the ground.

"What did you do to Parasee?" Crystal asked, worried, as she approached Parasee, checking on her.

"Parasects are used to kindly dark environments, such as caves. Today isn't very sunny, and Parasect's eyes get kindly fragile to bright light. A big difference of clarity without time to adapt will make them flinch and back off." Brendan explained, patting Parasee's back.

"Seems someone has been doing their homework." Zach said, mocking Brendan a bit.

"Is it that hard to notice me?" a young male voice said, right behind Crystal and Yellow.

"Uh? Emerald! So good to see you!" Crystal said, reencountering her friend Emerald: a boy with golden yellow waxed croissant-shaped hair pointing upwards, green-emerald eyes, thin long eyebrows, a green gem right in the middle of his forehead, an oversized long sleeved shirt, with the number 10 imprinted on the back, covering his entire arms, and very long sleeved pants, covering his whole legs.

"Finally! I've been standing here for five minutes. Is it that hard to notice the Battle Genius Emerald?"

"Wait a minute… I heard about you! You participated in the Battle Frontier! You have a record for earning a Symbol per day." Destiny said, making everyone quite surprised.

"You-you've heard about me? I mean… Of course! Who hasn't herd of Battle Genius Emerald?" Emerald asked, sweatdropping.

"You must mean Battle Moron Emerald." Gold said, mocking Emerald. Emerald glared at Gold, from the insult.

"Not cool, dude." Zach and Sunny said, supporting Emerald.

"That's it. Sudowoodo!" Emerald said, sending in his Sudowoodo. "Low Kick!"

"Wait, what?" Gold asked, looking towards Emerald's Sudowoodo.

"Sudo… woodo!" Sudowoodo said, sweeping her leg through Gold's legs, making him fall.

"Ouch… Crys, help me out." Gold said, in the middle of the floor, right in front of Crystal, extending his hand, trying to reach her.

"No!" Crys said, turning around.

"Denied!" Zach, Bluhite, Sunny and Emerald said in unison, making Brendan and the others laugh a bit.

"C'mon, Crys!" Gold said, trying to standup, with the intension of grabbing her shoulder. Unfortunately, he tripped in the middle of the standing up, and fell over again. His right hand was still up and ended up… how shall I say this politely? Let's say: his hand ended up on her right bottom. Crystal quickly became wide-eyed, astonished, blushing in rage. Everyone paused for a moment there, as they saw the event. About five minutes after. "Uh-oh… uh-oh-uh-oh… This is bad!" Gold said, standing up and trying to run away. He picked his skate, but…

"Gold!" Crystal said, in a tone of rage, as she dropped six Poké Balls to the ground. The, she kicked them towards Gold, hitting him in the back and the back of the head. Gold fell again from the powerful hits. The Poké Balls went towards the air and opened, revealing six more Pokémons: a Meganium, an Arcanine, a Smoochum, a Hitmonchan, a Cubone and a Xatu. The Pokémons landed onto Gold, smashing him.

"Can… Somebody… help me?" Gold ask, not capable of moving due to the large amount of weight on top of his back. Then, the Smoochum jumped off his back and kissed Gold's forehead. "Geez, thanks." Smoochum simply giggled.

"Guys, if you want to, you can use Gold as a chair the whole day long." Crystal said, glaring at Gold.

"Crystal, let Gold go. It was an accident, everybody saw." Yellow said, trying to help Gold a bit.

"Are you ok, Gold?" Jane asked, worried about Gold too.

"Thanks for asking…" Gold said, trying to move, but let's do the math:

Megaree (Meganium): 221.6 pounds / 100.5 Kg

Bonee (Cubone): 14.3 pounds / 6.5 Kg

Xatee (Xatu): 33.1 pounds / 15 Kg

Monee (Hitmonchan): 110.7 pounds / 50.2 Kg

Archy (Arcanine): 341.7 pounds / 155 Kg

You can already imagine the result, so, moving on:

"C'mon, Crys, give the guy a break. Mainly because he's about to lose his breath." Brendan said, trying to convince Crystal to let Gold go.

"No!"

"Ok, let's use our secret weapon." Brendan said, turning around. "Lion, do your magic." Brendan said, pushing Lion against Crystal.

"What do you mean by magic?" Emerald asked, as Brendan moved everyone away, so they could watch the "show".

"Crystal… I must admit, I love that name." Crystal began to blush at Lion's comment.

"Wh-what?" she asked, blushing quite a bit. The matter changed so quickly that she couldn't think of anything else to say or ask.

"True. Just like your eyes, it's really beautiful." Lion added, making Crystal blush even more.

"Th-thanks…"

"Here." Lion sad, as he opened his hand, showing a light blue gem, giving it to Crystal.

"Thank you." Crystalsaid, looking to Lion's deep blue eyes.

"Another one to the list." Said Brendan, pointing down Crystal's name.

"Hey!" Gold yelled, standing up, taking down all of Crystal's Pokémons.

"Calm down." Lion said, approaching Gold. "Tag, you're it." Lion whispered.

"What…?" Gold asked, not understanding what he meant.

"If I didn't have a girlfriend, I swear, I would ask that guy for advice." Sunny said, impressed by Lion's capabilities on seducing.

Jane noticed Yellow still looking towards the Ocean, with wht it seemed to be a worried look.

"Yellow, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because you keep staring to the wide blue."

"Did someone called me?" a 19 year old girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a white hat which resembled a Premier Ball, a blue top with a black collar, red wristbands, blue large socks and sandals, said, as Gold and the others smiled for seeing her.

"Blue!" Crystal said, happy for seeing another of her friends.

"And she's not alone." Yellow pointed out, noticing two boys following her. One was 19 too, while the other was only 16.

The older one had spiky brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black jacket with two breast pockets and white collar, a black belt with a silver buckle, brown trousers, black shoes with dark stockings, and a silver pendant around his neck.

The younger one had greyish-silver eyes and red hair, with shoulder length and a pointed tip on the top, wearing black gloves, purplish-blue pants, black shoes with red stockings, and a black jacket with red thick outlines, including a left breast pocket.

"Look who's here, if it isn't Silver boy." Gold said, noticng Silver's presence.

"Hi Green." Yellow said, followed by Emerald.

"Yellow, Emerald, long time no see. Sorry to ask, but, is it just me, or both of you didn't change that much?" Green asked, making Yellow and Emerald look towards each other. Green was right: even conting the fact that Yellow was already 17 years old and Emerald being 14 years old, none of the had grew that much. Emerald was still waiting for the growth spurt, but he had no luck. Yellow grew about two and a half inches, and, of course, her… ok, let's say "lady parts" also grew a bit.

"True… How are you, Silver?" Yellow asked, noticing that the only person who talked to Silver was Gold, and they've never been the best friends.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking."

"Don't be that silent, Silver." Blue said, smiling as usual. Silver blushed a bit and then nodded.

"Yeah! Chill out." Gold added.

"I'm not familiar with these people." Silver said, pointing to Brendan and the others.

"Well, I'm… Uh?" Brendan asked, hearing a strong roar coming from the wide ocean. Exbo, Togebo, Chuchu, Pichu, Raichu and all of Crystal's Pokémons looked towards the ocean, noticing an approaching shade. Yellow looked towards the shade and began to form a smile. When the shade came closer, it was revealed to be a Gyarados, carrying a person on the top of his head. When the Gyarados finally reached land, a boy with deep red eyes, black wild spiky hair, wearing a red and white cap, blue jeans, black and red trainers, a pair of insulating gloves, a red jacket with black short sleeves, white collar and two white stripes in the middle, jumped off the Gyarados's head.

"Red!" Yellow said, happy for seeing her friend. She almost dashed towards him, as he landed.

"Calm down, Yellow." Red said, as she jumped and hugged him.

"That's what you could call static, ain't I right, Raichu?" Brendan laughed at Raichu, seeing the whole scene. Raichu couldn't help but laugh too.

"Seems that only two of us are missing." Crystal said, after counting how many people were present.

"Seems so." Green added.

"Who?" Luna added, quite curious.

"I think there they are." Emerald said, pointing towards the ocean again, seeing a Milotic far away into the ocean.

"Hi, everyone!" a girl wearing a blue bandana with a white Poké Ball figure, covering the top of her head, with two bangs of brown hair coming from the sides of it, reaching her shoulders, clear blue-sapphire eyes, wearing a blue attire with white, black cycling shorts, black and white gloves, black socks and white trainers with a blue strip, and with a Minun on her shoulder said, on top of Milotic's head.

"Calm down, Sapphire." A boy wearing a white spiky bonnet, a red bandana with a white symbol resembling a Poké Ball figure, just like Sapphire's bandana, and also covering his black hair, black large trousers, but tight in the area underneath the knees, red, green, black and white Trainers, a red shirt with a black 'Y' figure on the front, with the back being entirely black, and with red-ruby eyes, with a Plusle on his shoulder, said, also on top of Milotic's head.

"I just can't wait!" Sapphire yelled, as she jumped off Milotic's head and grabbedthe leg of a pssing Pidgeot. The Pidgeot carried her towards land, and then, she let it go, landing on mainland.

"I think I fell in love…" Bluhite said, after seeing the whole scene.

"I would suggest for you to give up." Lion suggested, making Spada flinch.

"What? Why?"

"Believe me, if you could see what I see, you would understand." Lion said, with his eyes glowing a bit. Then the glow faded and he closed his eyes. Then, the Milotic reached land too and Ruby jumped off her head.

"Thank you, Mimi." Ruby said, patting her head.

After presentations (this can't become too long):

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Jane said, shaking Sapphire's hand.

"The same! It's good to meet you guys, and it's good to see you again." Sapphire said, first looking at Brendan's gang, and then looking towards the rest of the group.

"Crystal, I have to ask… Where did you get that outfit?" Ruby asked, with sparkles on his eyes, for seeing such cute outfit.

"Oh, not this again." Crystal faceslapped. Red then noticed Zach staring at him.

"Um… Brendan, your friend with the scarf is shaking quite a bit."

"You're Red!" Zach yelled, quite enthusiastic, even though he was too busy staring. "You put the champion in champions! I have so much to ask you!"

"Seems you got a fan." Blue giggled.

"You should ask the questions to me." Green replied, looking away.

"Never heard of you." Zach said, looking at Green, making him snap.

"Pwned!" Sunny added, making Luna, Lion, Sapphire and Gold laugh.

"Hey, Red!" Brendan began. "How are Poli and the others?" Zach made a puzzled expression by the question.

"They are a bit stronger than last time. Not to refer, you haven't seen the power of my Gyara."

"Your Gyarados? Seems powerful."

"Wait a minute, you two." Zach said, interrupting the conversation. "Brendan, you've battled Red?"

"Yeah. Right after winning the Battle Frontier." Brendan answered, as Zach looked downwards, forming a shade on his face. "Umm… Zach, are you ok?" Brendan asked, as Zach took a Poké Ball out of his belt. He dropped it, revealing his Magmortar.

"YOU BATTLED RED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT IT?" Zach asked, pointing Magmortar's right fire cannon towards Brendan's face. Magmortar sweatdropped, as Brendan entered a bit in panic.

"Calm down a bit, Zach. Slowly drop the cannon and withdraw Magmortar." Brendan suggested, scared of what could happen.

**Will Brendan be in the lunch menu? If so, grilled, fried or barbequed? Who else will appear in the next chapter? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 4 – Adding Up the Lazy, the Impatient, and the Lady: the Comedy Duo and the Princess:

**The group will increase in number again.**

"C'mon, Zachy! Put the cannon down!" Jane said, making Zach even more pissed off, because of the nickname she adopted to him. "I don't need a toasted boyfriend!"

"Somebody help me." Brendan said, as his Poké Dicer released a faint spark. Then, it shot two dices. One of them was Rotom's, letting him out, and the other one entered Rotom's body, turning him into Wash Rotom. Then, Rotom pointed the pipe on the side of its body towards Magmortar and blasted a powerful jet of water from it against him, making him faint.

"Rotom-ro!" Rotom said, happy for helping Brendan.

"I'm still not used to the names… Who are you, again?" Sapphire asked, trying to memorize the names.

"I'M SPADA!" Bluhite said, jumping quite high into the air.

"O-Ok…" Sapphire said, not understanding why Bluhite jumped.

Everyone talked for a while, mainly Zach asking Red some questions. Then…

"Another piece of cake, please…" a faint voice said from behind some bushes. Brendan and Rotom heard it and decided to see what it was. They put the bushes apart and found a boy sleeping, nexto Munchlaxand a Torterra both of them also sleeping. The boy had a white scarf tied around his neck, a red hat with a blue Poké Ball symbol, a dark blue jacket, a red sweater, black trousers, greyish shoes with white stockings. He also had a almost eaten piece of cake in his right hand.

"Umm… Is he dead?" Sunny asked, as the group approached the bushes. Brendan picked up a long branch and poked the body of the kid sleeping right behind the bushes, trying to wake him up.

"Where are you, Dia?" a male young voice asked, coming from the trees behind the sleeping kid and Pokémons. Then, a boy with yellow wide pointy hair, with orange eyes, wearing a green scarf, an orange and white stripped jacket, bluish-green pants and brown shoes, followed by a girl with a white hat, which had a pink Poké Ball symbol, black hair, reaching her shoulders, with pink barrettes, with gold and silver eyes, a white scarf wrapped around her neck, pink boots, white socks, and a red attire-jacket, with four pink dots, came out of the forest, followed by an Infernape, a Chatot and an Empoleon.

"Uh…? Pearl?" the boy, who apparently was Diamond, asked, waking up, rubbing his eyes. Torterra and Munchlax also woke up, soon after that.

"You ate the whole cake again?" the blond boy, who apparently was called Pearl, asked, noticing the piece of cake on Diamond's left hand.

"Rotom!" Rotom said, seeming happy for seeing Diamond and Pearl.

"Uh…? Rotom!" Diamond said, in his somewhat "lazy" tone of voice, standing up.

"You know Rotom?" Brendan asked, looking at Diamond and at Rotom.

"It's a long story. By the way… *yawn*… my name is Diamond."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Brendan."

"Hey! Don't forget about me! The name's Pearl."

"Nice to meet you too. Umm… I'm sorry, but what's your name?" Brendan asked to Platinum.

"I shall not reveal my name to strangers."

"It's Platinum." said Lion, entering the conversation.

"What the-? How do you know? Diamond, did you told them?" Platinum asked, quite in rage.

"No, I swear, Missy!" Diamond said, a bit in panic.

"Why are you in such state, my dear lady? Platinum is a rare but beautiful name, just like platinum itself." Lion asked, taking Platinum's left hand and kissing it.

"*blush* Um…" Platinum was speechless, not knowing what to say.

"Where's the list?" Brendan asked, preparing a mechanical pencil.

"I apologize for intervening into the conversation without introducing myself first. Lion is my name."

"I'm Jane. Pleased to meet you."

"My name's Sunny."

"I'm Luna."

"I'm Zach Wake."

"Spada, but friends call me Bluhite."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Destiny."

"Short and quick: Red."

"Green Oak."

"Blue, nice to meet you."

"My name is Yellow. Hope you consider me your friend."

"Silver…"

"Crystal, but call me Crys."

"I'm Ruby. Sorry to ask, but, where did you get that outfit?"

"Really, Ruby? Oops! Sorry, my name is Sapphire."

"Emerald's the name."

"And I'm Gold." Gold quickly approached Pltinum and put his arm around her shoulders. Platinum glared at Gold's hand and then closed her eyes, in an expression of anger. "You know, I would like to invite you for a tea, tomorrow, at a coffee place that I-"

-Black Out!-

"Ouch…" Gold said, waking up.

"Don't touch me." Platinum said, quite in a cold tone, shivering through Gold's spine.

"Ha-ha! Ha-ha! Ha-ha!" the Chatot laughed, pointing at Gold.

"Oh, shut up!" Gold replied, trying to hit the Chatot, but Chatot quickly flew to Pearl's right shoulder.

"Calm down Gold. You too, Chatler." Pearl said, as Chatler nodded.

"The Chatot is yours?" Jane asked, curious.

"Yup, just like this Infernape. His name is Chimler." Pearl said, patting Infernape's back.

"Then… Who's this Torterra and Munchlax?" Lion asked, looking at the Pokémons standing up.

"They're mine. Lax and Tru." Diamond said, patting Torterra's back.

"Then this Empoleon…" Zach said, deducing that the Empoleon was Platinum's.

"Yes, it is mine." Platinum replied.

"I have an Empoleon too." Zach said, picking up his Poké Ball and opened it, showing his Empoleon.

"Empo." Both Empoleon's said, approaching each other and they leaned towards each other, and began to rub each other's crowns, with their eyes closed and a smile on their face.

"They seem to like each other." Zach said, as he and Platinum smiled, looking towards their respective Empoleon. Destiny glared at Platinum, but no one noticed.

"We're getting a bit off topic. Diamond, how do you andPearl know Rotom?" Brendan asked, curious about why Rotom and Diamond get so along.

"Well, maybe we should sit down… Oops!" Diamond said, as everyone sat down, but he tripped in the process. One of his Poké Balls rolled away and opened. Everyone panicked and became amazed by which Pokémon did came out of the Poké Ball.

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHY IS REGIGIGAS HERE?" Brendan asked, as everyone witnessed Regigigas coming out of the Poké Ball.

"Its name is Gi." Diamond said, stupidly calm, as he picked up the Poké Ball.

"Re…!" Regigigas softly roared, looking downwards, making sure it would not stomp onto anybody.

"Come back…" Diamond said, withdrawing Regigigas.

"Is that the same Regigigas I used during the apocalypse?" Luna asked, still astonished.

"There is only one Regigigas, so I deduce… yes. But worse, the only Regigigas in the world is nicknamed." Sunny answered.

"If you all listen, there's a story to be told!" Pearl said, as everyone sat down, and began to hear their tale of how they met Rotom last year. They were 12 at that time, and had just encountered Rotom at the Old Chateau. Rotom tried to prank them, but gained their sympathy. Diamond had also caught Rotom, but during that year, Regigigas was stolen. Before they began the search for the responsible ones, Diamond decided to release Rotom and leave it at Old Chateau, for safety. Meanwhile, it took almost half a year to get Gi back, and after that, Diamond went to the Old Chateau to get Rotom back, but it had already disappeared.

After the whole long-version story:

"Then… Rotom was originally yours." Brendan said, looking at Rotom.

"Yeah, but if Rotom wants to stay with you, it should stay with you." Diamond said, making Rotom smile. Brendan also smiled at Rotom, and Rotom began to float around, like if he was partying. Suddenly, Rotom touched the PokéDicer with the aura, making the PokéDicer automatically shoot a dice, revealing Brendan's Ambipom. "Oh no…"

"What?" Emerald asked.

"Those two together are the party double." Brendan said, as both Rotom and Ambipom began to somewhat dance, making everyone laugh. Ambipom then jumped over Gold.

"What's the matter little guy?" Gold asked, looking up. Then, Ambipom began to tickle Gold and stole his remaining four Poké Balls. "Hey! Come back here!"

"Ambi!" Ambipom said, fleeing, as he threw the Poké Balls, letting Gold's Pokémons out of the Poké Balls.

"Sudowoodo!"

"Sunflora…"

"Politoed-Po!"

"Ambi! Ambi!"

"Sudobo, Sunbo, Polibo, Aibo, come back here!" Gold said, as he began to chase his Pokémons. "And give my Poké Balls too, Ambipom!" Gold said, pointing at Brendan's Ambipom, who was on the top branch of a tree, holding the four Poké Balls. Then, Aibo, Gold's Ambipom, also climbed onto the top branch too. Both Ambipoms started dancing, as Chumee, Crystal's Smoochum, also climbed onto the branch and joined the dancing act.

"Our Pokémons should breathe out too, don't you think, guys?" Red asked, to Yellow, Green, Blue and Silver, and they nodded in resonse, saying yes.

"Poli! Saur! Pika! Snor! Vee! Aero!" Red said, throwing his Poké Balls, letting his Pokémons out: Poliwrath, Venusaur, Pikachu, Snorlax, Espeon and Aerodactyl, respectivey.

"You know you don't have to yell their names, right?" Green asked, throwing his Poké Balls, revealing his Scizor, Charizard, Machamp, Golduck and Porygon2.

"Blue, don't be a fun-killer. Jiggly, Blasty, Ditty, Clefy, Nido, Granbull, let's go!" said Blue, revealing her Pokémons: Wigglytuff, Blastoise, Clefable, Ditto, Nidoqueen and Granbull (quite obvious).

"I'm with Green in this one." Silver said, looking away, throwing his Poké Balls, showing his Weavile, Feraligator, Hounchkrow, Kingdra, Red Gyarados and Rhyperior. Kingdra and Gyarados were sent to the lake, next to Mimi (Ruby's Milotic) and Gyara.

"Don't be like that, Silver. Ratty! Kitty! Doddy! Gravvy! Omny!" Yellow said, sending in her Raticate, Butterfree, Dodrio, Golem and Omastar.

"Let's do it too!" Sapphire said, talking to Ruby and Emerald.

"Ok, to the stage: Nana, Coco, Zuzu, Popo, Ruru!" said Ruby, sending in his Mighyena, Delcatty, Swampert, Castform and Kirlia, respectively.

"Let's go guys! Rono! Toro! Dono! Pilo! Relo! Walo!" said Sapphire, sending in her Aggron, Blaziken, Donphan and Tropius to the field, and her Relicanth and Wailord to the ocean.

"Go! Sceptile, Dusclops, Snorlax, Mantine, Mr. Mime!" Emerald said, sending in the rest of his team.

"Pearl, Missy, we should do the same. Don! Tung! Moo!" said Diamond, sending in his Bastiodon, Lickilicky and Mamoswine respectively.

"Ok, Dia. Let's go guys! Rayhiko, Zelhiko, Dighiko, Tauhiko!" Pearl sent in his team: Luxray, Buizel, Diglet and Tauros.

"Certainly. Go!" said Platinum, sending her team: Rapidash, Lopunny, Froslass, Cherrim (covet form, since it wasn't so sunny that day) and Pachirisu.

"We should be no exception. Come on out, guys!" Brendan said, sending in his Sceptile, Floatzel, Tyrogue, Gallade and Gardevoir.

"You're right. Let's do this!" Jane said, sending in her Wartortle, Bayleef, Rhyperior, Togekiss, Blissey and Gliscor.

"We're not exception! Sunny said, sending his Aggron, Charizard, Shuckle, Sharpedo, Relicanth and Rampardos.

"Present yourselves!" Lion said, sending in his shiny Riolu, Metang, Gardevoir, Hariyama, Heracross and Donphan.

"Why am I always the last one of the gang?" Luna asked, joking, sending in her Pokémons: Electivire, Magmortar, Vespiqueen, Chimecho, Banette and Dragonite.

"Well, since someone knocked out my Magmortar… Venusaur, Kecleon!" Zach said, sending in his other two Pokémons.

"Ninetales!" said Bluhite, sending in his shiny Ninetales.

"Torchic!" said Destiny, sending the only Pokémons she brought.

"Well… What now?" Sunny asked, thinking of what they could do.

"There is one thing…" Brendan said, about to say a suggestion.

About 10 minutes later:

"This is quite peaceful…" Blue said, feeling relaxed, laying on the plain fild, along with her Pokémons.

"It even shut you up." Green said, noticing that Blue was quite until that moment. At the comment, Silver glared at Green.

"You guys never change… But I have to admit that I missed you. The last time we've been all reunited was three years ago. Though, we have Brendan and all the others, it seems like a family, somehow." Red added, lying on the plain field too, near the lake, surrounded by all of his Pokémons.

"It seems that Dia already fell asleep." Pearl noticed, looking towards Diamond, sleeping soundly, with all his Pokémons around him.

"By the way Pearl, we haven't seen each other for a year and you don't even recognize me." Said Zach, as Pearl made a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl, not understanding what Zach meant.

"My name is Zach Wake."

"S-S-Say what?" asked Pearl, quite astonished for the event. "You're master's son?"

"Yeah. Me and pops look quite a lot."

"You're kidding, right?" Brendan's group, Zach's group, and the "Sinnoh" group asked, with a "are you kidding me?" face. Sapphire tood up and noticed Rono and Sunny's Aggron sleeping side by side, and the same was happening between Relo and Relicanth.

"Hey, Sunny, we seem to have quite a lot in common." Sapphire started, making Sunny wake up and noticed it too. The comment made Luna and Ruby snap. Both of them started overhearing the conversation.

"Oh yeah… Aggron was my first Pokémon."

"Rono was mine!" Sapphire said, in a tone of happiness.

"Cool! Actually, I also have a Blaziken."

"Amazing!" By hearing Sapphire saying that, Ruby simply became red in rage. Sapphire and Sunny continued to chit-chat, and Ruby became even and even more furious. He just wanted to say "That's my girl!" but he didn't had the courage.

"Hey, Red, tell me, how did you teach Vee Aura Sphere? All Pokémon can learn it, but only Lucario, Togekiss, Mienfoo and Mienshao are the only ones to learn it easily." asked Lion, patting Vee's head.

"It was in the spur of the moment. Last year, we were fighting against a really powerful Absol, and only Vee was still usable. He focused after some beat up and managed to learn Aura Sphere." Red explained, caressing Vee's head.

After a while, everyone woke up and quickly became energetic. Rono and Aggron were somehow the best friends, Gyara and Siver's Gyarados were arguing, and Snor and Lax were having what it seemed to be a "father-son relationship" moment. A lot more was happening, but the major event was that the grey sky was suddenly turning black and dark.

"This is turning wild… Maybe we should withdraw some Pokémons… Relicanth, Sharpedo, return." said Sunny, withdrawing his Pokémons that were in the ocean.

"You're right. Relo, Walo, come back too." said Sapphire, withdrawing her Relicanth and Wailord.

"Maybe you should be withdrawn too, Dighiko." Pearl said, withdrawing his Diglet.

Suddenly, a lightning fell from the sky, almost hitting Crystal and Bluhite. "Are you ok, Crys?" Gold asked, approaching Crystal, helping her out.

"Forget it, Gold! We need to find somewhere safe!" yelled Crystal, making Gold somewhat depressed.

"To the Forest/Mountain!" Sapphire and Ruby said, respectively, pointing towards different directions.

"The forest is safer!"

"There are many shelters in the mountain!"

Both Trainers began to argue, and everyone just stared, as the thunderstorm started to get stronger and stronger. Multiple thunders fell from the sky, near the area. Multiple thunders approached Gyara and Gyarados, as well as Mimi.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!" Platinum said, as her Empoleon released a powerful jet of water from her beak, stopping the thunders from reaching Gyara, Mimi, and Gyarados. Suddenly, another thunder went towards Platinum's Empoleon. "Oh no…"

"Quick, Ice Beam!" said Zach, as his Empoleon released multiple light blue beams from the inside of his beak, colliding against the thunder. Both thunderbolts collided, exploding into a light blue mist, protecting Platinum and her Empoleon. "You ok, Plat?"

"Plat?" Platinum asked, approaching Zach. "I kinda like that…" Platinum admitted, making both of them laugh. At that sight, Destiny became red in rage, but only lasted for some seconds, as her Torchic almost got hit by a thunder.

"Plusle, use Helping Hand on Pika!"

"Minun, Helping Hand onto Chuchu!"

While Ruby's Plusle released a bolt of blue electricity from its body, Sapphire's Minun made the same, though, the tagets were diferent. Both Pika and Chuchu received a boost of energy.

"Thunderbolt!" both red and Yellow said, as both Pika and Chuchu released a yellow bolt of electricity towards the upcoming thunders, making them deflect into different directions. Suddenly, Lion glared at the sky, with his eyes sparking a bit. Then, a thunder went towards Blue and Diamond. Lion jumped in front of them and put his hands up. Suddenly, a blue clear barrier formed around them, protecting them.

"What was that?" Brendan asked Lion, after witnessing the scene.

"I'm capable of manipulating Aura in a bigger scale when stressed or in danger." Lion explained, as he approached his shiny Riolu. Then, Jane saw something o the sky, but didn't understood what it was. Thn, a deep black projectile went towards the area, and…

-Black Out!-

**What the hell happened? What is going to happen next? Is the entire group in danger? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 5 – A-MAZE-ment:

**After a black out, what will happen to the group?**

"Uhhh… What happened?" Jane asked, waking up, with a huge head ache.

"Last thing I remember, we were about to be victims of a thunderstorm. Then, everything went black…" Yellow answered, also waking up.

"Are we alone?" Blue asked, noticing that Jane, Yellow and herself were the only ones in the area. "And… Where are we?"

"It seems that… we are in a maze." Jane answered, noticing the green tall walls, the long corridors and the multiple entrances to other paths.

"Wait, weren't we in a field right now?" asked Blue, quite confused.

"This is too strange…" Yellow said, looking around, trying to spot someone else. Then, she looked up and became wide-eyed. "Girls… look at the sky…"

"Why?" Blue asked, as she and Jane looked into the sky, seeing the light grey sky, with bolts of electricity travelling through the thick clouds.

"This is bad…" Jane said, as she felt something. Then, she noticed that her hat disappeared. "Hey!"

"Ambipa!" Ambipom giggled, hopping onto Blue's head.

"Ambipom, give my hat back!" Jane said, approaching Ambipom.

"Hat back! Hat back! Cha~!" said Chatler, Pearl's Chatot, approaching the area.

"Chatler? Where are Pearl and the others?" Blue asked, as Jane managed to pick Ambipom up and get her white cap back.

"Don't know! Don't know! Cha!" answered Chatler, landing onto Jane's shoulder.

"So we don't know where the rest of the group is, and the only two Pokémons with us are Brendan's Ambipom and Pearl's Chatler. We have to come up with some sort of plan." Blue said, trying to come up with a plan, with a thoughtful expression.

Somewhere else in the maze:

"You need help?" Sapphire heard the voice of Lion and woke up, in the middle of the floor.

"Thanks, but no." Sapphire said, standing up. She looked around and only saw Lion, Zach, Zuzu (Ruby's Swampert) and Emerald's Dusclop. "Where are we?"

"In a maze." Lion answered, pointing towards the long hall with many other paths.

"And it seems that we're the only ones here." Zach added, noticing that none of the other paths showed anyone else of the group.

"We can't just be standing here without doing anything! We need to find Ruby and the others as quick as possible!" Sapphire said, as she took the lead and began to walk towards a path which led to another two paths: left and right.

"Since you were so excited, which way do you think we should go?" Zach asked, noticing that Sapphire was undecided in which path to take.

"Umm…"

"If you let me." Lion said, as he put his hand on the wall which Sapphire had been staring for a while. Then, he closed his eyes and focused a bit, trying to use aura to know where to go. "Dusclops, to find Emerald, go that way." Lion pointed towards the right passage and Dusclops nodded, following the path. "For us, it would be better if we take this path." Lion suggested, pointing towards the left path.

"Then let's go!" Sapphire commanded, almost jumping, as she led the way.

"Slow down, wild girl." said Zach, mocking Sapphire a bit, from her recklessness.

Somewhere else in the maze, again:

"What a lucky break, ending up already with you." Sunny said, talking to his Charizard. Charizard nodded, and began to follow Sunny, along with Lax, Diamond's Munchlax.

"Munchlax!" Lax said, following Sunny, trying to say to hi to slow down a bit.

Again, somewhere else:

"Scep!"

"Float!"

Brendan's Sceptile and Floatzel were arguing between which way to follow. Sceptile pointed towards the left path, as Floatzel pointed towards the right one.

"Esp…" Vee, Red's Espeon, said, trying to choose which side to take. He then closed his eyes and tried to use his Psychic abilities to track down his friends.

"Bli-Bli!" Blissey said, trying to stop Sceptile from attacking Floatzel.

"Toge!" Jane's Togekiss said, trying to stop Floatzel from attacking Sceptile.

"Espeon!" he opened his eyes and pointed towards the right, leading the way. Blissey and Togekiss started to follow him. Floatzel and Scceptile furiously glared at each other and then started to follow Vee too.

Another spot in the maze:

"Wait up, Crys!" said Gold, following Crystal, along with Emerald's Sceptile, Jane's Bayleef, and Zach's Venusaur.

"I can't wait up. We need to find the others as quick as possible." Crystal replied. Then, she saw something in the sky. She tried to understand what it was, but was too far away. The only thing she could tell was that it was a black dot. The black dot then disappeared, in the next second.

"What are you looking at?" Gold asked, not understanding why Crystal was looking into the sky.

"Nothing…. It must have been my imagination."

Another spot:

"I hate mazes!" yelled Pearl, followed by Red, Ruby and Dono, Sapphire's Donphan, and Lion's Hariyama.

"C-calm down a bit." said Red, trying to calm Pearl down.

"I can't calm down! We have to find Dia, Missy, and all the others!"

"If I were you, I would be much more worried about getting out of here." Ruby said, trying to figure out on how to get out of the situation, this is, the maze.

"I know! I could use Dighiko to make a tunnel. He's in my Poké Ball." Pearl said, reaching a Poké Ball on his belt. Pearl pressed the button to make the Poké Ball increase in size, s it would be unlocked, but it didn't do thing. "What the-? I can't call Dighiko!"

"At least you tried." Red said, patting Pearl's back.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAR!" a strong roar was heard from far away.

"That roar… Might be Gyara's roar!" Red said, quite anxious. Then, he charged towards the origin of the sound, followed by the others.

Back to Jane, Blue and Yellow:

"How should we get out of here?" Jane asked, breaking the silence.

"If either Kitty or Chuchu were here, I could fly." Yellow suggested, trying to look around, in search for her Butterfree nicknamed Kitty, and her Pikachu nicknamed Chuchu.

"How can you fly with a Pikachu?" Jane asked, not understanding what Yellow meant.

"It's an old trick of mine." Yellow laughed from Jane's puzzled expression.

"!" a strong roar was heard, not so far from the girls. Suddenly, a Raichu came through the wall, using a Volt Tackle, but instead of golden-yellow electricity, it was bright white. The, the Raichu stopped right in front of the girls, very tired. "Rai…"

"Raichu!" Jane quickly dased towards Brendan's Raichu and picked him up. Blue and Yellow saw a tunnel made out of broken tunnels. On the end, two Pikchus, a Minun, and a Plusle were coming through the tunnels. Then, Pika and Chuchu jumped onto Yellow's shoulders, happy for seeing her. Minun and Plusle began to look around, trying to find their trainers, but no luck there. "What the hell happened?"

About 2 minutes before:

"Rai-Rai! (I have a plan!)"

"Pika? (Will it work?)"

"Rai! (yeah!)" Raichu pointed his head towards a wall. "Raichu-Rai-Raichu-Rai-Rai! (Minun and Plusle, use Helping Hand on me, and Pika and Chuchu, use Thunderbolt on me too)."

"Pikachu!" both Pika and Chuchu released a yellow bolt of electricity from their bodies against Raichu.

"Mi!/Plu!" Min8un and Plusle released a blue bolt of electricity from their bodies against Rqaichu. Then, Raichu became surrounded by the bright white electricity and dashed through the walls.

Present time:

"Look!" Yellow said, noticing that the walls were returning to normal, destroying the path Raichu created.

"Rai…" Raichu growled, seeing that his strengths were wasted.

"Don't worry. I have a trick up my sleeve." Yellow said, approaching Chuchu.

"Up the sleeve! Up the sleeve!" Chatot said, landing on Jane's shoulder.

In another spot of the labyrinth:

"This is getting hard…" said Emerald, facing towards the sky, along with Brendan, Silver's Weavile and Green's Golduck.

"I knew that it was strong, but not that much." Brendan admitted, facing towards the sky, staring at Darkrai, though, Drakrai's eyes were crimson red instead of blue. Darkrai suddenly disappeared and reappered right in front of Brendan, touching his forehead with a finger. Brendan's eyes became empty and he began to lose balance. Then, he fell into the ground.

"Brendan!" Emerald tried to know what was happening to Brendan, as Darkrai returned into the sky. "Golduck, use Hydro Pump! Weavile, use Ice Beam!" While the Pokémons attacked Darkrai, Emerald tried to wake Brendan up, but he had no luck.

**What will happen to Brendan? Why is Darkrai here? Is Darkrai the one behind all this? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 6 – A True Nightmare:

**After Brenda blacking out, what the hell will happen?**

Brendan's POV (point of view):

I suddenly woke up in my bed in New Bark Town. I was at home? I looked around and everything looked normal, tough the sky was grey. I sit up and noticed the alarm clock not working. I looked towards my Poké Dicer, and also noticed that it wasn't working. I was worried because Tyrogue and the others could be hurt. I went downstairs to see Jessica and mom, to ask them what was going on… I was ok, but still tired. Nothing electronic was working. Where were Jane and the others, by the way? I reached the living room, but no one was there. Again, no electronic device worked at all. I noticed a letter on top of the desk. I began to read it, curious about what it could tell.

"Dear Brendan,

I hope you're okay in your adventure. Good news, your Piloswine evolved into a Mamoswine. How is – "

The letter had nothing more written on it. It had a big risk through the rest of the paper. Mom could've got surprised and drew it by mistake, but then again, it wasn't the only option. I noticed something weird: a little red stain on the lower corner of the letter and began to fear what it was. It was already dry, so I really couldn't tell what it was. I then decided to go to the lab, to see Professor Elm, Tyranitar and all the others. In the way to the lab, I could notice something very weird: no one was in the houses of the whole Town. I entered the lab and my heart began to raise its speed. I couldn't spot Professor Elm or any Pokémon in the lab. I raced towards the backyard and shouted:

"Tyranitar! Charizard! Blastoise! Venusaur! Jolteon! Anyone?" There was no response, even though I shouted with all the power my lungs and vocal cords could use. I began to think about the worse, and quickly dashed out of the Lab. I quickly arrived to Cherrygroove City and opened Jane's house's door, to see if she was ok. I looked around and couldn't see either her or her parents. I went to her backyard, but didn't found any of her Pokémons. They couldn't have all run away: Marshtomp was kind of lazy and liked to be near the little lake on the backyard. I went to the house next door, Luna's house. The same happened. I tried to use a Poké Gear I found to call Lion and Sunny, but it didn't work at all. I searched every house and couldn't found a single person. Don't know why, my mind had the idea of going to Kanto. Not knowing why, I simply thought of it. I began the travel to Kanto, and strangely enough, there were no people or wild Pokémons. I went through the region, and I passed through Saffron City, worried about Lucario. Again, no living soul to be seen. My heartbeat's speed began to increase, and I became more and more scared by each second that passed by. I left the Dojo, and suddenly, my legs started to move on their own, but I wasn't really paying attention to that. Before I realized, I was in Lavender Town. I looked up towards the Tower's peak and something just made me enter the Tower. I saw the multiple tombstones that reached halfway from my feet to my knees, with the names of many Pokémons: a Syther named Scythy, a Vulpix named Ember-Cute, a shiny Forretress (a star was near the name, showing that it was shiny), and many more. I looked towards the spiraling staircase and something began to attract me to it. I began to climb the stairs, with my heartbeat still high. I continued to climb, until I reached the third floor, everything was normal, but reaching it something called my attention. Unlike any other floor, this one had a tombstone that reached my waist at the end of the room. To make things even more curious, this tombstone had a candle beneath it, showing the names clearer. The skies visible through the windows of the floor were still light grey. I noticed that all the other tombstones were normal, but they each held the name of a different Pokémon. There wasn't a single pair of a repeated Pokémons. I approached the biggest tombstone and I lowered myself so I could read the names.

"Gallade… Gardevoir…" my voice began to tremble. I also had a Gallade and a Gardevoir with me… I mean, I'm supposed to have, but I simply continued to read. "Floatzel… Sceptile… Ambipom… Raichu… Lucario… Tyranitar… Manectric… Salamence… Flygon… Metagross…" my throat became dry as a desert, and my heart seemed to be trying to jump off my chest, trying to open it up. Not only Pokémons I was supposed to have with me at the moment, but also Pokémons that are very dear to me. I didn't want to think of the worst. I mean, I'm not the only one all these Pokémons. But my brain began to shake when I saw the last two names on the tombstones. "Tyrogue… Rotom…" I quickly stood up and my right eye dropped a tear. The proof was that Rotom is supposed to be extremely rare, if not unique. Those were my Pokémons… Suddenly, I heard steps, coming from behind. I turned around, in hope to be someone I could talk to and ask about all that's happening. I do regret from turning around. I saw a dragon-like silhouette in the shadows. It began to come out of it, and the image was simply horrible: a Charizard, with huge scars, deep wounds, some even dripping blood, the right wing broken and pointing downwards, as the left one was half-ripped, the skull partially seen at the right corner, and dark-grey deep eyes with crimson pupils. I began to fear the creature at the other side of the room, and backed off. The "creature" didn't move and didn't say a thing. Then, from the shadow, a Blastoise with similar eyes, the right cannon broken, cracks on its shell, and in an equal state as Charizard, came out of them. I became even more scared, as steps echoed through the staircase from the level above, showing a Venusaur, in an equal state, but the petals at the flower on his back were ripped, some of them even bitten off. Also, the hind left leg was limp. I backed off, as the deep dark-grey soul-piercing eyes glared at me, as if they were furious. Suddenly, I turned around again, finding myself right in front of a Gardevoir in the same devastating state, with even the right arm riven. My heart almost jumped through my throat, and my brain shook ferociously, making me fall into the floor. Suddenly, a Cloyster emerged from the ground, with eyes in the same state, cracks all over its body, and his horn broken. Many more Pokémons in the same state, sometimes with only one eye or wounds reaching bones, appeared from underground, coming from the graves. The little scary Raichu made me realize: these were my Pokémons. They all glared at me and made a malicious grin to me. All went towards me, and I simply closed my eyes. About five seconds passed, and I reopened them again. I was in a dark place, floating, since I couldn't feel the floor or walls. It was too dark to even tell if my eyes were closed or opened. Then, I noticed that I could see my body. Then, I saw a silhouette that seemed familiar. It got clear, and I saw Jane. I really hoped that it was Jane. She approached me, and I saw her comforting soft smile. I made a soft face, happy for seeing her, but then, her smile turned into a malicious grin, and her eyes turned deep-grey with crimson pupils, like if they'd exploded.

"We all died because of you… But that doesn't mean that we won't bring you with us…" Jane approached me even closer and her arm went through my body. I couldn't feel a thing, or even open my lips to talk. All I know, was that I was near death.

Outside (returning to author's point of view):

"Wake up Brendan! Snap out of it!" said Emerald, shaking Brendan, trying to wake him.

**What did you thought about the nightmare? Will you have a nightmare tonight (I know I will)? What will happen next? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	7. Chapter 7

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 7 – Spreading the Dark:

**Last time, we not only saw that Brendan had a terrible nightmare, but that Darkrai is also capable of doing that to humans! What shall be shown next?**

"Wake up Brendan! Snap out of it!" said Emerald, shaking Brendan, trying to wake him. "Grr… Golduck, use Iron Tail! Weavile, Metal Claw! And maike it quick, both of you!" Emerald said, in a tone of anger, quite mad at Darkrai.

"Gol!"

"Wea!"

Both nodded and jumped at high speed towards Darkrai. Golduck's tail and Weavile's claws began to glow white and turned into iron. Darkrai glared at both Golduck and Weaville and then floated towards them. Darkrai touched their foreheads, making them fall asleep and fall into the ground.

"Golduck! Weavile! Oh no… I have to wake up Brendan, but how?" Emerald wondered, turning around, facing Brendan, who was in the middle of the ground. "Well, this is an emergency…" Emerald first prayed a bit and then clapped twice. Then, he aimed and then kicked Brendan's… Ok, I don't really know the term that won't disturb minor's… Whatever, Emerald kicked Brendan's balls, to say it clear. Brendan immediately waked up (cartoony silly reaction), and almost jumped, with his eyes completely whitened out.

"AHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Brendan shouted in pain.

"Oh, no "thank you Emerald"? Without me, you would still be having that unpleasant nap of yours."

"I THANK YOU FOR THAT, BUT YOU KICKED ME IN THE NUTS!"

"I heard "thank you", so, you're welcome." Emerald replied, trying to change the subject a bit.

"By the way, are your feet made out of metal or what?" asked Brendan, feeling quite a strong pain.

"Forget about that for now. Golduck and Weavile are down." Emerald said, glaring at Darkrai. Brendan also glared at Darkrai, with a mean look. Darkrai turned aroun and flew towards the opposite direction.

"What the-? Darkrai's running away?" Brendan asked, noticing Darkrai floating away.

"Seems so. We have to wake Golduck and Weavile up." Emerald said, as bth of them approached the sleeping Pokémons.

With Lion, Zach, Sapphire and Zuzu:

"We've been walking for ages! God damn it!" Zach complained, tired from walking through the giant maze.

"Calm down Zach. I never said that the path was short. If everything goes as I deduce, we'll end up finding Green and Bluhite." Explained Lion.

"I would prefer not to… That Spada guy seems excited everytime he sees me." Sapphire admitted, noticing Bluhite's behavior.

"What about it? He creeps you out? Hahaha!" Zach asked, laughing a bit.

"Not that… I'd rather not to talk about it." Sapphire answered, blushing a bit.

"Sampert! Swampert! Swampert!" Zuzu laughed.

"You're right Zuzu. Hehehe…" Lion laughed, agreeing with Zuzu.

"It seems that you either like him, or you like Ruby, which I think it's the right answer. Right, Lion?" Zach chuckled, making Sapphire snap.

"Correct." Lion confirmed.

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Sapphire asked, blushing madly.

"You have a strong bond between your respective auras." Lion explained, making Sapphire wonder what he meant by that.

"And how can you like that guy? He's so feminine and… uhhh… how do I say this without getting smacked in the face…?"

"You could say that opposites attract. Feminine Guy and Wild Girl." Lion chuckled, making Zuzu, Zach, and himself laugh.

"Grrr… Shut up!" Sapphire said, quite upset.

"Please calm down. It's not god to see such beautiful lady as you to explode in fury." Lion said, making Sapphire stop and snap. Then, Sappire blushed and simply became quiet.

With Diamond and Platinum:

"Lax! Tru! Pearl! Where are you?" asked Diamond, walking through a hall of the maze, followed by Platinum, Archy (Crystal's Arcanine), Sudobo (Gold's Sudowoodo) and Silver's Rhyperior.

"Empoleon! Rapidash! Is anyone there?" Platinum asked, worried about her Pokémons.

"Sudo-woodo!" Sudowwodo said, also in search for his friends and Trainer.

With Sunny:

"Watch out guys. We still don't know who's behind all this." Sunny said, as his Charizard and Lax looked around, trying to not miss anything important.

"Ro? ROOOOOOOOOOOO!" Charizard roared, after noticing a shadow flying around.

"It seems that you've spotted me." Darkrai said, revealing to be the shadow, but, surprisingly, was talking in human speech.

"D-Drakrai? How the hell can you talk like humans?" Sunny asked, not understanding how Darkrai obtained that ability,

"Lax!"

"Shut up, pesky Munchlax! To answer your question, it seems that I don't have the answer for it. You see, it seems that my powers are getting more powerful, and I'm gaining quite a number of many new abilities. For example, at first, I could only use Dark Void to put Pokémons into sleep. Now, I can even put Humans into sleep."

"Hmm… And I suppose that you don't know where this is."

"Hahaha… How would I not know this place? I created this maze!"

"WHAT?" Sunny asked, amazed by the expansion of Darkrai's capabilities.

"It's true… You see, I needed Trainers and Pokémons in order to test my new capabilities, and when I spotted the wide group of Trainers near the lake, I just couldn't pass the opportunity. Though, the storm is something that I don't really control. Wherever I pass by, if I'm emitting strong waves of energy, the weather changes into a thunderstorm. Of course, creating another dimension in an existing dimension needs quite a lot of energy, but it seems that I'm perfectly fine."

"I don't really care what you say, but I now that if I defeat you, I'll be able to save everyone else! Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" Sunny commanded, as Charizard flew up high towards Darkrai, ready to attack.

"Hugh… So easy…" Darkrai pointed its right hand towards Sunny, and an empty Poké Ball began to glow. Then, the Poké Ball sent a red laser beam towards Charizard. Before could notice, he was withdrawn into the Poké Ball.

"What the-? Charizard!" Sunny picked up his Charizard's Poké Ball and pressed the button, trying to make it open, but it had no result. "Grr… Then I'll use Sharpedo and Relicanth!" Sunny picked his other two Poké Balls and pressed the button, but had no luck.

"Poké Balls work only half way through, in this dimension: Pokémons can enter them, but they can't get out of them."

"Luckily, I have Lax here with me, and since he's not mine, and I don't have his Poké Ball, I can use him with no worries!"

"Lax!" Diamond's Munchlax supported Sunny, agreeing with him.

"Lax, use Rollout!" Sunny said, as Lax jumped into the air and curled into a ball, spinning at a high speed. Then, it went back into the ground and bounced back towards Darkrai.

"Useless…" Darkrai simply floated away to the right, easily dodging the attack. "What the-?" Darkrai became wide eyed, when he noticed he had a long tongue wraped around his body. Darkrai then looked towards Lax, discovering that it was his tongue.

"Now, send him down!" Sunny commanded, as Munchlax flipped sideways, sending Darkrai towards the ground when withdrawing his tongue. Darkrai quickly hit the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

"Insolent!" Darkrai yelled, as he dashed out of the cloud and touched Sunny's forehead with one of his fingers, putting him into a deep sleep.

"Munch? Munchlax-Munch!" Lax said, worried about Sunny, approaching him. "Munch…" Munchlax growled at Darkrai, in anger.

"Why such a face? He's just asleep." Darkrai said, approaching Lax. "And you don't stand a chance against me."

"Hari!"

"Hera-crooo!"

Lion's Hariyama and Heracross quickly cleared the way, by using Focus Punch and Megahorn against Darkrai.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Darkrai went towards the wall, feeling great pain, from the powerful Super Effective moves.

"Hariyama!" Hariyama said, standing by for battle.

"Hera!" Heracross glared at Darkrai.

"Maybe I should try to back off for a little while… but believe me, none of you have heard the last of me!" Darkrai began to float and went away. Hariyama and Heracross then watched Sunny closely, along with Lax.

Sunny's dream:

"Where is this…? Dewford Town?" Sunny asked, finding himself in what it seemed to be his hometown. He entered his house, but couldn't find neither his younger brother nor his dad. "What is happening here? Well, maybe they went out…" Sunny entered the backyard, where normally his Pokémons stayed. When he opened it, all his Pokémons had ferocious appearances, with red-crimson eyes. They charged at Sunny, with some hints of blood in their mouths. Sunny immediately ran away from his many Pokémons, in fear of actually getting eaten by them. Sunny managed to hide from them, hiding behind some nearby trees. Sunny breath heavily from the adrenaline and then sighted in relieve, hoping that his Pokémons wouldn't find him. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he reopened them, he saw Luna right in front of him, with red crimson eyes like his Pokémons, and a bloody knife on her right hand. She raised the knife, pointing towards Sunny's chest. By reaction, Sunny automatically tackled Luna, making her drop the knife. Sunny began to run in despair and fear: his Pokémons and his girlfriend seemed to be possessed. Then, he entered the existing cave in Dewford Town and stopped to catch his breath in a pitch black room. His family was missing, his Pokémons were trying to make him dinner, and his girlfriend tried to kill him. Then, Sunny noticed a strange silhouette in the end of the room. He didn't recognize it at first, but then he noticed the shape of it as the shape of a woman. "Mom…? Mom!" Sunny dashed towards the figure, with a tear falling from his left eye.

Back to real-life:

"Hera?"

"Munch?"

Heracross and Lax were staring at Hariyama, trying to understand what he was doing. Hariyama seemed to be preparing something with his hands. Then, he picked up Sunny by the collar of the t-shirt with his left hand and his right hand began to glow lightly-grey. Then, Hariyama began to quickly slap Sunny's face in both sides, making him wake up.

"Ouch! Why did you use Wake-Up Slap?" Sunny asked, feeling great pain on his cheeks.

"Hari!" Hariyama said, as he pointed towards the hall from where he and Heracross came from. Sunny didn't understand at first, but he then saw Gold's Pichu, lying down on the floor, with a great injury on his leg.

"You need help, little buddy?" asked Sunny, approaching Pichu.

"Pi! Pi-Pichu!" Pichu nodded, as Sunny picked him up.

With Red, Pearl, Ruby and Dono:

"Hariyama! Hariyama! Where are you?" Pearl asked, noticing that Hariyama, that was with them, had disappeared.

"He must have turned into another path. Calm down, Pearl." Red said, trying to calm Pearl down a bit.

"Dono, can you tell where Sapphire is?" Ruby asked.

"Don!" Dono answered, nodding, answering no.

With Jane and the others:

"Next time, Raichu, be more careful, ok?" asked Jane, worried about Raichu.

"Rai! Raichu!" Raichu answered yes. Suddenly, a wall appeared from the ground, making them unable to turn back.

"What the-? We're trapped?" asked Blue, noticing the wall.

"Fearow!" multiple Fearow's with crimson eyes chirped, flying towards the group.

"Fearows?" Yellow asked, noticing the big swarm coming towards them. Then, she looked at Jane and saw her tremble with fear and with watering eyes. "Jane, are you ok?"

"Fea… F-Fea… Fearows!" Jane simply panicked, almost crying, and dashed towards another hall. Raichu then began to follow her, worried about her. Unluckily, the Fearows had the same idea.

**Is Darkrai becoming more powerful? Where did the Fearows come from? What did you think about the kicking scene at the begining? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	8. Chapter 8

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 8 – Side-Effects:

**Buena Sera! I'm in Italy! Maybe the chapters might come later than usual, but still, I hope you like this chapter that I came up with ^_^ (I won't start writing in Italian, stay calm)**

**PS: This chapter will be focusing mainly on Ruby and Sapphire (Probably my favorite Shipping)**

With Zach, Sapphire, Lion and Zuzu:

Zach continued to mock Sapphire for liking Ruby. She was starting to feel uncomfortable, and quickly wanted to change the subject. "Let's change the subject… How about "why are a Tauros, a Blastise and a Torchic charging towards us?"?" Sapphire suggested, but then, she paused for a moment and then realized the situation they were in. "… WHAT?"

"Oh crap!" Zach let the phrase escape from his mouth, in surprise for what he was seeing.

Lion glanced at Zuzu and then at Zach, thinking on a plan. "I think it's time to shine, Zach. You have a Swampert at home, so you're the best to use Zuzu in this situation."

"Uh… You ok with this, Zuzu?" Zach asked, in doubt that Zuzu would even let him command him.

"Just do it!" Sapphire yelled, glaring at Zuzu. Zuzu quickly walked towards Zach and nodded, confirming that Zach can command him.

"Ok then… Zuzu! Wash them to shore with Surf!"

"Swam… pert!" Zuzu roared, as a wave of water formed right underneath him and he rode it. The wave then became big enough to cover the area. When it hit the rampaging Pokémons, they stopped the running.

Sapphire sighted in relief, for her and the others being ok. Then, she saw the Torchic of the group of wet Pokémons approaching.

"To… To… Torchic!" Torchic sneezed, shaking the water off of his body.

"Look at this poor Torchic." Sapphire picked up the Torchic and put him on top of her head. "This Torchic reminds me of Toro, when I first received him from my dad."

"That Torchic… It's Destiny's!" Zach said, recognizing the Torchic.

"Bingo." Lion replied, picking Torchic off Sapphire's head and giving him to Zach. "These are Pearl's Tauhiko and Blue's Blasty… Have any of you spotted them?" Lion asked Tauhiko and Blasty. They answered by nodding no.

"Is that… It's Zach!" Bluhite said, at the end of the hall, followed by Green.

"Not to mention Sapphire and the Lion boy." Green added, noticing the other figures in the end of the hall. They walked up to them, so they could reunite.

"Hi Spada." Sapphire said, for once trying to be nice with someone.

"Hello, Sapphire!" Bluhite said in response, in quite a cheering tone. "Zach, Lion." He added, but this time, in a bored tone of voice.

"Are you serious?" Zach asked Bluhite, looking like this -_-U

"It's good to see that everyone's okay…" Lion interrupted, sighting. "Now if you excuse me…" Lion leaned against the wall and began to focus, by closing his eyes.

"Um… What is he doing?" Green asked, not understanding what Lion was trying to do.

"Focusing. Don't make a noise." Said Zach, helping his friend out.

Lion continued to focus and obtained a visual image of the maze, by using his powers and abilities of aura. He then reopened his eyes again and went towards the group. "Ok, Sapphire, Zuzu." Sapphire became surprised for him mentioning her name and Zuzu's. "Take Zuzu with you and go that way." Lion requested, pointing towards the hall of the right. "If so, you'll find a group and you'll join them. Try not to separate from them as much as possible. The rest comes with me this way, so we can find many other groups. What do you say?" Lion asked, and everyone shrugged, not knowing exactly what to say, though, when they looked back, Sapphire was already gone, along with Zuzu.

"Moo?" Tauhiko asked, not knowing where she went.

"Calm down a bit. Let's go." Lion took the lead, making Green sight and then follow him. Zach and Bluhite looked at each other and decided to follow Lion, along with Tauhiko, Blasty and Torchic.

After a quick dash through the hall, Sapphire reached the small group constituted of Red, Pearl, Ruby and Dono.

"Dono!"

"Zuzu!"

Sapphire and Ruby quickly dashed towards their respective Pokémons and hugged them.

"Sapphire? How'd you got here?" Red asked, not really understanding how she did it.

"Lion helped me out a bit. Hey, by the way, who's that?" Sapphire asked, noticing a shadow approaching them from the group.

"Darkrai!" Pearl said, in a tone of scare and enthusiasm at the same time.

"Seems we have a smart one here!" Darkrai exclaimed, noticing that he was recognized.

"A Pokémon… that can talk?" Red asked, slowly, amazed by Darkrai's ability.

"Shuffle!" Darkrai said, as two dark orbs formed in his hands. Then, he fired them towards Red and Pearl, surrounding them in a big orb of darkness, sending them through the halls, sending them to other places of the maze.

"Red! Pearl!" Ruby said, noticing his friends were gone.

"Now, about you two!" Darkrai said, as he quickly dashed towards Ruby and Sapphire, touching their foreheads, making them fall into a deep sleep. Darkrai then quickly fled, not wanting to face other Pokémons yet, mainly because he was still injured from his previous fight against Hariyama and Heracross. Sapphire and Ruby quickly fell into the ground, and their index fingers ended up touching each other.

On (what I call) Dreamland:

"Uhh… My head is killing me…" Sapphire said, waking up, right next to Ruby.

"Mine too…" Ruby said, also waking up, right next to her. He was on the right side, and Sapphire on the left side. Then, both of them sat up.

"Are we in… Littleroot Town?" Ruby asked, noticing his house on the right and Sapphire's house on the left.

"Good… I can take a nap to take this headache out." Sapphire said, standing up, along with Ruby. Then, when they went into opposite directions, trying to go towards their respective houses, they realized something: they were handcuffed. They both stared at the handcuffs, and then, Sapphire broke the silent. "WHY DID YOU HANDCUFFED US?"

By the high frequency screech, Ruby shrugged. "Wh-why are you assuming that I did this?"

"You're the only one I see here!"

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Yes it does!"

"I really hate that about you: you jump into conclusions! You have no proof about who handcuffed us and you automatically assume that it was me! What would I win by handcuffing us? If I was the one doing so, tell me!"

By Ruby's speech, Sapphire backed off. She admitted that, for once, Ruby was right, but her determined attitude simply didn't want to lose the argument. Both of them stayed silent for a while, and Sapphire took a guilty look, trying to show that she was sorry, but not wanting to admit it.

Ruby hen realized that she was sad, and also made a guilty look. Then, he decided to break the silence. "What now?"

"We have to try to take these off. I have a plan." Sapphire quickly dashed towards her dad's lab and went inside, pulling Ruby.

"W-wait up!" said Ruby, trying not to fall, but with his balance very off.

Inside the lab:

"That's odd… Dad's not here… Better!" Sapphire said, picking up a box on the corner of the lab, noticing that her dad was missing. Then, she put the box on the table and opened it, taking a long saw from it. "Now, hold still!"

"Sapphire… what are you trying to do?" Ruby asked, noticing that Sapphire was preparing to use the saw on his wrist. "You're not thinking…"

"Since my idea is cutting one of the hands off and I was the one haing the idea, you have to lose this one." Sapphire explained, prepared to begin the sawing.

"Sapphire." Ruby called, and she looked at him, taking the saw out. "Look." He took his free hand and pointed his finger towards her eyes, surprising her a bit. He began to shake his finger around through the air, making her eyes roll, in search for it. She continued to follow his finger by rolling her eyes. Then, Ruby quickly increased the speed of the waving, making her a bit dizzy and then poked her forehead with the finger, making her head lean backwards. He then quickly took the saw out of her sight.

"What the-? What the hell did you do?" Sapphire asked, a little confused, as Ruby began to saw the chain of the handcuffs.

"It's an old trick. I used to do that to Nana and Coco, when they were still a Poochyena and a Skitty. They always got confused and dizzy like you, right now." Ruby chuckled, laughing under his breath. Then, he realized what he said and looked at Sapphire, seeing her face of anger.

"Say… what?"

"You were trying to cut my hand off while you could try to cut the chain. Live with it." Ruby explained, continuing to saw the chain, until he noticed that the saw blades were too bunt for the job. "Doesn't work… Anything else is in that box?"

"Hmm…" Sapphire began to search into the box again, trying to find something that would work for the job. "How about this pair of scissors?"

Ruby sighed, by the limited options. "Worth trying." Ruby took the pair of scissors and tried to break the chain as much as he could, but it didn't even scratch. "Anything else?"

"Not that it might work… how about this screwdriver? We could try to break the lock." Sapphire suggested, wondering if it could work.

"Nah… It's too big to enter the lock…"

"So… WE'RE STUCK TOGETHER?" Sapphire asked, yelling.

"Calm down! Yes, it means that we're stuck together! You have any problem with that?" Ruby answered, quite loudly, sick of Sapphire's reclamations.

"Yes I have, you son of a beach ball!" (No, it isn't censored)

After half an hour later of arguing:

"*breath* *breath*… Done?" Ruby asked, breathing loudly from arguing for more than half an hour with Sapphire.

"Yes…" Sapphire answered, also tired up.

Both of them returned to their normal breath rate and looked towards the floor, and waited for the other to start. Ruby then decided to break the silence. "Your place or mine?"

"Uh?"

"Your house or mine? We can't stay in the lab forever." Ruby explained.

"My place. I want to take a nap." Ruby didn't really understand Sapphire's motive, but, nonetheless, he didn't want to start another argument.

Ruby and Sapphire entered her house, and noticed that her parents weren't home. They went upstairs and reached a door at the end of the hall. Sapphire opened it, and Ruby assumed that it was her room. As soon as he sighted the inside of the room, he almost fell to the floor. "T-T-This is you-your room?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"For heaven's sake! This room is messier than three dozens of houses after a tornado!" Ruby exclaimed, noticing the clothes, empty Poké Balls, books, papers, various things, and not to mention the trash pill at the feet of her bed.

"What do you mean? It's completely fine."

"I can't tell the color of the floor!"

"It's blue." Sapphire lowered down and took some trash away, showing the floor, revealing that it was, in fact, blue.

"Grr…" Ruby, for once, was the one to growl. He quickly pulled Sapphire with him downstairs. Sapphire was amazed by the strength he had. She had always thought that he was kindly weak. Ruby pulled her towards his house and quickly pulled her upstairs, trying to reach his. He did it with such strength, that neither of them even noticed that Ruby's parents were also missing. Sapphire was forced to enter Ruby's room, seeing his room for the very first time: completely cleaned, with no trash pile on his bed, a carpet in the middle of the floor, a PC, a couple of closets, and, strangely, a working set of weights, for exercise.

Sapphire's POV:

I was dragged by Ruby towards one of the closets. Don't know why, I kept staring at those exercising weights. My eyes seemed glued, until Ruby began to talk. "Hold these."

"What are these things?" I asked, looking at the containers of the liquids. I couldn't tell what they were.

"Those are called detergents. Now, let's go back to your house!" Ruby said, picking up many objects, which seemed to be mean to cleaning, and dragged me again through the houses, until we reached my room again.

Back to Normal POV:

Ruby gave Sapphire some brushes and detergents, which he brought from his home, and leaned against the floor, starting by picking up the papers scattered around the floor of her room. "Test, test, test, invite for Emerald's birthday…? That explains why you arrived late and with your hair all messy."

"Ruby… what are you doing?" Sapphire asked, quite confused, not understanding what Ruby was doing.

"Cleaning up!" Ruby replied, picking up some used tissues and some napkins. Then, he quickly put them on the trash can and then continued the work.

"What's that?"

"It's when someone cleans the room because it's too filthy and dirty!" Ruby replied, starting to pick up the empty Poké Balls.

"Never did it before…" Sapphire admitted, looking like a confused little Pokémon.

"Really? Well, it's never too late to learn something. Start by clean this Poké Balls with the liquid of that container. You release it by pressing on the trigger. Then, use that piece of cloth to clean it up. Understood?" Ruby explained and Sapphire nodded, starting to work. Ruby handed her some Poké Balls with his free hand, Sapphire then used the spray to spread the liquid around the Poké Balls, and then used the piece of cloth to clean them up. After a short while, all the Poké Balls were completely cleaned.

"What's this thing, anyway?" Sapphire asked, looking at the liquid that was inside the container. She then began to sniff the tip of the sprayer, trying to know its smell. "Achoo!" she sneezed, due to being unfamiliar with the scent of the chemicals. Then, she licked the tip of it, and the taste was simply horrible. She made a chibi face, spitting her tongue out in disgust. Then, she became more curious for the sprayer than the liquid. She looked into the tiny hole with the right eye and then, by accident, she pressed the trigger, sending a small part of the liquid against her eye. "AAAHHHH!"

Ruby became startled and immediately turned around, seeing Sapphire with a face of pain, with her right eye closed, rubbing it, while putting the sprayer on the desk. "Sapphire, are you ok?"

"Yeah." Sapphire answered, lying, feeling the burn on her eye.

"Don't try to lie." Ruby said, putting his hand on top of her hand, the one that was rubbing her eye, and took it away. "Don't move." Rub requested. Sapphire nodded in response, with her eye still closed. Ruby put his index finger over her eye, and the thumb underneath the eye. He then moved the fingers so the eye would open, revealing it to be faintly red. "It's burning a lot?"

"Just a bit…" Sapphire lied, trying to maintain her strong composter. Her eye was giving her the burn equal to a big fire.

"Don't try to lie…" Ruby said, reaching another sprayer.

"No! That'll hurt me again!" Sapphire said, afraid of the sprayer.

"This one has clean water. Trust me." Ruby requested. Sapphire wanted to say no, but she ended up saying yes. "This will tickle a bit." Ruby said, pressing the trigger twice, spraying water over her eye, cleaning the eye a bit. Sapphire quickly closed her eye again, and then noticed that the burn had calmed down. Suddenly, she felt something soft pressing against her closed eye for two seconds. "This was for good luck."

"You… You kissed my eye?" Sapphire asked, blushing really slightly (again, only girls with their miraculous vision could tell).

"Yeah. Now, let's continue. The room won't clean by itself." Ruby said, turning around, hiding a slight blush, starting to pick up some clothes that were scattered around. _"Why the hell did I do that?"_

"Ok…" Sapphire said, starting to pick clothes too.

After some clothe picking (I believe Ruby picked up two bras, and I could swear that he put one in his pocket… just kidding!... Or am I? Muwahhahahahahah!), taking the trash out of Sapphire's bed, cleaning the floor and a lot more, they finally ended.

"I'm so tired!" Sapphire said, sitting down on her bed, making Ruby's arm hanging in the air, since he was still standing up. "Now I want to take a nap… Oh no..."

"What?"

"I can't sleep like this… I can only sleep in my bed, with my head pointing towards the door. And if I do so, you'll be all twisted." Sapphire explained, noticing that it wouldn't work to lay on in bed, since it was stuck against the wall.

"Then why don't you sleep facing the back against the ceiling? That will do the trick." Ruby suggested, thinking of solutions for the problem.

"I won't sleep like that, it's uncomfortable!" Sapphire protested.

"Uncomfortable? I sleep like that all the time, and I feel it more comfortable." Ruby explained, not really understanding why Sapphire was protesting, if she really wanted to take a nap.

"It's uncomfortable for me because…!" Sapphire said, but she suddenly stopped and looked to the side, blushing a bit.

"Because of what?" Ruby asked, not really understanding what she meant. He then saw that Sapphire's expression showed shame and embarrassment. Ruby didn't really understand why she was like that, but he decided to back off a bit.

"Because… Grr…" Sapphire said, not wanting to reveal why she couldn't sleep facing the back to the ceiling. Then, she looked away, closed her eyes and pointed her hands towards her chest, that has "matured" over the years.

"Oh… OOOHHHH! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" Ruby said, looking down, feeling a little bit bad about himself, for forcing Sapphire to answer that.

"Grr… Either way… I can't stay awake for much longer… I'm too sleepy…" said Sapphire, with her eyes half closed, almost shutting completely.

"Well… There are two possibilities…" Ruby said, thinking of options so Sapphire could sleep like she wanted.

"Which… are…?"

"Either I lay on you or on your side…" Ruby suggested, making out the only two options that came into his mind that would work and not hurt anyone at all.

"What? Oh… I'm too sleepy to argue with you… " Sapphire said, almost falling asleep.

"Maybe the second option is the best one." Said Ruby, picking Sapphire, who was almost falling. Then, she fell asleep in his arms, feeling comfortable. He then lied down on the bed and put Sapphire next to him, so she could sleep like she wanted.

After a good nap, even with Ruby falling asleep:

"Hmm… What happened?" Sapphire asked, sitting up, noticing she was still handcuffed, and finding Ruby right next to her.

"Uh…? Sapphire! You woke up!" Ruby said, seeming happy for seeing Sapphire awake.

"You slept next to me?" Sapphire asked loudly, with a tone of fury.

"C-calm down! I put the sheets over you and I slept over them, so it wouldn't look that… -Uh!" Ruby said, not completing the sentence, as Sapphire quickly jumped out of the bed, pulling Ruby forward, making him fall face-first against the center of the bed.

"I want to take a shower!" Sapphire said, moving towards the bathroom.

"S-Say what?" Ruby asked, standing up.

"What's the problem?"

"Did you forget about these?" Ruby asked, showing the handcuffs.

"Oh! Almost forgot about those!" Sapphire said, almost in panic.

"Well… I have another plan…" Ruby began to think.

"What?"

"Well, we could… Do you have any swimming suit?"

"Umm… I think I have one… why?" Sapphire asked, taking out a two piece blue-sapphire bikini from the closet.

"It's possible…" Ruby said, examining the top part of the bikini, noticing that it was easily wearable without going through the handcuffs.

"Ruby… what are you planning?" Sapphire asked, not recall understanding what he was making with the top part of the bikini.

"The only possibility we have is taking a shower together."

"WHAT?"

"Take off your attire and dress this." Ruby said, calmly, making Sapphire snap again.

"W-WHAT? WHY?"

"Is either you wearing this and maintaining the cycling shorts, or you go all naked and I see your body. Your choice." Ruby said, joking a bit.

"Grrr…" Sapphire growled, right to the point of starting a fight, but nonetheless, she took the bikini away from his hands. Then, she began to wonder how she would take the attire out.

"Here." Ruby said, taking a little scissor out of his sewing kit, and cut the sleeve and the side of the attire, making it easy to take off. Then, he quickly stood with his back facing hers, so he wouldn't see her undressing. Sapphire hesitated a bit at first, but her attire was already cut up. She then quickly changed her clothes into the top part of the bikini, maintaining her cycling shorts. "I'll sew that later."

"What about you?" Sapphire asked, noticing that Ruby would also have to wear clothes for the shower.

"I just need to take my shirt and shoes off. The trousers are waterproof." Ruby explained, taking his shoes off. Then, he took his shirt off, the same way he did to take Sapphire's attire out, making Sapphire's eyes stay glued at his body. She saw what she couldn't believe that Ruby had strong muscles. "What?"

"No-nothing…" said Sapphire, looking away, trying not to stare. Anyway, they entered the bathroom and Ruby sighed in relief, seeing that it was clean, for a change. Sapphire quickly went towards the shower, dragging Ruby by the handcuffs. She began to open the tabs of cold and hot water, until she find the temperature warm enough for the bath.

She stayed under the water for five straight minutes and then closed the water. "Uh?" Ruby asked, not understanding why she didn't used soap, shampoo, or anything like that.

"I'm finished, it's your turn."

"You call that a bath?" Ruby quickly asked, loudly. For once, Sapphire was the one to back off. "Sit!" Ruby said, handing the bath chair to Sapphire. She saw the expression on his eyes, filled with light fury.

Ruby's POV:

I didn't want to show Sapphire my expression of fury, but for heaven's sake… "Sit!" I said, telling her to sit down on the chair. She seemed quite afraid, but I convinced her to sit down. Then, already foreseeing something like this happening, I already had brought hygiene supplies. I took a bottle of shampoo from my bag and prepared to do what it could be the most difficult job of my life: dominate a wild girl's hair.

"What's that?" Sapphire asked, not recognizing the shampoo brand.

"It's called shampoo! Now, stand still!"

"What? No! Then the Pokémons won't approach me! They won't recognize my scent!" Sapphire protested, trying to stop me from washing her hair.

"It's made out of natural products! Calm down, the Pokémons will still recognize your scent." I explained, making Sapphire give in. I put a small amount of shampoo on my free hand, and began to wash her hair. Sapphire crossed her arms, being a bit pissed at Ruby, like little kids do, when they are forced to take a bath. "There. It didn't hurt, right?"

"Grrr… Now it's your turn to take a shower." Sapphire protested, turning away.

"Uh? What do you mean? You still have to use the soap."

"Ruby," she glared at me with those beauty- I mean, terrifying eyes, showing her fangs quite a bit. "You already made me use shampoo. Don't overdo your luck."

"Ok, ok… It's a start." I replied, noticing that this was somewhat a victory for me. "Now, give me five minutes."

Sapphire's POV:

I stood there, seeing Ruby washing up, and I simply couldn't stop staring. I didn't even knew that he had muscles at all, and now, turns out that he has firm muscles… Am I drooling?

"Where are you looking at?" Ruby asked me, smirking. I almost jumped from the sudden question and stood up.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"You're wondering about the muscles, isn't that right?" Ruby asked me, almost like if he read my mind.

"Maybe…" I answered, obviously not able to lie.

He chuckled and turned the water off. "He started making more exercise lately."

"Weren't you the one against violence?" I asked, not really understanding him: first, he says that he doesn't like fights, but then he wants to become stronger? I knew nothing about contests, but I still knew that they weren't that hard. He gulped, as of hearing my question.

"I have my motives…" Ruby answered, looking kindly depressed.

I noticed the expression, which surprised me a bit. I started to feel that I shouldn't have mentioned anything at all. "Did I touch a wound?" I asked, trying to ask if he was bothered by what I said.

"Nah… The only thing is that when I think about my motives, I simply can't smile." Ruby explained, to me. He then helped me stand up, due to the wet floor. Suddenly, we noticed that the handcuffs were shining and we both looked at them. Then, they'd disappeared and a huge flash appered before us…

Normal POV:

Back to the maze:

Both Ruby band Sapphire woke up, not really understanding what the hell just happened to them. Then, Zuzu and Dono approached their Trainers and hugged them, happy for seeing them awake.

"What happened?" Both asked in unison, while standing up.

"You were very, very lucky." Lion, who was right behind them, answered, scaring them a bit.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, not really understanding what Lion meant.

"Darkrai is supposed to cause you nightmare's, but you only shared a dream." Lion explained.

Sapphire began to wave a bit of her loose pigtails (I think that's what they're called), and looked at Lion. "How?"

"People that share a strong bond of aura like you two, might be immune to certain powers when connected. Your fingers were touching, so you created immunity to the nightmare." Lion explained, crossing his arms.

"Ok… but how did you get here? I thought you went the other way." Sapphire asked, finally noticing it.

"I had the help of a little friend." Lion said, as Chuchu jumped onto his shoulder.

**Will you sorry me for the delay? Will the next chapter be less focused on those two? Will Darkrai's powers increase? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	9. Chapter 9

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 9 – Explanations:

**How did Lion reach Sapphire and Ruby so quickly?**

With Lion, Zach, Bluhite, Green, Tauhiko, Torchic and Blasty:

"Are we there yet?" Bluhite asked, tired from walking through the maze.

"No. Be patient." Said Lion, answering the same question for the twentieth time. "But I could… Green, lend me your Poké Gear, if you please."

Green frowned and asked himself in his mind how Lion knew he had a Poké Gear. "No." Green answered, simple and clean.

"What?" Zach and Bluhite asked in unison, both quite astonished.

"Very well." Lion replied, keeping his usual smile, and continued to walk.

"Uh? You're not going to insist in asking for it?" Green asked, quite confused.

"Green, I can tell the personality of a person, and you're stubborn. No matter how many times I ask for it, you won't lend it." Lion answered, making Green quite astonished, like if Lion had just read his personality by hearing a simple word. "Shall we?" Lion asked, as he continued to walk through the maze, leading the way.

"That was strange…" Bluhite added, as he and the others continued to follow Lion.

With Jane, Blue, Yellow and the other Pokémons:

"Fearows!" Jane screamed in fear, shedding two tears from her eyes, and falling into the ground, in fear.

"Rai?" Raichu asked, approaching the Jane, who was sitting in the ground, right about to cry.

"Leave me alone!" Jane said, slapping Raichu away. Yellow and Blue were astonished by seeing Jane in that state.

"J-Jane… What's the matter?" Yellow asked, approaching Jane quite slowly.

"Leave me alone!" Jane said, standing up and dashing towards the nearest entrance, but Blue quickly grabbed her shoulders and made Jane look into Blue's eyes.

"Calm down Jane! What's the matter?" Blue asked, not really understanding why Jane was freaking out.

"Leave me alone! Let me run!" Jane said, kicking Blue's leg and running away. Raichu and Pika saw the whole thing and decided to run after Jane. The Fearows then saw Yellow and Blue, but ignored them. When they saw Jane, they flew down towards her.

"Pika!" Pika said, reaching Jane.

"STOP!" Jane screamed, kicking Pika away, but he was caught by Raichu. "IF I DON'T RUN, THE FEAROWS WILL KILL ME!" Jane screamed, with her hands on her head. "And… THEY'LL KILL EVERYONE AROUND ME!" Jane screamed again, falling into tears, starting to run away again. Raichu and Pika looked at each other and decided to follow her again, ignoring her motives.

"Fea!" the leader of the swarm of Fearows chirped, saying to the others to follow the girl, referring to Jane.

"Rai!" Raichu said, and Pika nodded in response. Then, they both stopped and turned around, facing the Fearows.

"Pika…" Pika said, as little sparks of yellow electricity came from his cheeks.

"Rai…" Raichu said, as yellow sparks also came from his cheeks.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" both yelled, as they released powerful bolts of yellow electricity from their bodies against the Fearows, making all of them faint and fall into the ground.

"Fea…" the Fearows chirped in a low tone, as they faded into dark smoke.

"Pika?" Pika asked, not understanding what happened.

"Rai!" Raichu called Pika and they started to follow Jane again. Then, they stopped when they saw her standing still, shaking in fear, right in front of a giant Fearow (about three times bigger than a normal one), with crimson eyes and white bubbles coming out of his beak.

"Hel-hel-help… me…" Jane whispered, falling backwards against the ground, paralyzed by fear. Her tears began to dropped from her face without she even noticing, and her eyes became hollow.

"Chuchu, use Volt Takle!" Yellow said from behind Jane, as Chuchu dashed towards Fearow, covered by golden electricity, passing right by Jane. Chuchu then jumped and collided against the Fearow, making it disappear into a cloud of dark smoke. "Jane!"

Blue and Yellow reached Jane, who now was sitting down with her face buried between her knees, which were by the same level as her chest, and holding them together with her arms. "Are you ok, Jane." Blue asked, worried about her. Jane nodded in response, saying yes, but not showing her face.

"Jane, what happened…?" Yellow asked, still not understanding why Jane freaked out like that.

"Fearows hate me… They'll kill me and everyone around me…" Jane answered, dropping some more tears, still not moving her face.

Blue looked at Jane with sadness in her eyes, feeling sorry for her. She had experienced something similar when she was only 5 years old, and she also had a strong fear against birds. Blue then picked Jane, making her stand up. "Jane, look, I know what you're going through, and I would like to help you." Jane simply looked towards the ground, still sad and depressed. Blue then made a chibi face and turned around. "You know," Blue started, calling Jane's attention. "I know that Brendan's your boyfriend. What do you think he would think about you if he saw you like that?" Blue asked, making Jane come back to reality.

"Well…" Jane started, not really knowing what to say. Then, Blue grinned evilly and turned half of her face around, showing it to Jane.

"Maybe I should take him from you… Plus…" Blue said, as she completely turned around, showing that her breasts had the triple of the size, and she threw a bra towards the ground. Both Yellow and Jane backed off suddenly, blushing a bit, amazed by what they saw. Raichu, Pika, Chuchu, Minun and Plusle did the same, quite amazed by Blue's anatomy. Jane and Yellow then looked at their respective chests and… well, started comparing to Blue's. "With my looks, I would say he would be mine in a second."

"B-Blue-san!" Yellow said, blushing, quite embarrassed for her friends behavior.

"This took the Fearows out of your mind, didn't it?" Blue asked, making Jane snap. Jane was no longer thinking about getting killed by Fearows or simply Fearows pecking her.

"Thanks Blue… May I say something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"You're only 19 years old, but those sure are big." Jane admitted, still amazed by Blue's.

"Ho-ho-ho… You guys fall for this every time." Blue said, making Yellow, Jane and the others snap out of it. Then, she put her hands inside her shirt and took four Poké Balls from her bosom. Jane and Yellow then began to feel like idiots. Blue then saved the Poké Balls on her belt and took the bra from the ground, putting it inside her bag. "Good thing I brought some of these with me."

"That was low." Jane and Yellow said in unison, but Blue simply shrugged.

"But thanks, once again." Jane thanked Blue, making everyone smile.

With Lion and the others again:

"Hello there, little fella." Lion said, leaning towards the ground, talking to what it seemed no one.

"Well, we all saw it coming. He went mad." Zach said, noticing that Lion was talking alone.

"Cannot disagree…" Bluhite added, agreeing with Zach. Lion then picked up what it seemed to be nothing.

"Zach, you don't even recognize your own Pokémon?" Lion asked, as a Kecleon appeared between his hands.

"Oh!" Zach said, understanding the whole thing. "He's a ninja, I can't fight that."

"_Who is this guy? He found a Kecleon in his camouflage state, and manages to find everyone in a giant maze… Maybe I should keep an eye on him."_ Green thought, still not trusting Lion that much.

"Kecle! Kecle!" Kecleon said, jumping towards Zach, happy to see him.

"Bad Kecleon!" Zach scolded Kecleon, making a sweatdrop appear on everyone, except Kecleon.

"Uh? Jane?" Lion asked, as he saw Jane, Yellow and Blue at the end of the path, along with all the Electric-type Pokémons next to them.

"Lion! Zachy!" said Jane, making Zach fall to the side, pissed about her nickname to him.

"It's good to see that-!" Lion started, but he then suddenly felt something running through his spine. He turned around and made a serious face. "Um… I have to go."

"What?" Jane asked, not understanding.

"Blasty!" Blue said, happy for seeing her Blastoise again, hugging him, ignoring the whole thing with Lion.

"Yellow, Chuchu knows Fly, am I right?" Lion asked suddenly. Yellow nodded slowly in response, quite amazed. She then took some strings and balloons out of her sleeves and tied them to Chuchu's back. "Can you lend her to me for just a bit?"

"Sure." Yellow nodded, still not understanding what was happening. Lion than picked Chuchu up, and she became outlined in grey. Then, she began to float, dragging Lion with her.

"Zach, go that way to find Destiny! Green, Blue, go that way to find Silver! Yellow, Jane, stay together!" Lion requested, pointing towards diferent directions, as he began to fly away with Chuchu's help. Everyone nodded, except Green. Instead, Green frowned.

After a short balloon trip:

"So we were supposed to have a nightmare, but we had a good dream because were touching each other?" Ruby asked, not exactly understanding Lion at first.

"Yes. I sensed Darkrai's presence and power rising, and I became worried, but luckily, you guys are ok." Lion explained, making them a bit even more confused.

"Wait, I had to see Sapphire's room! That's a nightmare to me." Ruby said, starting an argument.

"What? I had to take a shower with shampoo!" Sapphire continued, truly starting the discussion.

"Chu…" Chuchu said, feeling a bit sorry for Lion, who had to listen to the whole argument.

With Diamond and Platinum:

"Sudobo, you have any idea on how to help us out?" Platinum asked Sudobo, Gold's Sudowoodo.

"Sudo…" Sudowoodo nodded, without a single idea in his head.

"What about you two?" Diamond asked Archy and Rhyperior, both answering with a nod, saying the same as Sudobo.

"What can we do? We don't even know if Pearl and the others are in this maze." Platinum said, not really knowing what to do.

"Hmm…" Diamond said, as he stopped Platinum from walking further, plus Sudobo, Archy and Rhyperior. Suddenly, he made a serious face and crossed his arms. Then, he sat down, crossing his legs and picking up his backpack. Then, he began to take out of it multiple sweets and food, such as rice balls. Then, he smilled again and offered a piece of chocolate cake to Platinum. "Let's eat. It's always better to think after eating."

Platinum stared at Diamond and agreed with him. She sat down and accepted the piece of cake he had offered. Archy and the others also sat down, and Diamond gave them some Poffins, so they could also eat. After some bites, Platinum began to think that maybe that was exactly what she needed: to relax, for once. "Diamond, tell us some jokes."

"Ok!" Diamond said, standing up, with crumbs all around his mouth. "What does one Geodude say to the other Geodude?" Everyone nodded, notknowing the answer. "Let's rock!"

Platinum and the others began to laugh, and made signs to Diamond to tell some more.

"What did the judge say when a Skunktank came into the court? Odor in the court!" Platinum and the others couldn't stop laughing at that one, but Diamond continued with the jokes, poses and faces.

"Which Pokémon could also be a pirate? Arrrrrr-ceus!"

"Stop Diamond, I'm about to explode! Hahahahahaha!" Platinum said, laughing so much that her stomach began to hurt. The same was happening to Archy and the others.

"What do you do when your Loudred evolves? Buy more earplugs!" Diamond continued with the jokes, enjoying the laugh of the little audience he was in front of. Everyone laughed uncontrollably from jokes.

"Why does a Farfetchd always carry a wooden stick in its wings? Because it can't afford a gold one!" The jokes continued along with the lunch, making everyone fell well and happy, even though they were in the middle of a crisis.

**What did you thought? What will happen next? Did you liked the jokes? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	10. Chapter 10

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 10 – Golden Crystal (see the pun there?):

**There are still npeople scattered all around the maze to talk about.**

In Dreamland (as I call it):

"Uh…? What's happening?" Crystal noticing that she was in somewhere dark, with purple shades of light. "What's happening…?" she couldn't spot anything besides the twisting horrifying red-crimson clouds. Then, multiple Special Poké Balls appeared out of thin air. There hundreds of them, and Crystal immediately recognized them. All her Pokémons. Then, the Poké Balls shattered into little pieces, and she stood there, seeing all her hard work of catching all those Pokémons… lost. Her eyes began to water a bit, but she maintained her composter. She then began to walk, until she saw who seemed to be Gold. She smiled, happy from seeing him, but then, when he looked up towards her, his eyes became crimson red, and he grinned evilly. Before she knew, she was surrounded by a Sunflora, a Typhlosion, a Sudowoodo, a Togekiss, an Ambipom, a Pichu and a Politoed, all with crimson eyes, just like Gold. Crystal began to back off, as Gold began to approach her. Then, he picked her chin and made her look directly into his fearing eyes. "G-Gold…"

"Wake up…" he whispered, making her snap.

Back to real life:

"Wake up, Crys! Wake up!" Gold screamed, holding Crystal, who was unconscious, on his arms. They were behind a wall, covered by its shadow.

"Hmm…" Crystal mumbled, starting to wake up from a deep sleep. When she woke up, the only ones she saw was Gold and Togebo. "What happened? Where are Sceptile and the others?" Crystal asked, still sleepy.

"Well…" Gold started the explanation.

About fifteen minutes before:

"Hey, Crys… are you hungry?" Gold asked out of the blue.

"No…" Crystal answered, not wanting to admit that she was hungry. Then, her stomach emitted a loud growl, making her blush in embarrassment. "This was Venusaur's stomach."

"Hehehe… Here." Gold said, handing over a packet of cookies. He was already eating one, showing the chocolate chips, and crunching them loudly, making Crystal even hungrier.

"Stop it!" Crystal yelled, sick about Gold picking on her. Then, her stomach emitted an even louder growl. "That's what I get by not eating breakfast…" she whispered under her breath, making Bayleef and the others laugh. "Fine… Give me a cookie." Crystal said, trying to put a hand in the bag of cookies, but Gold quickly took it away. "Hey! You said I could take one!"

"I didn't say what you had to give me in exchange." Gold smirked, laughing a bit.

"What do you want?"

"Let me think… Hmm… What could I get from you?"

"Just say it!"

"You go with me to drink a tea at a good place I know."

"Fine! Just give me a cookie already!" Crystal quickly stole the pack and almost devoured a couple of them. "Wait… did I just accepted going out on a date with you?" Crystal asked, realizing what she had just done.

"Pretty much, yeah." Gold mocked, chuckling a bit.

"What have I done…?" Crystal whispered, making Sceptile and the other two laugh.

"Keep your promise." Gold chuckled. Crystal simply looked at him with an expression of boredom.

Gold and Crystal continued to walk, until they found a dark being right in front of them. "Two other test pieces? Great…" Darkrai said, making Gold and Crystal back off a bit.

"Test?" Crystal asked.

"Yes… You shall be the first one." Darkrai said, disappeareing from thin air and reappearing right in front of her, touching her forehead, making her fall into a deep sleep.

"Crystal!" Gold yelled, picking her up. "Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Gold requested, as Sceptile nodded and quickly slashed Darkrai with his leaves on his wrists, which turned into double pointed blades.

"Arrrgh…!" Darkrai yelled in pain, since Sceptile had touched a heavily damaged point on his body. "Why you…-!" Darkrai said, as it became outlined in light blue. Suddenly, the other three Pokéons also became outlined, and were threw through the air, making them end up in diferent spots of the maze.

With Sceptile:

"Sceeeeeep!" Sceptile yelled, being thrown towards a random direction.

"What the-? What was that?" Pearl, followed by Green's Porygon2 and Lion's Metang, asked, as Sceptile landed right in front of him. "Whoa!"

"Scep…"

"Don't move!" Pearl said, as he began to treat Sceptile's wounds.

With Venusaur:

"Destiny!" said Zach, as he reencountered his girlfriend, who was being followed by Jane's Rhyperior and Brendan's Gallade.

"Zach!" she said, happy for seeing Zach. Then, Venusaur somehow landed right between them.

"Worst timing to appear!" Zach scolded Venusaur, making everyone else sweat drop.

With Bayleef:

"Baaaaaayyyyyy!"

"You heard that?" Emerald asked, noticing a strange sound coming from above.

"What?" Brendan asked, turning around, as Bayleef landed right above him. She wasn't hurt, but he certainly was.

Back to Gold and Crystal:

"Crap… We don't have Pokémons and she's unconscious…" Gold whispered under his breath, noticing the clear disadvantage .

"Now, if you don't mind." Darkrai said, as he began to approach Gold, to put him alsleep. Suddenly, he was tackled multiple times by a blur passing object, which was travelling at a high speed.

"Toge!" Togebo said, revealing that he was the high-speed moving object.

"Togebo, quick, Aura Sphere!"

End of Flashback

"And that was pretty much it. Luckily, Togebo could support both of us to get away."

"Then… where's Darkrai?"

"Probably looking for us." Gold answered, as a dark hand appeared out of the wall, right between their faces. Then, Darkrai passed through the whole, scaring both of them. They started to run away, along with Togebo, scared of Darkrai. "Togebo, use Aura Sphe-!"

"Useless!" Darkrai said, as he pointed a finger of his towards Togebo, somehow making him enter Gold's Poké Ball.

"What?" Gold asked, astonished, as he picked his Poké Ball again. "It isn't working!"

"They must not work here." Crystal deduced, glaring at Darkrai. She glanced at Gold, with a worried look.

"Don't worry." Gold said, as he put Togebo's Poké Ball on the ground and took his billiard cue from his bag. Both Crystal and Darkrai looked at Gold, wondering what the hell he was planning. "Crys, when I say, you make the move." Gold said, not making that much sense again. Then, he winked at her, making her even more confused.

"What are you trying to do?" Crystal asked, trying to get a straight answer.

"Over the years, I've noticed that depending on the Pokémon inside the Poké Ball, a certain effect is boosted. Aibo is perfect for high jumps, perfect to bounce over trees and buildings. Sudobo is for sturdy shots to move multiple objects and continue forward. Polibo is for long forward low leaps. Exbo is more for effects, like backspin. And Sunbo is for low speed strikes, for aiming. But Togebo…" Gold explained, pointing the cue towards the Poké Ball. Prepared to strike it, Gold grinned. Suddenly, he struck the Poké Ball with his cue, making it bounce towards a wall, "Togebo is for bouncing all around!" Gold added, as the Poké Ball bounced towards the other wall, and bounced againg towards Darkrai, striking on its eye, making Darkrai flinch.

"Arrgh!" Darkrai yelled, suffering from his eye, due to the strike of the Poké Ball. Gold quickly picked up the Poké Ball and managed to jump towards Darkrai, since he used a big boulder to give him more altitude. Then, he struck his cue against Darkrai's head downwards, making it reach the ground for a couple of seconds.

"Now Crys!" Gold yelled, jumping towards Crystal. Then, he dropped a Timer Ball onto Crys's feet. Crystal immediately understood what he meant before. She then kicked the Timer Ball, making it hit Darkrai. The Timer Ball opened, absorbing Darkrai into it. The ball began to shake, but it suddenly shattered into pieces, making Darkrai free again.

"What the-?" Gold and Crys said in unison, not believing what they just saw. Darkri's eye began to glow intensively dark blue. Then, he floated into the sky, glaring at both Traines.

"You dare to even try to catch me? YOU DARE?" Darkrai asked tem, glaring even harder. Crystal backed off at the question, but Gold stood firm. "The ones who dare to do so, die immediately. You'll be my victims right now!" Darkrai threatened, as a rock with multiple craters formed between its hands. It began to increase in size, ending up forming a giant meteor. Then, Darkrai sent the meteor towards both Gold and Crystal. Gold quickly grabbed Crystal's wrist and dashed through the hall, dragging Crystal with him. Crystal dashed along with him, trying to run away from the meteor. The meteor crashed against the ground, but it glided through it, still chasing them. Gold immediately came up with the best plan he could think at the moment. Gold stopped dashing and pushed Crystal, throwing her through the hall, the longest he could threw her.

When her ear passed through his mouth, he whispered, grinning "That outfit looks lovely on you…" He threw Crystal as far as he could, which wasn't longer than 5 feet and a half, and then stopped dashing, facing the meteor and spreading his arms, so he would try to protect Crystal the best he could.

"Useless!" Darkrai said, chuckling at Gold's actions. Suddenly, a strange buzz flew through the air. A long shadow passed through Crystal, making an air current. Gold also felt the air current and saw the shadow.

"Flyyyyyyygooooon!" a Flygon roared (in somewhat a feminine tone), slamming her tail, which was turned into iron, against the meteor, making it break.

"What?" Darkrai asked, glaring at the shattering rocks. Flygon then glared at Darkrai and her body began to glow orange, with an orange ball of light appearing inside her chest. The glow then faded and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of Flygon's mouth. Flygon then fired the ball into the air and it exploded, releasing many orbs against Darkrai, heavily damaging it. Darkrai then held his chest and floated away, disappearing into a dark portal.

"Fly!" Flygon said, landing on the ground. Then, she rubbed her head against Crystal's head, and did the same to Gold.

"She seems… nice." Crystal said, as she lied on the ground, trying to say something.

"What is she doing?" Gold asked, not really understanding what the Flygon was trying to tell them.

"I think she want us to give us a ride."

"Fly!" Flygon said, saying that Crystal was right. "Flygon-Fly!"

"Alright!" Gold said, as he sat down on Flygon's back. Crystal made the same, and Fygon began to flap her wings at incredibly high speed. "Grab onto something! I heard that Flygons can fly at an unmatchable speed!" spoke Gold, trying to get his voice over the loud buzz. Crystal nodded and tried to find something to hold onto, so she wouldn't fall. Suddenly, Flygon's tail touched Crystal's shoulder, calling her attention. Then, the tail pointed towards Gold's waist. Crystal understood and put her arms around his waist, catching him by surprise, but Gold decided to keep his cool, even though he blushed a bit. Flygon giggled quietly, and took off, flying towards the grey sky.

With Lion, Ruby and Sapphire (plus the following Pokémons):

"My Zuzu can beat Dono in no time, and I'm not even the best at battling!"

"You're so weak, Dono would easily defeat Zuzu!"

Ruby and Sapphire continued the argument, putting their Pokémons into the matter. Chuchu could no longer held her ears, wanting both of them to stop fighting. "Calm down, Chuchu." Lion said to the Pikachu. "They are just arguing a bit. They have a strong connection."

"Chu?"

"Look!" Sapphire said, pointing towards Darkrai, throwing a giant icicle spear, the same way he created a meteor that he used against Gold and Crystal. Ruby suddenly put himself right in front of Sapphire, spreading his arms, showing that he really wanted to protect her. Lion was quite far, so he couldn't reach the couple and form an aura barrier before they would get stabbed.

Suddenly, a strong roar spread through the area. "Maaaaaneeeeectriiiiiic!" A strong ball of white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it went against the giant spear, making it melt. Darkrai suddenly felt another presence in the area, and was as strong as Flygon's. Not wanting to risk, he flew away. "Manec!"

"Look who it is! If it isn't Manectric?" Lion said, as he approached the Manectric that seemed to come out of nothing. Manectric started to lick Lion's cheek, happy for seeing him again.

"You know this new friend of ours?" Ruby asked, patting Menectric's head, as Sapphire caressed his back.

"He's a friend of mine." Lion answered, as Chuchu jumped onto Manectric's back.

**Who's this Flygon? What about the Manectric? Where did they come from? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	11. Chapter 11

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 11 – Reuniting the Best Gang Ever:

**Which gang?**

At Olivine City, at the Glitter Lighthouse:

"Mane!" Manectric roared, as he released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body, hitting a generator. The bolt gave energy enough for the light of the lighthouse last for at least some more hours.

"Amph! Amph!" Amphy, an Ampharos, said, seeing the power of Manectric. Manectric laughed, feeling complimented.

"Knock, knock. May I enter?" Jasmine, the Gym Leader of Olivine City, asked, opening the door as she entered.

"Amph!" Amphy answered, saying yes. Manectric nodded in agreement.

"I saw the bolt. You won't have to work for the next few hours, so, do any of you want to eat a piece of cake with me?" Jasmine asked, and hearing the word "cake", made the Pokémons almost jump, and they nodded in agreement.

After a short walk to the Olivine Gym:

"You guys are enjoying the cake?" Jasmine asked, as Amphy and Manectric nodded, still eating, loving the taste of the cake, as she drank her tea slowly.

"Manec!" Manectric said, saying that he wanted another piece of cake. Amphy did the same.

"Sorry, but you can't Manectric." Jasmine informed, making Manectric snap out. Amphy lowly giggled, while receiving another piece of cake. Manectric started to bark, feeling that the situation was unjust. "Manectric, your Trainer, Brendan, requested me to look over you while you are training here. You have to look for your line." Jasmine explained. Manectric had to back off, due to her innocent face during the explanation. He looked away, and Amphy chuckled again. Suddenly, something on the TV caught their attention:

"Breaking News: An extremely strong thunderstorm appeared all of a sudden in the area connecting Kanto and Johto. In the forecast, no such storm has been foretold before."

Manectric and the others saw images of the powerful thunderstorm, and Manectric began to growl, while looking at the image. "Are you ok, Manectric?" Manectric quickly snapped by the question, and looked towards the ground, thinking deeply into something. He got a bad feeling about the storm. He then bowed towards Janine and Amphy and quickly dashed towards the exit. "Manectric! Where are you going! Come back!" Jasmine called, but Manectric ignored her. She clenched her right hand into a gentle fist and put it at the center of her chest, with a worried look. Amphy noticed it and tried to cheer her up, but Jasmine simply continued to worry about Manectric. Manectric began to dash through Johto, noticing that the skies were turning dark.

At Saffron City's Fighting Dojo:

"Raaa!" Lucario roared, as he touched a Hariyama with his right paw and fired a huge light green blast from his paw against Hariyama, quickly defeating him. Then, he was going to use Metal Claw, scaring Hariyama a bit. Hariyama closed his eyes, and after some seconds, he reopened his eyes, seeing Lucario extending his hand, to help him to get up. Hariyama nodded and picked Lucario's hand. Lucario pulled him up and then shook his hand.

"Good job, Lucario."The sensei of the dojo said, ending the whole fight. "You're getting better each passing day. You even learned a couple more of attacks."

"Ra!" Lucario said, bowing at the sensei.

"Well, let's take a break before you fight Primeape and Medicham." The sensei suggested, as he pointed the TV remote towards a little TV at the corner, in the news channel. The same Breaking News were shown, making Lucario have a bad feeling about it. "Hm? What's the matter, Lucario?"

"Ra!" Lucario bowed again, and dashed out of the dojo at a high speed.

"What the-? Lucario, come back here!" the sensei commanded, but Lucario simply ignored and dashed even further, through the strong rain that had invaded Kanto.

At Metagross Valley:

"Meta… GROSS!" the shiny Metagross said, using Meteor Mash against a giant Metagross (six times bigger than any ordinary Metagross), and sending it down the mountain.

"Good job, Metagross." Steven said, clapping his hands slowly.

"Meta? Meta." Meta said, blushing a bit from the compliment (who knew machines could blush).

"Who knew a random Trainer you meet in a forest can have great Pokémons and potential." Steven said, referring to Brendan. Metagross knew what he was talking about. After the adventure through Kanto at the Battle Frontier, Brendan decided to walk home, instead of going by boat. During the travel, Brendan crossed paths with Steven, which was very fortunate. Steven challenged Brendan for a quick battle, and Brendan sent out Metagross to the battlefield. Steven sent his, in response. Both Metagross were strong, but Brendan's ended up winning, after a strong effort. Steven then revealed that he was going to a place called "Metagross Valley", which is a secret location in Kanto. Multiple wild Beldums, Metangs and Metagross with giant proportions live there. Brendan requested Steven to take Metagross for training, since Brendan promised his Metagross to make it as strong as possible when they met. Steven had no problem, and took Brendan's Metagross with him. Since Steven's ace Pokémon was Metagross, Steven knew the best way to train it. Brendan and Metagross said goodbye to each other (I swear there wear a couple of tears on Brendan's eyes, and the same for Metagross) and went towards different ways. "But of course, Brendan isn't just any random Trainer."

"Meta!" Metagross agreed, raising one of his front arms. Then, when he lowered, he began to feel somewhat sad. "Metaaaaa~!" Metagross began to whimper and cry. Metagross hugged Steven, rubbing his core (face, to be more exact) against Steven's chest. Steven simply sweatdropped and tried not to move.

Suddenly, the mini TV Steven had brought with him to be aware of the recent news, emitted a loud sound, alerting both of them. Then, Metagross, after hearing the news of the powerful thunderstorm, had a really bad feeling. Steven noticed the look of the face and decided to speak. "You can go."

"Meta?"

"Go check the storm. Seems that you're having a bad thought about that." Stevensaid, as Metagross just kept staring. Metagross then nodded and drew its legs together, starting to float through the air, trying to reach as soon as possible the mentioned location.

At Sky Pillar:

"Fly!"

"Sala!"

Both Pokémons were complaining a bit, since Rayquaza wasn't there, and they had nothing to do. They approached Lance, champion of the Elite 4 of Indigo Plateau, because he could have an idea to what they could do to pass time.

"Uh? You want something to do?" Lance asked, not really understqanding what Flygon and Salamence were trying to say. Salamence and Flygon nodded in response, confirming it. "*Sight…* Well, you could battle my Dragonite and Dragonair." They nodded in response, not wanting an "easy" challenge. "You're acting a bit convinced. You know that just because you battle Rayquaza almost every day doesn't really mean that you're the most powerful out there. Brendan asked me one favor when he discovered I was coming here: to babysit you two, not to be the activity planner." Lance explained, making Salamence and Flygon growl. Then, they noticed the mini TV giving the breaking news, and both of them had a bad feeling about it. Both looked at each other and nodded. Then, they flew out of one of the windows of the tower. "What the-? Where the hell are you going?"

"Sala!" Salamence roared, pointing towards the direction of Kanto and Johto, and Flygon and him began to fly at high speed towards the location.

At New Bark, at Brendan's house:

"Hold still, Tyranitar." Said Jessica, drawing a sketch of Brendan's Tyranitar, while seeing TV. Tyranitar sweatdropped, since he had been standing still for almost two hours. Then, the breaking news called his attention, and he made a serious expression. He made a worried expression, calling Jessica's attention.

"Tyra…"

"What's the matter? Are you worried about something?" Jessica asked, putting her own PokéViz on her ear, so she could understand what Tyranitar was saying.

"I don't really know… I just have a bad feeling about this storm…"

"Is it a bad feeling involving big bro?"

"Yeah…" Tyranitar answered, as suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. It was probably something like Gliscor carrying bag of shopping, but when Jessica opened the door, she was surprised for seeing Manectric and Lucario at the door.

"Tyranitar, you felt it too?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah. You guys too?"

"Yup. Let's check it out!" Manectric answered, as Tyranitar passed through the door.

"Let's go!" Tyranitar added, as they started running towards the said location.

"Wait! What do I tell mom?"

"Tell her that I'm gone for some days!" Tyranitar quickly answered. Jessica took the Poké Viz and made a worried look.

At the mentioned area:

"Flygon!"

"Salamence!"

"Metagross!" The remaining Pokémons arrived at the area. The six Pokémons greeted each other, happy to see all the others again. They started to examine the area as quickly as possible, since the storm was getting stronger and stronger, by each second. Then, Lucario found some bushes and spread them away, finding on the mountain what it seemed to be a dark-purple portal. Lucario decided to dash through it. Manectric and the others didn't even wait to make the exact same. After entering it, they passed through somestarnge clouds and landed in diferent spots of the maze.

We already saw what Flygon and Manectric did, let's see the rest:

Metagross:

"Good, you're not seriously hurt…" Pearl sighted in relieve, talking to Sceptile. Then, a meteor went towards his direction and he flinched by the sight of it. Then, Metagross appeared out of nothing and used Meteor Mash against the upcoming meteor, shattering it into tiny pieces, saving Pearl and the others.

"Meta!"

Lucario:

"Esp! Esp!" Vee said, as he, Sceptile, Floatzel, Blissey and Togekiss fond the unconscious Red. Red quickly woke up, hearing the growls of his Espeon.

"Vee! Good to see you!" Red said, hugging Vee. Then, Vee and the others began to twist their ears a bit, alarmed by something. "Uh? What's the matter?" Red asked, as he looked at the same direction as Vee. Vee jumped off his hug and glared at something that was coming. Red looked closely, and noticed a meteor coming into his direction. "Ah! Vee, Aura Sphere!" Red quickly commanded, as Vee formed a clear blue sphere on his forehead. Then, the sphere was shot against the meteor, but it did nothing.

"Ra!" a strong roar came from behind, and a stronger blue Aura Sphere went against the meteor, making it shatter into pieces.

"That… was… strong…" Red admitted, amazed by what just happened. He turned around, seeing a Lucario, extending one of his paws.

"Ra." Lucario said, bowing to Red, greeting him with respect. Red sweatdropped for a moment there, feeling that Lucario didn't had to bow to him (a habit he obtained at the dojo).

Salamence:

"Silver! Silver, where are you?" Blue asked, followed by Green and Blasty, looking for Silver, as Lion indicated to do so.

"Right here, Blue." Said Silver, as he turned from another hallway, followed by a Tru, Toro and Exbo.

"Silver!" Blue yelped, seeing that he was okay. She immediately jumped and hugged him, sighing in relieve. Silver simply blushed a bit, but then shook it off. Suddenly, Green, after frowning, noticed something coming from the sky. It had the shape of a giant icicle, and was coming right towards the presents at the hallway. BLlue flinched as Silver glared at the icicle (what was he expecting? Breaking it with his glare?).

"Salaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" they heard a strong roar and a shadow passed through them. After a blink of an eye, they saw a Salamence, flying right in front of them. Then, the Salamence released a wind of flames against the icicle from his mouth. The winds melted the icicle, making a strong rain fall for some seconds.

"That is a strong Heat Wave…" Green whispered, for once, amazed by the sight of the strong attack.

Tyranitar:

"Look!" Yellow said, pointing towards the sky, calling Jane's attention. They saw what it seemed to be a giant icicle falling through the sky towards them. Both of them flinched of what they saw, until something called Jane's attention. The sound of a heavy object landing right in front of them.

"Tyra!" Tyranitar roared, as he used Stone Edge against the icicle. The multiple rocks made the icicle break apart easily, protecting both girls from the sharp giant object.

"Tyranitar?" Jane asked, as Tyranitar turned around, with a serious, angry and scary expression. Jane backed off a bit, scared of the Tyranitar. Then, the Tyranitar started to laugh, breaking the expression. Jane made a puzzled expression, and Tyranitar bit his tongue with a happy expression, pulling what it seemed to be a prank. Jane sighed oin relief and then jumped, hugging Tyranitar. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

**What will Brendan do after seeing the old gang? Will they make the difference? Will I have a third question? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	12. Chapter 12

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 12 – Reunited and Seperated:

**This seems scary…**

At the maze (obviously):

"I'm sick of these humans…" Darkrai said to himself, floating through the grey skies. Suddenly, a radiating dark-red aura surrounded him, and he began to change. His arms acquired fragments of a dark armor, just like the ones it has on the wrists. The tatters on its shoulders increased in length, and his blue visible eye turned bright purple.

With Lion:

"Let's begin the session." Said Lion, acting like a marriage supporter (at least I think it's what they are called), sitting down on top of Dono (the only near thing that was similar to a chair), while Ruby and Sapphire were sitting down on the floor, between Zuzu and Manectric, while Chuchu sat down between them. "Ruby, you're the first to talk. So, Sapphire, please do not interrupt. Start by telling what the problem is."

"We keep arguing all the time because she can't admit that she's wrong for once in her life!" Ruby explained, making Sapphire growl, but since Lion requested, she didn't interrupt.

"Ok. Now, Sapphire, you're the one to talk." Lion proceeded, making Ruby seal his mouth, and making Sapphire breath out, preparing to talk.

"He's a fashion freak! He tries to make me wear stupid dresses he makes!"

"Hey-!"

"Ruby! She was silent when you talked, let her finish."

"And he keeps saying that Contests are amazing, and beautiful. I'm sick of that talk!"

Lion nodded, understanding what she meant. "Ruby, you don't like Gym Battles, am I right?"

"Yes. It's just violence and no coordination at all! I hate that." At Ruby's comment, Sapphire began to growl.

"Gym Battles are the best! Tell him, Lion!"

"Contests are amazing! Tell her, Lion!"

"Hmm… I can't disagree with neither of you." At that sentence, both Ruby and Sapphire stopped arguing and looked at each other for a moment. Then, they looked at Lion, with an oblivious look. "I have participated in both Gyms and Contests."

"B-But, you think that Gym Battles are better!"

"No, the Contests! Say the Contests."

Lion simply smiled, closing his eyes, and put one hand on Ruby's right shoulder, while he put the other one on Sapphire's left one. "I simply don't have a favorite."

"What!" both yelled, not wanting to believe what Lion had said.

"My passion is the challenge. If it involves battling with brute force, or if it involves making the eyes of the audience shine with beauty, I just have to find a way to make it happen." Lion explained, making both stare with admiration at him.

"Maybe…" Ruby started, calling Sapphire's attention. "I could battle you once in a while. Like in a Gym."

"And… Maybe I should just pay more attention to the contests. Maybe even see one…" Sapphire said, trying to make the same step as Ruby. Lion looked somewhat proud at them and decided to speak again.

"Let's go. Now, please, don't argue. Chuchu was asking me to staple her ears." Lion joked, making Chuchu laugh and sweatdrop. Instead of starting a fight as usual, Ruby and Sapphire simply looked at each other and laughed too. Lion also laughed, joining in the laughter, followed by Manectric, Dono and Zuzu. Suddenly, Lion became wide-eyed, as he felt something strong passing through his spine. He kept staring at the ground, with his eyes wide opened. Lion then looked up to the sky, but didn't see anything unusual. Then, he looked straight ahead and dashed through the hall. Ruby and Sapphire didn't really understood what was happening, but they decided to follow Lion. Then, Lion stopped in the middle of a circular section, which connected multiple halls to it. Then, Red, followed by Lucario, Brendan's Sceptile, Floatzel, Blissey and Togekis appeared from one of the halls.

"Sapph! Ruby!" he said, happy for seeing them again. Then, right after that, Silver, Green, Blue, Toro, Exbo and Tru appeared from another hall, followed by a Salamence flying.

"Red!" Green said, finding Red again. After that, Jane and Yellow, followed by the Electric-type Pokémons, plus Tyranitar and Tauhiko, appeared from another hall. Pearl, Metagross, Emerald's Sceptile, Lion's Metang, Green's Porygon2 and, as latest addition, his Chimler, the Infernape, also appeared. Then, Gold and Crystal appeared, jumping off Flygon's back. Then, from even another hall, Zach, Destiny, Bluhite and the Pokémons which followed them appeared, along with Sunny, who was holding Pichu, followed by Hariyama, Lax and Heracross. The only ones still missing were Brendan, Emerald, Luna, Diamond and Platinum, not to mention many other Pokémons.

"Seems we're almost reunited again." Gold said, ginning, noticing that almost everyone was in that circular room, which seemed to be connecting multiple halls.

"But where are Diamond and Platinum? They can't be far away." Pear said, scratching the back of his head. Then, Brendan and Emerald, followed by Golduck, Weavile, Bayleef, Dusclops and Riolu (latest additions) entered the room.

"Brendan!" Jane said in happiness, relieved for seeing him safe.

"Jane!" Brendan said, but then, he noticed something else. He looked to the side and saw Lucario, Manectric, Flygon, Salamence, Tyranitar and Metagross, standing there, smiling at him. "Guys…" Brendan said, as his eyes began to water a bit. By seeing that, Manectric's and Metagross's eyes also began to water, and made a silly face (mouth shaped like a waving S). Flygon, Salamence and Tyranitar did the same, and Lucario tried to stay strong, but a tear fell off his right eye. Then, Brendan almost automatically jumped against them, and they all hugged him. Everyone except the reuniting partners, who were, somehow, hugging all at once, sweatdropped. "I missed you guys a lot!" Brendan yelled out, in a whipping tone.

"Mane!"

"Tyra!"

"Sala!"

"Meta!"

"Fly!"

"Ra…" Lucario didn't want to yell out, although he really wanted to. Brendan then noticed that everyone was staring and decided to break the hug. He cleared his voice with a cough, trying to act like nothing happened. Everyone simply kept staring at him.

"What? Like you never reencountered friends you haven't seen in a long time!" Brendan said, patting Menectric's back, and caressing Flygon's head.

"Dude, you only put them in the training about two and a half months ago." Sunny added, making most of the presents in the room chuckle.

"No matter how long it is, you always miss someone if you're attached to them." Lion said the wise words, making Brendan feel less embarrassed.

"Seems that the show is over." Darkrai spoke, descending through the clouds in the sky. Everyone glared at Darkrai, still wanting answers about what the hell was happening. "Let's have… fun!" Darkrai said, as a strong dark orb formed between his hands. Then, he threw the orb towards the huge crowd.

**What will happen? What is happening to Darkrai? Will you discover everyone in the next chapter? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	13. Chapter 13

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 13 – Darkrai goes Serious:

**This seems scary… Again.**

At the maze:

"Let's start the fun…" Darkrai said, as everyone present in the room was surrounded by an orb of dark energy. The only ones who weren't in such state were Lion, Ruby, Sapphire, and their respective Pokémons. "Shuffle!"

The orbs went through the multiple halls, carrying the many beings towards different directions again. Separated, Sapphire began to feel a bit scared from Darkrai, even though Lion, Ruby and their Pokémons were still with her. "Sapph, Ruby." Lion turned around and spoke to them. You go take your Pokémons and run. I'll take care of this here for a while." Lion explained.

"But-!"

"No time to rumble about it, Sapphire!" Ruby quickly grabbed her hand and dashed through one of the halls, followed by Zuzu, Plusle, Toro, Dono and Minun.

"Now… Where shall we begin?" Lion asked to Darkrai, glaring at it. Riolu, Metang, Hariyama and Heracross joined the glaring as well.

"Well, it would be an easy challenge if you wouldn't use all your Pokémons." Darkrai chuckled, as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, two dark little orbs emerged from the ground, and then began to expand. Then, the orbs faded, leaving a Gardevoir and a Donphan in their place.

"Gardevoir! Donphan!" Lion quickly approached them, noticing they were unconscious. "Are you ok?" Lion lowered and started to shake them, waking both up.

"Garde…"

"Don!"

Both stood up, ready to battle. "How did you bring them here?"

"That's a secret that's yet to reveal. Now, Dark Pulse!" Darkrai puts its hands together and formed a ball of black and purple circles. Then crouched and spun while holding out one of its hands, making the orb float over to the end of the hand. Finally, it fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb towards Lion and the others.

"Donphan, Protect!"

"Don!" Donphan jumped towards the beam, as a green bright barrier formed around her. Then, the beam collided against the barrier, stopping it, but the beam suddenly increased in power, breaking the barrier and making a direct hit at Donphan. "Don…"

"Donphan, no! Grr… Hariyama, use Belly Drum! Heracross, use Work Up and Bulk Up!" Lion commanded, as Hariyama stomped the ground twice, each stomp with a different foot. Then, he became outlined in yellow-orange and began to tap his stomach with his hands. Then, Heracross's body began to glow red, disappearing after a few seconds (Work Up). Then, he flexed his arms, and became surrounded by a magenta aura for moments (Bulk Up). "Now, Focus Punch and Mega Horn. Donphan, if you're capable of, please use Defense Curl and Rollout."

All three Pokémons nodded. Donphan became outlined in yellow and curled into a ball. Then, she began to roll at a high speed. Heracross's horn began to glow metallic white. Hariyama clenched his right fist and it became surrounded by a light blue aura. Then, the three Pokémons dashed towards Darkrai, all powered up and using powerful attacks.

"Do you really think that will defeat me?" Darkrai asked, as his eye began to glow brighter. Then, Hariyama, Heracross and Donphan became surrounded by a blue outline. Then, they were thrown towards the floor, ending up at Lion's feet.

"Guys!" Lion quickly approached his Pokémons, which were about to faint. "Are you ok?" All nodded, not wanting to admit they were about to be defeated.

"Hera!" Heracross quickly stood up, ready to help. He was the one less injured of the three, since Donphan had already suffered a Dark Pulse, and That Hariyam's health was downed, due to the Belly Drum attack.

"Heracross, look after Donphan and Hariyama for a little bit. Metang, Gardevoir, Riolu, help me out." Lion said, as Heracross nodded and stood by the others. Then, Metang, Gardevoir and Riolu stood by Lion's side, ready to take part in the plan. "Let's go!" they suddenly dashed towards Darkrai.

"Rii!" Riolu suddenly jumped onto Lion's shoulder and jumped again towards Darkrai, forming a blue orb on his palm.

"Get out, you brat!" Darkrai quickly used Dark Pulse, as Riolu used the orb to protect himself. Then, both attacks exploded, sending Riolu back to the ground. Gardevoir then picked Riolu and threw him towards the air. Riolu used an Aura Sphere attack towards Gardevoir, as Gardevoir used Energy Ball, forming a shining green orb between her hands. Both orbs were thrown against each other, making them stop in midair and mix together. Then, Metang floated towards the orb and Metang's hand began to glow white, and it punched the orb, releasing orange, yellow, and pink meteor-shaped particles from the white light on Metang's hand. The orb, mixed with the particles, went towards Darkrai. In response, Darkrai used another Dark Pulse attack against the orb, but the powers were tied. "What the-?"

"Now!" Lion said, as Metang put his arms together, and Lion jumped onto them. Then, Metang swung the arms, making Lion jump higher. Darkrai glanced at Lion for half a second, but that was enough for the orb to overcome the Dark Pulse attack, making a direct hit on Darkrai. Darkrai yelled in pain, and held his chest, where the orb hit him. Then, Lion put his hand on Darkrai's eye. Lion closed his eyes and focused for some seconds. Then, Darkrai grabbed Lion's arm and thruster him towards the ground. Lion fell on his back, and shortly yelled in pain. His Pokémons quickly ran up to him. Then, he became wide-eyed. He glanced at Darkrai and figured it out. He figured out why Darkrai was acting in such way, even though Darkrai was supposed to be peaceful to humans. Lion stood up and turned around to talk. "Guys, let's go!"

The Pokémons became astonished, seeing that their Trainer wanted to run away. But nonetheless, they couldn't find for much longer, and so, they agreed with him. All dashed through one hall and Darkrai lost sight of them, since he was still focused on the brutal wounds. Darkrai decided to simply turn away and float towards another direction, so the wounds would heal with no disturbs.

With Lion:

"Damn…" he spoke, making his Pokémons look worriedly at him, as he fell to the ground, leaning his back to the wall. "Damn, damn, damn, damn! I knew they wouldn't disappear that easily. At least without making any changes… I have to leave a message… Riolu, I'm counting on you."

"Ri?" Riolu asked, pointing at his own face, with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, you. I read Darkrai's aura, and he has a new capability. Though, I don't know the final result of it, and I'd better take precaution." Lion said, as he put the right hand on Riolu's forehead.

Somewhere else:

"Ruby, stop it!" Sapphire said, as she pulled back, making Ruby stop running, plus dragging her.

"What are you doing? We have to run!"

"And leave Lion alone?"

"Your safety is more important!" At that yell, Sapphire began to ask herself multiple questions in her mind. Ruby took her hand and prepared to dash, but suddenly, multiple dark orbs appeared on the floor. Then, they've expanded, and they faded away, leaving Rono, Pilo, Mimi, Ruru, Nana, Coco and Popo in their places.

"Rono! Pilo!" Sapphire jumped and hugged her other two Pokémons.

"Girls, you're all safe!" Ruby said, greeting his female Pokémons. "We have no time to lose, let's try to find the others!" Ruby said, as he picked Sapphire's hand again and dragged her along through the hall, making all the Pokémons follow them.

"_Why is he like this? I mean, it's normal that he wants to be safe, but… Why is he more focused on me?"_ Sapphire though, noticing that Ruby was in fact ore worried with her than anyone else.

Elsewhere:

"Uhh… What's happening?" Luna said, waking up. As she opened her eyes, she found her Magmortar and Electivire standing right in front of her. She turned around, founding Vespiqueen, Dragonite, Chimecho and Banette right behind her. "Guys? What happened?" Then, Luna recalled what had happened: she had been wandering around the labyrinth for quite some time, encountering her Pokémons by the way through. Then, when she found Chimecho, he used Astonished, since he though was someone wanting to hurt him, and she hit with the head against the floor, falling asleep.

"Chi…" Chimecho looked towards Luna, checking if she had any wounds.

"I'm ok, Chimecho."

"Luna?" Luna turned around, finding Sunny at the end of the hall, followed by his Aggron, Shuckle and Rampardos. "Luna!"

"Sunny!" both dashed towards one another, but…

"Darkness Chamber!" Darkrai yelled, as he formed a dark or between his hands and threw it towards Luna. When it hit Luna, she became covered by a dark aura, which disappeared after some seconds. Then, a small dark hole formed underneath her feet, and began to pull her into it. Sunny reached his hand to Luna as soon as only the zone from the waist up was visible. He grabbed her right arm and held onto it. She, in fear, automatically hold onto his arm as well.

"What's happening?" Luna asked, afraid of what culd happen. Sunny tried to pull her up, but he could only hold her so she wouldn't go even deeper into the dark hole.

"Luna, don't let off!" Sunny yelled, already feeling difficulty on keeping her in the surface.

"It's useless." Darkrai spoke, making everyone look up. "That dark hole won't disappear until someone was completely absorbed into it."

"Sunny, let me go."

"What? No!"

"If you continue to hold me, you'll end up being absorbed too. Run!"

"No, I won't leave!" Sunny said, determined to save Luna. He didn't want to imagine what could happen to her if that happened.

"You know," Darkrai spoke. "not even I'm sure what will happen when someone's absorbed. I don't if they die or not."

"Grrr… I swear that if something happens to Luna, I'll personally kill you!" Sunny yelled, glaring at Darkrai.

"Sunny, let go, I don't want this happening to you!" Luna said, as she pulled him a bit, making him lose balance, then, she bit his hand, making his hand automatically drop hers. "No!"

"Sunny… I love you…" Luna said, with a cute smile, as she ended up being totally absorbed by the dark hole. Then, the hole disappeared.

"Luna…" Sunny said, looking towards the floor. Then, her Pokémons began to cry by what happened, including Banette. "DARKRAI! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sunny yelled, glaring harder at Darkrai.

**Is Darkrai this dangerous? What happened to Luna? Will Lion reveal why Darkrai is acting like this? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	14. Chapter 14

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 14 – The Chase:

**Luna disappeared? What will happen to the others? I'm worried...**

At the maze:

"DARKRAI!" Sunny yelled, glaring at Darkrai as hard as he could.

"You're going to cry over the fact that your little girlfriend disappeared?" Darkrai asked, chuckling a bit.

"You think this is some sort of game? I swear that I'll kill you if you don't bring Luna back!" Sunny yelled, making Darkrai laugh at his expression.

"Dark Pulse!" Darkrai puts its hands together and formed a ball of black and purple circles. Then crouched and spun while holding out one of its hands, making the orb float over to the end of the hand. Finally, it fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb towards Sunny.

"Shu!" Shukle quickly jumped and took the hit for Sunny. Even having a mammoth defense, she was still kindly hurt by the attack. Sunny quickly caught her.

"Thank you, Shuckle."

"Shuckle-Shu!"

"Aggron, Flash Cannon! Dragonite, Hyper Bam! Magmortar, Fire Blast! Electiver, Thunder! Rampardos, Stone Edge!" Sunny commanded the most powerful Pokémons present in the area, in an act of revenge. The Pokémons didn't back off and quickly reacted to do so:

Aggron opened his mouth and a ball appeared in front of his mouth. Aggron then fired a silver beam from the ball.

Magmortar raised his right arm and his hand disappeared into the arm cannon. A ball of red-orange fire then appeared in front of the cannon and Magmortar fired it.

The balls on the ends of Electivire's antennae became surrounded by yellow electricity. Then, Electivire's whole body became surrounded by electricity and he fired a blast of it from his body.

Dragonite's eyes glowed white and an orange ball formed in front of Dragonite's mouth. The ball turned into a beam and fired it.

Three light blue rings surrounded Rampardos's body. Then, the rings began to glow white and formed into chunks of gray stones. Finally, the stones were shot towards Darkrai.

All the attacks went towards Darkrai, but Darkrai didn't even move.

"Useless…" Darkrai extended his hand and a dark purple barrier surrounded it. Every attack hit the barrier, but it didn't even shook it. "You see?"

"What the-? Grrr…" said Sunny, growling at the end. "Guys, let's get back!" Sunny said, fleeing through the hall of the right, and all the Pokémons began to follow him.

"It seems that everyone is a coward… Who shall be next?" Darkrai asked to itself, not wanting to bother about Sunny anymore.

Elsewhere:

"Uhhh… Crystal? Silver? What are you doing here?" Gold asked, waking up, seeing that both Crystal and Silver were right in front of him. Then he looked around and found a total of 19 Pokémons present in the area: Aibo, Polibo, Exbo, Sunbo, Sudobo, Togebo, Chumee, Archy, Monee, Parasee, Bonee, Megaree, Xatee, Rhyperior, Gyarados (shiny), Weavile, Hounchkrow, Feraligator and Kingdra.

"We woke up just a while ago. We don't know what happened." Crystal explained, also not really understanding what happened before.

"We can't stay here… Darkrai might be close." Silver said, as Crystal helped Gold standing up.

"Well, serious gal, serious guy, let's go!" Gold said, feeling more energetic, after waking up. Of course, Crystal and Silver glared at him, like in the old days. Then again, Gold did hit his head. They began to walk through the hall, once again, wondering where to go. They continued to walk, and they walked as far as they could.

Crystal simply became sick of always turning and ending up in a dead end. "Aaaaargh! I'm sick of this maze!" Crystal kicked the wall and, amazingly, the wall broke.

"Ummm…" Everyone looked amazed, although Silver did try to maintain his stoical face, but he did stare to the broken bits.

"Ambipa!" Aibo quickly passed through the broken, like nothing had happened. Polibo, Sunbo, Sudobo, Exbo and Pichu made the same.

"Well, I'm going to break the silence. Crys, thank god for breaking your arms in the past." Gold joked. Gold began to walk, eyes closed, through the broken wall. Crys's eyes were glaring at Gold, and she was ready to kick his head, but Silver held her up, so she wouldn't move (he thought that she should save the kicks for more walls instead of wasting them on Gold). Then, the remaining ones passed through the wall. Before they noticed, it had been repaired by magic. Luckily, no one was caught by it. They continued to walk.

"Gold, you have any plan?" Crystal asked, worried about Darkrai appearing.

"Well, we can count on our Pokémons to do the job." Gold smirked.

"Fool… You know that Darkrai is way vastly more powerful than our Pokémons?" Silver asked, crossing his arms.

"You really don't look to the bright side, do you?" Gold asked, bothered by Silver. Then, he took out a paper from his bag. "Here."

Silver took the paper from Gold's hand and became wide-eyed. "How do you have this? This is 6 years old!"

"Hehehe… And I have a lot more at home and in my bag." Gold said, grinning, rubbing his finger under his nose. Silver glared at Gold, but Crystal wasn't understanding why Silver was like that.

"Crystal, kick his head." Silver said, still glaring at Gold.

"Why? I mean, is it that bad?" Crystal took the paper away from Silver and looked at it with a puzzled expression, though, it was about to burst into laughter. "This is… *little laugh*…you?" Crystal tried to hold on, but she began to laugh uncontrollably, almost hyperventilating, seeing a "Wanted" poster of Silver, from when he and Gold ad met. Gold had described Silver in a totally different way, making him look like an ugly cartoon character, so no one would recognize him.

"Grr… Exbo, burn Gold!" Silver ordered, but Exbo refused. "Gyarados, Fire Blast!" Too bad he was also laughing.

"Hehehe…" Gold laughed, as they continued to walk through the hall. Suddenly, a dark shadow approached them through the sky. Suddenly, it began to approach them even closer. "Take cover!" Gold quickly jumped onto Crystal, worried about her. He covered her, protecting her, but then, after some seconds of both having their eyes completely shut, the reopened them, seeing that there was no harm. Then, they stood up and found out that the approaching shadow was actually a Mantine. Emerald's Mantine, to be more exact.

"Mantine…" Mantine said, approaching them, and rubbing her head against Gold.

"Mantine? Then that means that Emerald's near!" Crystal said, as she turned to the hallway of the left. Then, she saw Emerald, being followed by his Pokémons: Sceptile, Dusclops, Sudowwodo, Snorlax and Mr. Mime.

"Hi there, shortie!" Gold chuckled, mocking Emerald, but still happy for seeing him.

"Great, don't contain yourself." Emerald said, sarcastically, looking with a look of annoyance to Gold. "Have any of you seen Sapphire or Ruby? Or even any of the others?"

"Nah, just you. Though, we still haven't…" Gold pushed Crystal towards a wall. "Kick it!"

"What? No!"

"If so, I'll give you a cookie."

"Wait, you have cookies?" Emerald asked.

"Not important right now. Crys, please, kick the wall."

"No!"

"If you do that, may I cancel our date~." Gold sing-sang, making Crystal remember she was somewhat "forced" to go out with Gold. By remembering that memory, she furiously kicked the wall, making it break. "Wow, good thing I hadn't given my answer yet. Nope, the date isn't cancelled." By that comment, Crystal's eyes turned red and she was prepared to kick his brain out of his skull, but she was stopped by Emerald and Silver, because they thought she should save the energy to take down another wall. "Well, no one's here. Let's continue. To the end of the labyrinth!" Gold said, leading the way.

"Who made him leader?" Emerald asked Silver and Crystal. Then, they, instead of answering Emerald, decided to glare at Gold. Even though that, they decided to follow him. The wall then quickly returned to normal in less than a second.

After some time walking, Silver looked towards the sky spotted something. "Darkrai!" he said, calling everyone's attention. They looked towards the sky and saw Darkrai approaching them.

"Who do we have here?" Darkrai asked, as he stopped flying and began to float in only one spot.

"You forgot me already? I'm the guy who slammed a billiard cue against your head."

"Oh yes. I still have a mark of that… It reminds me of fury!" Darkrai said, as he prepared a Dark Pulse attack.

"Monee, quick, Sky Uppercut!"

"Hitmon.. chan!" Monee said, as his fist began to glow light blue and jumped towards Darkrai, leaving a light blue trail behind his fist. Then, he uppercut Darkrai with an amazing strength, making Darkrai back off a bit. Then again, Darkrai looked directly into Monee's eyes, calling his attention. "Hiiit… Mon?"

"Goodbye!" Darkrai yelled, as he used Dark Pulse against Monee's body, sending him against the ground at a high speed.

"Monee! No!" Crystal said, approaching Monee.

"Now, he does deserve a rest." Darkrai said, pointing his hand towards one of Crystal's Poké Balls. Then, The Poké Ball launched a red laser beam, withdrawing Monee into it. "One down, 18 to go."

"Grr… Guys, let's use the ultimate-type attacks!" Crystal suggested, as everyone nodded. Emerald selected Sceptile and Snorlax. Silver selected Rhyperior, Gyarados and Feraligator. Gold selected Exbo and Crysta simply selected Megaree.

"Frenzy Plant!" said Crys, as Megaree released two beams of energy from between the flower on his neck and his skin, while Sceptile turned around and released one beam of energy from each seed on his back.

"Hyper Beam!" Emerald said, as Snorlax and Gyarados formed an orange orb of energy in their mouths. Then, both of them released a powerful orange energy beam each.

"Rock Wrecker! Hydro Canon!" Silver ordered, as Rhyperior put his hands together, and small chunks of gray stones come out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands and form together into a large gray rock outlined in red. The red outline then faded and Rhyperior threw the rock, as Feraligator opened his jaw and released an extremely powerful stream of water from his mouth.

"Blast Burn!" Gold said, as Exbo hunched over and released a powerful stream of crimson fire from the flames on his back. The attacks all concentrated onto Rhyperior's Rock Wrecker attack, making it the core of impact.

"Useless!"Darkrai said, as a dark purple barrier surrounded him. The combined attacks collided against the barrier, but none of them shattered. "What?" Darkrai asked, amazed by having to use a little more strength than usual, due to the strong attack. Then, the rock shattered, creating a massive explosion, breaking the barrier and heavily damaging Darkrai.

"Bad side is that we have to wait until our Pokémons recover to attack again." Crystal said, noticing that all the Pokémons that attacked were tired.

"Darkness Chamber!" Darkrai yelled, sending a dark orb towards Silver's Rhyperior. Rhyperior became surrounded by a dark aura, but then it disappeared, and nothing happened. "What? Maybe… It doesn't work against Pokémons! Grr… None the less!" Darkrai said, pointing towards Silver's Poké Ball. Then, Rhyperior was withdrawn into it. "Darkness Chamber!" Darkrai yelled, sending another dark orb.

**Who will disappear? Is everyone okay? Is Darkrai ever going to be defeated? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	15. Chapter 15

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 15 – Cutting the Loosen Ends:

**We already know that someone's going to disappear... The question is: Who?**

"Darkness Chamber!" Darkrai yelled, sending another dark orb.

Crystal's POV:

I was completely petrified by seeing Darkrai launching that orb. Megaree was too tired to help me, Monee couldn't come out of the Poké Ball, and all the others were too far away to help me. Not even Archy was fast enough to safe me from what it seemed to be impending doom. I quickly glanced at Gold, who was running towards me. Silver was a little bit more far away, but was also dashing in my direction. For me, each second seemed like an hour. Gold and Silver, for me, were walking in slow motion, and I, myself, was falling in a low speed. Who would guess that the most improbable thing was going to happen?

"Snor!" Emerald's Snorlax quickly fell right in front of me, protecting me from the orb. I began to breathe slowly, trying to recover from the two different scares. Then, I heard a weird sound, coming from Snorlax. I approached her, and saw her quickly falling asleep, like if nothing had happen. Obviously, I sweatdropped, along with Emerald and the others.

Background Theme: Dream Fighter

"What an insolence, to fall asleep in my presence!" Darkrai yelled, as he pointed towards one of Emerald's Poké Balls and Snorlax was withdrawn into it.

"No!" Emerald said, checking his Poké Ball, seeing if he could take Snorlax out of it, somehow.

"Sudobo, quick, use Wood Hammer!" Gold quickly said, as he continued to run towards me. Then, Sudobo, his Sudowoodo, jumped towards Darkrai, with the three balls on his right hand glowing metallic green, and slammed them against Darkrai, but Darkrai quickly blocked it with a single hand. The right one.

"Sudo?"

"I'll get rid of you as well!" Darkrai said, pointing towards another Poké Ball on Gold's belt. Then, Sudobo was quickly withdrawn into it.

"Oh no!" Gold said, as he helped me get up, looking towards the Poké Ball withdrawing Sudobo.

"Archy, use Flare Blitz!"

"Mantine, use Take Down!"

"Hounchkrow, Sky Attack!"

"Polibo, DynamicPunch!"

Archy's body became surrounded by red-orange fire and he shot himself like a missile towards Darkrai, while Hounckrow's body became surrounded by a white aura and flew towards Darkrai. Meanwhile, Mantine flew towards Darkrai, leaving orange streaks from his wings behind, as Politoed bounced towards Darkrai and pulled his right fist back. Then, the right fist became surrounded by an orange aura.

"Back off!" Darkrai said, as he clenched his fists. Then, they became covered by black sparks and punched the four upcoming Pokémons, sending them with great speed against the ground. Obviously, a Knock Off attack.

"Archy, are you ok?" I asked, approaching Archy.

"Now, the number shall be shorter!" Darkrai said, as he opened his right hand, making so the three sharp fingers pointed towards Polibo, Mantine and Hounchkrow.

"Po?"

"Man?"

"Hounch?" All three Pokémons looked puzzled by seeing Darkrai pointing at them. Hen, before they knew, The Poké Balls at their Trainers belts shot the red laser beam, withdrawing them.

"Damn! Now we only have 18 Pokémons…" Emerald said, making the math.

"Let's not back off, guys!" Gold said, surprising us a bit. "Pichu, use Volt Tackle! Crys, quick, freeze Darkrai!"

Gold must have changed the order of events. Before I could even command Chumee, I saw Pichu dashing through the air towards Darkrai, covered by golden electricity. "Chumee, Ice Beam, now!" I then realized what Gold had planned. Pichu tackled Darkrai with pure strength, making Darkrai flinch, leaving yellow sparks of electricity all over its body. Chumee then formed a light blue orb in front of her lips and released multiple light blue beams from it. Darkrai reopened its eyes, still covered by yellow electricity, and the light blue beam hit it, freezing it into a giant boulder of ice.

"Silver! Emerald! Now!" Gold yelled, turning towards them. They nodded in response.

"Feraligator, Superpower!"

"Sceptile, Focus Punch!"

Feraligator became surrounded by a brownish-blue aura, as Sceptile clenched his right fist and it became surrounded by a blue aura. Then, both of them punched the block of ice, breaking the ice in front of Darkrai's face, cracking the rest of it a bit. Darkrai reopened his eyes and saw the fact that he seemed to be in disadvantage.

"Now, all of you, special attacks!" Gold yelled, and the rest of us nodded.

"Dusclops, use your most powerful Will-o-Wisp!"

"Sunbo, don't back off on your SolarBeam!"

"Weavile, Icy Wind, now!"

"Let's go Xatee, Shadow Ball!"

Dusclops put his hands together and a dark-blue, light blue and puple flame appeared between them, as Sunbo began to absorb the sunlight, making the small petals on her head glow golden yellow. Xatee opened her wings, and a dark purple sphere formed between them, as Weavile opened his mouth and took a deep breathe. Then, Dusclops fired multiple fireballs from the one between his hands, Sunbo released a golden yeloow beam from her head, Xatee launched the sphere, and Weavile blew a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow from his mouth. All the attacks hit Darkrai successfully, and it flinched for some seconds before glaring at us again. His eye was starting to freak me out a bit. It was glowing brighter by second. Suddenly, he began to whisper something, but none of us could hear it.

"….." Darkrai continued to whisper, still not loud enough for any of us to hear it. "…." The whisper was louder, but still none of us could understand what it was trying to say. Then, he stopped for a brief moment. The next phrase, in the loud creepy tone, and the meaning of it, really freaked me out. "YOU SHALL ALL PERISH!" Darkrai broke the ice quickly, and his hands became covered by black sparks. I was about to fall, but luckily, Gold held my shoulders, keeping me from falling in fear. "Darkness Chamber!" Darkrai yelled, sending a dark orb towards me. I was paralyzed in fear and in the next blink, I thought I would die. Although, when I reopened my eyes, I saw Gold right in front of me, looking into my eyes, with a serious look, which never really suited him at all. He quickly hugged me tightly, astonishing me a bit, and whispered something into my ear. My eyes widened out from what he said. Tears began to fall from my eyes when he broke the hug. The orb hit him, and he became surrounded by a black aura, and a dark hole formed under his feet. Then, he began to be absorbed by it. I quickly grabbed his left arm, and Aibo grabbed the right one. Pichu, Exbo and Sunbo could simply stare at what was happeing, since they couldn't help him at all (Pichu was too small, Sunbo's arms were leafs, and Exbo was simply too big). I fell into tears, just like Aibo and the others. Pichu tried to help, but simply couldn't help. Aibo and I tried the best we could, but still, we couldn't pull him out. Emerald and Silver also were just staring, since trying help him could end up in disgrace. Gold looked at my wet eyes, and he gulped, but then said words that I simply didn't want to hear.

"_Baka_! Run away! I made this on purpose! Go! Aibo, take care of Crystal and the others!" Gold yelled, making me whimper and cry even harder. Suddenly, something happened to my body. My arms became limb when I heard that he said "I don't want this to happen to you!" and I simply let him go. Aibo did the same, sniffing from the crying. Gold then was completely absorbed into the dark hole, and I fell onto the ground, on my knees. I glared at Darkrai, with my eyes still completely wet, and my face was full of trail of tears. Darkrai simply chuckled and prepared another dark orb. I quickly stood up and began to run away from it. Luckily, he missed at first, but then, one of the orbs seemed to go towards me. My eyes widened by seeing Emerald jumping in front of me, taking the hit, and crashing against the wall. The dark hole formed on the wall, starting by absorbing his back. Sceptile grabbed his right arm, Duclops grabbed th left one, Mr. Mime hold onto the right leg, and Sudowoodo grabbed the remaining limb.

"Gold didn't sacrifice himself for nothing! Both of you, run away! Abput you guys, protect Crystal and the othes!" Emerald yelled, referring to his Pokémons at the last part. His Pokémons began to nod and cry, and they finally let him go. Then, I climbed onto Archy's back and went through the hall of the right, followed by my other Pokémons, plus Gold's Pokémons. Silver climbed onto Gyarados's back and went through the hall of the left, followed by his and Emerald's Pokémons. We separated to get some time from Darkrai. In my mind, only one thing- no, only one sentence- was passing through my mind. Gold's last words directly to me, the ones he whispered into my ears:

"See ya in the other life, Crystal."

**Is this becoming intense? What happened to Gold and the others? Is it lethal? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	16. Chapter 16

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 16 – Choosing between two is always hard:

**Who will have to choose what from what?**

"Crap! Darkrai's following me." Silver said to himself, looking behind, finding Darkrai following him not so far from him. "I ned to get some time… But I can't see how… Maybe…!"

"What are you trying to do, little brat?"

Silver stood up on his Red Gyarados and glared at Darkrai. "Kingdra, use Smokescreen!" Kingdra looked towards Darkrai and released dark purple ink from her mouth.

"What the-? ARRRGH!" Darkrai couldn't finish the sentence before he was hit by the ink, making him blind for some moments.

"Dusclops, use Gravity!" Silver commanded Emerald's Dauclops. In response, Dusclops nodded, agreeing with Silver.

"Duuuuuussss!" Dusclops yelled, as his eye began to glow bright blue. Then, it flashed white for a second, and a clear dark-blue and purple orb appeared between his hands. Then, he threw the orb against the ground, making the orb expand into a giant barrier, covering the area. Darkrai looked around, not really understanding what was happening. Then, the barrier suddenly disappeared, and Darkrai was quickly pushed towards the ground by strong gravity.

"Grrr… You'll pay!"

"No I won't." Silver said, as his Gyarados lowered his head, and Silver jumped off towards the ground "Because you're the one disappearing this time."

"What!"

"Weavile, use Metal Claw. Sceptile, Leaf Blade." Silver said, smirking evily, while putting his hands in his pockets. Then, his Weavile's claws flashed white for a second and turned into iron, and Emerald's Sceptile's leaves on the forearms glowed green and turned into blade-shaped figures. Both of them dashed towards Darkrai, ready to slash them, but then. "STOP!"

"I knew she would be useful." Weavile and Sceptile stopped by Silver's order. Darkrai had in his arms Blue, unconscious. Everyone, including Silver, backed off a bit.

"Leave her alone!" Silver demanded, glaring at Darkrai.

"Oh! You have feeling for this little human? She sure is… _attractive_." Darkrai said, approaching his to Blue's face.

"I'll say this once, and I won't say it again: Leave her out of this."

"And what if I don't? I have the perfect shield, and besides the Pokémons of that kid with the pointy hair, I can make everyone here disappear. I won this."

"Crap… What do I do now?"

"Bullet Punch!"

"What the-?"

Before Darkrai realized, a red shadow passed in front of his eye, and something hard as iron punched its face, making him drop Blue. Then, the red shadow flew back there and picked Blue up.

"This speed… this attack… this color… Scizor?" Silver asked, as Scizor appeared right in front of Silver, handing him Blue.

"Scizo!"

"Good job, Scizor." Green said, emerging from the hall right behind Darkrai, followed by 10 Pokémons. Then, Scizor approached him again, making the number increase to 11.

"Green!"

"Machamp, use Focus Punch!" Green commanded, as his Machamp dashed towards Darkrai, with all his fists covered by a light blue aura.

"Ma-Champ!" Machamp yelled, prepared to punch Darkrai, but then…

"Perish!" Darkrai said, as light-blue, dark-blue and purple flame formed on its right hand and slammed the orb against Machamp's body, creating a minor explosion, pushing Machamp towards Green.

"Ma…" Machamp said, holding his chest. "CHAMP!" he yelled when a huge red flame surrounded his body, damaging him.

"He's burned. Now, his attack will drop to half and the health will decrease by each moment." Darkrai chuckled, thinking that the Will-o-Wisp would be enough to knock Machamp out in a while.

"You really don't know how to fight." Green smirked, making Darkrai mad.

"What?"

"It's true that status ailments are important to bring victory, but… you made a huge mistake not counting Machamp's ability."

"Uh?" Silver asked, watching the battle.

"Machamp's ability is Guts. When Machamp has a status ailment such as Poisoned or Paralysed, his attack is increased to 50% more. Of course, the Burn attack cut is not only nullified, but Machamp still get's the power boost." Green explained, as Machamp's body became covered by a red orange flame again, but disappeared after a second. Machamp didn't even flinch from the flame.

"In other words…" Silver started.

"You just made your defeat easier for us. Machamp, Submission!"

"Machamp!" Machamp flipped, grabbed Darkrai with his legs, and rolled around, holding it in a full-body hold. He then threw Darkrai against a wall.

"Arrgh!" Darkrai yelled in pain.

"Blue, wake up!" Silver said, shaking Blue. Blue then began to open her eyes slowly.

"Silver? Where am I?" Blue asked, as she stood up.

"No time to talk, we have to do something!" Silver said, looking at Darkrai. "All out attack!"

"Razor Wind! Fire Blast! Zap Cannon! Hydro Pump! Focus Blast!"

"Hydro Pump! Hyper Beam! Metronome! Poison Sting! Shadow Ball!"

"Ice Beam! Dragon Rage! DragonBreath! Aqua Tail!"

"SILENCE!" Before any of the Pokémons could attack or even move, Darkrai yelled. "Dark Void!" Before anyone could move or even blink, all the Pokémons had fallen asleep.

"He's fast!" Green said, as he picked up a strange object from his bag. "I have an Awakening!" Green pressed the trigger, releasing the liquid inside the container. The Pokémons then started to wake up.

"Withdrawer!" Darkrai yelled, as he pointed his fingers to Porygon2, Clefy and Machamp. Then, those three were withdrawn into their respective Trainers Poké Balls. "I'm sick of you humans! That's why I'm destroying the human race!"

"What?" Green, Blue and Silver asked in unison, not wanting to believe what Darkrai had said.

"That's right, this is only a test to increase my new powers. I have no interest on you. You're just testing targets! My real objective is to make the human kind disappear! All this noise inside my head… This annoying sound that makes me sick will only disappear when the human race disappears! Darkness Chamber!" Darkrai shot two dark orbs towards the three of them. Both Silver and Green took the hit, and Blue held onto their arms, trying to save both of them.

"Leave us!" Green yelled.

"No!" she protested, not wanting any of them to disappear.

"Blue, go, or you'll end up like us!" Silver said, making Blue fall into tears. Then, she made what they've told her to do: she let both of them go. Then, she glared at Darkrai, with her wet eyes.

"Bring them back!"

"Can't."

"You're kidding me. Guys, don't back off! Let's destroy Darkrai fpr what he has done!" Blu said, as all the present Pokémons jumped towards Darkrai to attack it.

**Is this becoming intense? What happened to them? Is it lethal? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	17. Chapter 17

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 17 – Special Love:

**Many people fan of the Pokémon Manga Special Adventures will enjoy this chapter ^_^**

"One more down, just some more little pests to go." Darkrai said, as Blue was full absorbed by a black hole. Her fury against Darkrai for making Silver and Green disappear was her invitation to inevitable disaster. Her Clefy and Ditty were withdrawn, so she wasn't able to do any trick with Transform or Metronome. Jiggly and all the others were already too tired to fight, and couldn't help her. Darkrai disappeared through a tunnel of darkness, without leaving any trace. The group constituted by Blue's, Green's, Silver's and Emerald's Pokémons began to shed some tears (some of them more than others), and they decided to go through a hall, in search for Darkrai, so they could avenge their Trainers.

Elsewhere:

"We have to find all the others!" Red said, dashing through halls at random patterns, followed by Poli, Saur, Pika, Snor, Vee, Gyara and Aero.

"Gya!" Gyara said, calling Red's attention. Red quickly turned around, facing Gyara. Gyara then used his tail to point at a point of the maze. Aero began to fly and looked towards where Gyarados was pointing at. Aero held Red with his claws and lifted him up, showing what Gyarados was trying to say.

"Yellow!" Red yelled, seeing Yellow not so far from him. Yellow looked to the sides, in search for the one that called her. Then she looked up and saw Red, and both immediately smiled. Aero landed, and Red quickly dashed towards Yellow's direction.

"Red!" Yellow yelled, as she saw him appearing through the hall. When they reencountered each other, both hugged, happy to see each other. Then, they separated, recalling the situation.

"Awww… So sweet." Both of them turned around, seeing Darkrai floating in the middle of the air. "But, you have to go." Darkrai said.

"Pika!"

"Chuchu!"

"Thunder!" Both yelled, as Pika and Chuchu jumped towards Darkrai and both released a powerful bolt of electricity from their bodies against it.

"Protect!" Darkrai yelled, as dark purple barrier formed around his body, protecting it from the bolts.

"Kitty, use String Shot!" Yellow commanded as Kitty, the Butterfree, released a white string from his mouth, tying Darkrai up.

"You really think that that can stop me?" Darkrai asked, freeing himself from the string.

"Grr… Poli, use Focus Blast! Vee, you use Aura Sphere!"

"Poli… Wrath!" Poli said, as he put his hands together and formed an orange ball of energy. He then fired it towards Darkrai.

"Espe!" Vee said, as a light blue orb formed in front of the red jewel on his forehead. He then fired it towards Darkrai too.

"Shadow Ball!" Darkrai yelled, as it put its hands together in front of it and formed a black and purple orb of energy with black static around it between them. Darkrai then fired the orb against Focus Blast and Aura Sphere, easily destroying them. The ball then went towards Yellow. Yellow became wide-eyed, scared by the upcoming attack.

Her hat flew away, and all of the Pokémons on the area (except for Darkrai) became wide eyed. Yellow landed on the ground, held up by Red, who took the hit on his right leg. "You-… okay, Yellow?"

"Red…" Yellow said, looking worried at him, who was holding his leg.

"No time to worry about this! Saur, Gravvy, you two stall Darkrai for a while." Red requested, as he stood up.

"Venu!"

"Go!"

Both nodded, agreeing with Red. They turned around and used Razor Leaf and Rock Blast against Darkrai, to stall it. Yellow, with the help of Kitty and Poli, put Red onto Doddy. Then, they began to go through the halls, running away. Saur and Gravvy turned around and followed the others, as soon as Pika and Chuchu used Flash, to make Darkrai temporarily blind.

After a quick run:

"Red, are you ok?"

"Yellow, don't worry about me. Go with Chuchu and the others. I stay here with Pika and the rest to stall Darkrai while you go away. Plus, I can't really run." Red explained, holding his right leg, which was heavily damaged.

"Maybe…"

"Uh?"

"I could…" Yellow approached Red's leg and put her hands on it. Then, she closed her eyes and concentrated a bit. Then, her hands began to faintly glow yellow. Red's leg then suddenly became better. Red looked surprised and rolled the leg of the pants up, seeing that there was no injury at all. "Huh…" Yellow feel onto the ground, with her eyes closed.

"Yellow? YELLOW!" Red said, worried about her. She opened her eyes until halfway, tired.

"I'm… Ok. It's just… That… you're the… first human I… tried to heal…" Yellow said, almost falling asleep.

"I don't want to be mean, but we have no time to fall asleep." Red said, joking a bit, picking Yellow up.

"Ra…" Ratty said, looking at his Trainer, worried about her.

"Es?" Vee asked, feeling something. He then turned around and spotted a little shadow from far away approaching them.

"Snor-Lax!" Snor said, also looking at the shadow.

"Darkrai's coming?" Red asked, also looking at the shadow. "Snor, Aero, Gyara, Gravvy, Ratty, Kitty, you go ahead towards Darkrai. Poli and the others, you stay here, just in case." Red requested, and all the Pokémons nodded. Snor, Aero and Gyara, followed by Gravvy, Ratty and Kitty, went up ahead, to stop Darkrai, while Red and the others began to walk towards one of the halls, so they could escape.

With Darkrai:

"Huh? Seems that we have quite the brave ones." Darkrai chuckled, seeing Snor and the others approach him.

"Snor…. Lax!" Snor said, as an orange orb formed in front of his mouth, and released a powerful orange beam from it towards Darkrai.

"Too easy." Darkrai said, floating to the right, easily dodging the beam. "Now, who shall go fir-! What the-?" Darkrai was tied up by a white string, from the String Shot Kitty used in the middle of his speech.

"Gya…!" Gyarados warned all the others, making them stay away for a bit. Then, he released a transparent beam of energy with white rings of energy and white sparkles around it from his mouth towards Darkrai.

"Argh!" Darkrai said, in pain from the DragonBreath. Unfortunately for Snor and the others, the string was destroyed during the attack. "Dark Pulse!" Darkrai yelled, as Darkrai crouched together and it extended its arms quickly, making a wave of purple circles come out of its body and hit Snor and the others.

"Ra!" Ratty quickly recovered and jumped onto Snor, bouncing on his abdomen. That made Ratty jump higher, managing to reach Darkrai. His fangs began to glow yellow, and he bit Darkrai, leaving a mark on his shoulder.

"AAAAARRRGH! Damn Raticate. You useless brat!" Darkrai said, picking Ratty from its shoulder and throwing him towards the ground, furious at Ratty, for using Super Fang on it.

"Freee-eee-eee!" Kitty said, catching Raticate in midair, stopping him from falling.

"Go!" Gravvy said, as he pulls himself into a ball and rolled towards Gyara, who had positioned himself as a ramp to elevate Gravvy, with incredible speed and power. Gravvy jumped towards Darkrai, thanks to Gyara, and hit its body with an amazing strength.

"You… pesky Pokémons! Th-that's it…" Darkrai's voice seemed to shiver a bit, and change to a darker tone of voice. "I don't have to just eliminate the humans of this world… I DHALL ERADICATE EVERY BEING PRESENT IN IT!"

"Aero!"

"Gyara!"

"Snor…"

"Free!"

"Rati!"

"Go-lem!"

The Pokémons protested, glaring at Darkrai from below. "Why are you so mad? You'll be the first Pokémons that I've eliminated."

"Dactyl!" Aero roared, as three light blue rings surround his body. Then, the rings began to glow white and formed into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Aero's eyes glowed yellow and the stones were shot towards Darkrai.

"Gyaraaaaa!" Gyara roared, as he released a powerful jet from his mouth against Darkrai.

"Goooooo!" Gravvy yelled, as three light blue rings appeared and spun around his body. The rings then began to glow white and turned into glowing white rocks that spun around Gravvy's body as well. Gravvy then fired the glowing white rocks towards Darkrai

"Stone Edge? Hydro Pump? Rock Blast? Those attacks are too weak to be even used in front of me." Darkrai said, as a dark-purple barrier formed around his body, protecting him from the attacks. "Now, you shall see a true attack." Darkrai said, as he formed Shadow Ball between its hands, and threw it towards Aero and all the others.

"Freeee!" Kitty said, as a green clear barrier fromed around his body and flew towards the ball, protecting all the others. Then, the barrier broke apart and Kitty received the hit. Ratty caught him during the fall.

"Rati-Ra? Rati…"

"Freeee!" Kitty said, nodding, as he began to fly again.

"Snorlax!" Snor said, suggesting something to the others. Everyone nodded and stood in a line, all facing Darkrai.

"Uh? You're already making this easy, as standing as easy targets." Darkrai chuckled. He floated towards the ground, and prepared to attack, but then.

"Snor!"

"Rati!"

Everyone nodded and the following events happened:

Snorlax rushed towards Darkrai with great speed and force. While rushing, a yellow trail of energy was left behind him. (Double-Edge)

Gyara's fangs began to glow light blue and releasing a white-clear mist from them, and dashed towards Darkrai. (Ice Fang)

Aero's body turned into silver metal, and flew towards Darkrai, leaving behind a silver energy trail. (Iron Head)

Ratty dashed towards Darkrai, with his fangs glowing golden-silver. (Hyper Fang)

Gravvy pulled himself into a ball and rolled towards Darkrai. (Rollout)

Kitty dashed towards Darkra so fast, that left two afterimages of himself while doing it. (Acrobatics)

"Physical attacks? Is someone even that stupid?" Darkrai asked, chuckling, as he clenched its hands and dark sparks surrounded its fists. Then, he quickly punched Snor and the others, sending them through the air.

With Red and Yellow:

"This way, guys!" Red said, indicating the way, trying to find the exit, even though he was making random guesses. Then, Snor landed right in front of him. Golem and Gyara fell right behind Snor. Aero, Ratty and Kitty landed on Snorlax's belly. "What? What happened?" Red asked, worried with Snor and the others.

"If I were you, I would let her down on the floor and run away." Darkrai said, appearing right behind Red.

"Never!" Red said, quickly turning around, trying to punch Darkrai, but it quickly disappeared.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… That's not way to treat your host. After all, the ones who should disappear are you." Darkrai said, as he formed a dark orb between its hands. "Darkness Chamber!" Darkrai yelled, as it threw the ball towards Red. Poli and the others tried to get there before Red was hit, but they were too far behind.

"NO!" Yellow yelled, somehow waking up and throwing herself against the orb. She became surrounded by dark aura, when she hit the ground. Then, a dark hole formed underneath Yellow. Before she could even realize, Red grabbed her right arm, preventing her from continue being absorbed.

"Yellow!"

"Red…" Yellow replied, too tired to fully open her eyes. During that, Poli and all the others stood up and went towards Darkrai, so Darkrai couldn't approach their Trainers.

"Whatever you do, don't let go!"

"Red… It's useless… you have to… let me go…" Yellow said slowly, almost falling asleep, but still gently smiling.

"No! I won't let that happen!"

"Red, it's too dangerous… Darkrai can attack you."

"I don't care what happens to me, I won't let you go!"

"Red, for all we know… This may kill me or not… But the thought of that isn't as bad as I… thought it would be." By those words, Red became astonished. "Because… The last I spoke to and touched was you…"

"Yellow…" Red lowered his face a bit, covering it with a shadow. Then, two tears fell from his eyes.

"But… There's something I need to… tell you before I disappear, that… for what we know that can last for all eternity." Yellow continued to smile gently and crimson blushes appeared on her face. "Red, I… I… I love you." Red maintained silent, but raised his head a bit, in astonishment. "I've loved you ever since we met… Ever since you saved me from that Dartini… Ever since you showed me how Pokémons can be great friends…"

"Yellow…"

"I… I finally took this out of my chest, and it felt so good… You don't have to reply… Just let me-"

"I love you too, Yellow." Red suddenly interrupted Yellow, making her snap. She became wide eyed, but softened and became wet, and her blush spread through all her face. Then, tears began to fall from her eyes with no stop. H

"*sniff, sniff* I'm… I'm… I'm so happy to hear you say that… Red, please promise me that… You'll safe me and the others if you can. And please… Don't forget that I love you and always will." Yellow said, as she closed her eyes. Red remained silent, but more tears were falling down his face. He nodded, and he let Yellow go…

***sniff* This is romantic, right? What happened to her? Are you a Specialshipper? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	18. Chapter 18

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 18 – Countdown and Revelations:

**It's the final countdown, but not the final of this fanfic. (sorry for the delay, but Detective Conan plus drawings isn't the best combination to focus on the fanfics)**

"I already had the fun I wanted to have with you, boy. So, I'll give you an advantage and let you go for now." Darkrai said to Red, as he faded into a dark void. Red simply maintained silent and turned around. His and Yellow's Pokémons turned around, looking towards him, with confused, worried looks. Red then punched the wall, surprising them a bit.

"Pika…" Pika said, jumping onto Red's shoulder. Chuchu, with tears on her face, decided to do the same.

"Yellow… I promise that I'll save you."

Somewhere else:

"Empoleon, Ice Beam! Kecleon, Psybeam! Venusaur, Razor Leaf!"

"Torchic, use Flamethrower!"

"Ninetales, Inferno, quick!"

Torchic released a red-orange stream of fire form his beak, as Ninetales released a light blue stream of fire with dark blue rings of fire from hwer mouth. Meanwhile, Empoleon formed a light blue orb in front of his mouth and released multiple light blue beams from it, as Kecleon fired a multicolored beam from his eyes, and Venusaur released multiple razor-sharp leaves from beneath the flower on his back.

"Too easy." Darkrai said, forming a dark-purple barrier around its body, stopping every attack. "Now, to make things easier…" Darkrai said, in a malicious tone of voice. Then, Darkrai created a crimson ball and held it above its head, releasing multiple smaller balls from the larger one all around its body. When the small balls hit Empoleon and the others, they formed a pink crimson bubble around them and then faded away into dark crimson. Once the spheres disappeared, Empoleon and all the others fell asleep.

"Empoleon! Guys!" Zach said, running towards the sleeping Pokémons.

"Torchic, no!"

"Ninetales, oi, no time for a nap!"

"It's useless. The effects of Dark Void last for at least 5 minutes, without failing." Darkrai explained. "Now, the question is "which one of you shall disappear first?"." Darkra said, forming a dark orb in his right hand. He then swung it, sending the orb towards the small trio.

Zach quickly glanced at Bluhite and Destiny, and pushed them out of the way. Then, the orb hit him, forming a void underneath his feet, absorbing him. Destiny quickly grabbed his right arm. "Let me go… I cannot be saved… Destiny… I love you… Darkrai… You're a null and void creature… And you will not succeed on what you're trying to achieve!"

Darkrai chuckled and approached Zach a bit. "That's where you're wrong!" Destiny, as requested, let Zach's arm go, and Zach was absorbed into the void. Of course, Destiny's eyes were filled with tears, but she stood up and picked up her sleeping Torchic.

"Destiny, let's get out of here!" Bluhite said, grabbing her arm. Destiny simply nodded silently and dashed through the hall behind him.

"It's useless to try!" Darkrai yelled, sending a dark orb towards the small group. This time, hitting Bluhite.

"Spada!"

"Just go! Zach didn't sacrifice himself for nothing!" BLuhite yelled, being completely absorbed by the hole. Destiny continued to run after seeing her friend disappearing.

"Running won't save you. Darkness Chamber!" Darkrai said, sending another dark orb towards Destiny, but the result was diferent. "What the-? I see… You seem to be the smartest one I've found up until now. Now I understand why you brought that weigh with you."

"Yes." Destiny said, with her Torchic surrounded by a dark aura, but the aura quickly disappeared after that. "If you had such usefull move, why didn't you used it on the Pokémons? It's because you can't. Though, I wasn't completely sure."

"So, you took a lucky guess. *humph* Since you're so smart, I'll leave you for now." Darkrai chuckled, somewhat happy for having such a changeling opponent.

Elsewhere:

"There's no time to eat!" Platinum and Pearl yelled at Diamond, who was starving. All their Pokémons sweatdropped, a bit scared from Platinum ad Pearl.

"Just for five minutes, please!" Diamond protested and begged, feeling the hunger in his stomach increase by the second.

"*Sigh* Might as well…" Pearl admitted defeat and sat down on the floor. Platinum and Diamond made the same. Diamond took out a great amount of snacks, and the Pokémons also sat down, in hope of receiving a sweet or two. Diamond took out Rice Balls, cake pieces, and even some donuts.

"I completely forgot that I had these in here." Diamond said, as he found three compartments in his bag. "I made these three pieces of cake especially for us."

"What do you mean?" Platinum asked, not really understanding what Diamond meant.

"I made three special cakes, for the trip. But I wasn't hoping that this happened, so, I never got a chance to offer them. This one is for Missy, This is for you Pearl, and this one is for me." Diamond explained, giving the orange case to Pearl and the pinkish-red case to Platinum, keeping the blue case for him.

"Then… Can we see them?" Platinum asked, quite curious.

"Sure." Diamond nodded. Pearl was the first to open the case, showing a delicious slice of shortcake, with two thin layers of orange cream, and another one at the top, with two crisps of chocolate, and a soft piece of chattily, with a little thin slice of orange on top of it.

"Wow! This is amazing! I'm already getting water in my mouth just for glancing at it." Pearl admitted, amazed by the piece of gastronomic art.

"Let's see how mine is." Platinum slowly opened the case, and was amazed by the looks of her cake. A piece of shortcake, with two layers of strawberry cream, with pieces of strawberry in the cream itself. At the top, it had a stream of Chantilly, covered with tiny chocolate crisps, and a strawberry and a heart-shaped biscuit at the end of it. "Amazing…"

"Really?" Diamond asked, blushing a lot from the complements (mainly Platinum's). He opened the case of his cake, showing his own cake: shortcake with three layers of blueberries, lots of Chantilly at the top, and all covered in a Oran Berry syrup. Pearl and Platinum stared at his cake for a moment, but then looked at his face, both with a dumbfounded look. "Uh? What's the matter."

"Hungry-hungry-Hippopotas." Platinum and Pearl said, insulting Diamond.

"Hey! I worked a lot on your cakes!" Diamond said, saving his cake in the case. "Just because of that, no cake for the both of you until we get out of this mess."

"Then let's eat what you can give us." Pearl said, starting to eat a couple of donuts. Chimler, Tru, and all the others didn't back off, and started to eat too.

"Is it just me, or does food, in a middle of crisis, always tastes better?" Platinum asked, eating a rice all.

"Amen."

A moment of silence filled the area when they noticed that Darkai was sitting right next to them, also eating. "AH!" Everyone yelled, startled by what was happening.

"Seems that no one can enjoy a little break. Withdrawer!" Darkrai said, as he pointed his fingers towards certain Pokémons present in the surrounding space. Platinum's Pachirisu and Cherubi were withdrawn intpo their respective Poké Balls. Pearl's Tauhiko was also withdrawn, as well as Diamond's Moo (Mamoswine).

"He took away two of our most powerful heavyweights and two supporters." Pearl said, running away, leading the way.

"But we still have powerhouses, and some heavyweights. Not to mention, my Froslass is a good Stealth." Platinum said, running right behind Pearl, followed by Diamond and the others.

**(Author's Note:**

**Heavyweight: a Pokémon with a great weigh, used mostly for defense purposes, and high powered attacks**

**Supporter: normally considered a weak Pokémon, used for support to attacks, or weak attacks with effects (Ex.: Paralyzing attacks)**

**Powerhouse: Usually considered an "Ace" of the team, mostly used for strong attacks.**

**Stealth: A Pokémon good at dodging, usually with high speed, and good for counter attacks)**

"Tru, use Leaf Storm!"

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!"

"Chimler, use Fire Blast!"

**What will happen next? Will Darkrai be taken down? Will you excuse me for my delay? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	19. Chapter 19

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 19 – Final Battle:

**Ok, this might be the longest chapter of this story, and that's why it took so long to write. I hope you enjoy, and, this isn't the last chapter ;) **

"Protect!" Darkrai yelled, forming a dark-purple barrier around its body, protecting it against the glowing green winds with sharp leaves, the powerful jet of water, and the kanji 大 shaped flames that were meant to hit it. "Knock Off!" Darkrai said, floating towards Tru, Empoleon and Chimler. Its fists became surrounded by dark sparks and punched Ch8imler and the others, making pushing them back.

"Rapidash, use Poison Jab!" Platinum said, as her Rapidash dashed towards Darkrai, with his hooves glowing purple.

"Raaaaaa-aaaa-aaaa!"

"Too… EASY!" Darkrai said, releasing a beam of dark and purple circles from his hands, hitting Rapidash. Rapidash was immediately pushed with great speed and strength towards the wall.

"Rapidash! No! Froslass, use Wake-Up Slap! Loppuny, use Hi Jump Kick!"

"Fros!"

"Lo!"

"You're already giving me victory?" Darkrai asked sarcastically, forming a dark-purple sphere with dark static between its hans, and fired it against Froslass, making her hit the ground. Then, he looked above its head, spotting Lopunny right above of its head, ready to kick.

"Don, use Flash Cannon!"

"Luxhiko, Discharge!"

"Dark Void!" Darkrai yelled, creating a crimson ball and holding it above its head, releasing multiple smaller balls from the larger one all around its body. When the small balls hit Tru and the others, they formed a pink crimson bubble around them and then faded away into dark crimson. Once the spheres disappeared, Tru and all the others fell asleep.

"Tru! Lax! Guys!"

"Chimler! Luxhiko! Speak to me!"

"What did you do to them?" Platinum asked, with glaring eyes.

"They're just in a deep sleep. Now, about you, pesky humans." Darkrai said, forming dark spheres in his hands.

"You guys go ahead." Pearl said, standing up, making Diamond and Platinum snap. "Dia."

"Yeah?"

"Protect Missy, as if your life depends on it." Pearl said, turning his back to them, facing Darkrai directly in the eye.

"Um- Ok. Let's go, Missy!" Diamond said, grabbing Platinum's right arm and pushing her along with him.

"What about Pearl, Empoleon, and all the others?" Platinum asked, worried.

"Don't worry about Empoleon, Tru, and all the others. Dqarkrai didn't made a thing to them after putting them to sleep, so it probably means that Darkrai can't really do a thing about them. Pearl is what worries me a lot." Diamond admitted, taking random directions through the maze.

With Darkrai:

"You won't get away with this!" Pearl yelled, right before being absorbed into a dark hole.

"That's where you're wrong. Now, who else?"

With Sunny:

"Darkrai! Come out, wherever you are!" Sunny yelled, in search for Darkrai, followed by Shuckle, Aggron and Rampardos.

"Somebody called?" Darkrai asked, kindly joking, appearing through a dark portal.

"Ready to be defeated?"

"By who, exactly?"

"By me." Sunny said, pointing his thumb to the face. "Shuckle, use Power Trick."

"Shu!" Shuckle nodded. "Shuuuuuu…" Shuckle said, as her body glowed multicolored for two seconds.

"You guys ready to attack? Full charge." Sunny asked, looking towards Aggron, Rampardos and Shuckle.

"Shu!"

"Rampardos!"

"Aggron!"

All nodded, saying that they were ready. "Shuckle, you use Rock Edge! Rampardos, try Flamethrower! Aggron, Flash Cannon!"

Shuckle withdrew her head and legs, and began to spin at a high speed. Then, she began to float, and three blue energy rings formed around her shell. Then, multiple grey chunks of rock came out of the rings, fired towards Darkrai.

Rampardos opened her mouth a released a stream of red-orange fire from it towards Darkrai.

Aggron opened his mouth and a silver ball appeared in front of Aggron's mouth. Aggron then fired a silver beam from the ball towards Darkrai.

"Dark Pulse!" Darkrai yelled, firing a beam of purple and dark circles from its hands, colliding against the upcoming attacks. Then, a bright dark explosion occurred in between the attacks, nullifying the high powered attacks. "It seems that you're no match for me."

"Aggron…" Aggron growled.

"Calm down Aggron." Sunny said, but Aggron ignored him. Then, Aggron dashed towards Darkrai.

"AGGRON!" Aggron roared, with his body surrounded by an orange sphere of energy. Then, the orange color faded and turned purple, with orange streaks of energy that spiraled around the orb.

"What the-?" Darkrai asked, noticing the upcoming rampaging Pokémon.

"Is that… Giga Impact?"

"AAAAAAAGGROOOOOOOONNNN!" Aggron roared, colliding against Darkrai, creating a strong explosion between them. Aggron was pushed out of the brown cloud of dust, breathing heavily, from using such powerful attack.

"Aggron, you ok?" Sunny asked, approaching Aggron. Aggron slowly nodded, saying yes.

"Insolents!" Darkrai yelled, flying out of the dust cloud. "You really think that you have the minimal chance of defeating me?"

"Well, yeah." Sunny answered, with a determined glare. "Rampardos, use Ancient Power."

"Ram-pardos!" Rampardos roared, as her body began to glow white and created a see through after image of herself. The after image then spun quickly and formed on top of her head as a silver ball with a green core. She then headbutted the ball, sending it towards Darkrai.

"Shadow Ball!" Darkrai yelled, forming a black and purple sphere with purple-dark static surrounding it between its hands. Then, he fired the ball towards the Ancient Power, making it explode, creating a grey cloud of dust. Sunny tried to spot Darkrai, but then, a dark orb came out of the dust cloud, hitting Sunny, covering him with a dark aura. Then, a dark hole opened underneath his feet, which started to absorb him. Darkrai then flew out of the dust cloud and created a dark portal, passing through it, disappearing without leaving any trail behind. Shuckle, Rampardos and Aggron quickly grabbed Sunny's arms, trying to stop his Trainer from disappearing.

"Hey, guys, you have to let me go." Aggron, Shuckle and Rampardos nodded no. "Hey, I want to see Luna. Whatever happened to her, it will happen to me, so-"

"Aggron!" Aggron yelled, interrupting Sunny. Sunny looked up, seeing Aggron, Rampardos and Shuckle crying in despair.

"Hey, guys, don't cry." Sunny started, smirking a bit. "You're warriors, and warriors don't usually cry. I'll be ok, so, just promise me that you'll defeat Darkrai." Aggron and the others, after a silent moment, decided to nod, and they released their Trainer's arm, making Sunny enter the black hole completely.

Elsewhere:

"Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker! Blissey, use Egg Bomb!" Jane said, facing Darkrai. Rhyperior put his hands together, and small chunks of gray stones came out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands and formed together into a large gray rock that is outlined in red. The red outline then faded and Rhyperior threw the rock towards Darkrai. Blissey formed a ball of golden light between her hands and threw it against Darkrai. Darkrai received the hits, and the Rock Wrecker and Egg Bomb exploded in collision.

"Just as I suspected. You're the weakest." Darkrai said, chuckling.

"I don't care if I'm weak or not! As long as I know that I helped others, I'll never give up. Gliscor, use SkyUppercut!"

"Gli…. Scor!" Gliscor said, twisting his tail as a spring. Then, he used as a spring and his right claw began to glow light blue. He then uppercut Darkrai, leaving a light blue trail behind his claw.

"Weak!" Darkrai said, astonishing Gliscor a bit. Darkrai then released a beam of dark and purple rings from his hands, sending Gliscor against the ground.

"Gliscor, no!" ane said, shedding two tears, running towards Gliscor. "Are you ok?"

"Gli… Gliscor, Gli." Gliscor said, shivering his voice a bit, holding his chest in pain.

"Darkness Chamber!" Darkrai yelled, throwing a dark orb towards Jane. Jane was looking at Gliscor, so she didn't even noticed it. The orb hit Jane, and she began to be absorbed by a black hole that formed underneath it. Wartortle and Rhypeior quickly grabbed her hands, stopping her from being absorbed.

"Guys…" Jane said, looking down, calling her Pokémons attention. "Go help Brendan. I'll be okay." Jane smiled at them, confusing them a bit. Wartortle nodded no, but then, after a short moment of thought, he nodded yes, and he and Rhyperior let Jane go. After seeing her Trainer disappear, they started to cry. Darkrai flew away right after that.

With Diamond and Platinum:

"We have to find the others." Diamond said, draggin Platinum along, in search for anyone at all. Platinum then heard something coming from above, and glaced behind her, looking at the sky, finding Darkrai approaching them.

"It's a trap!" Platinum yelled, calling Diamond's attention. Diamond quickly turned around also seeing Darkrai. Before they could turn around again and run for their lives, Darkrai had already shot two dark orbs forming black holes underneath their feet.

"Easy." Darkrai said, turning around, but when he was about to leave.

"Torchic, Flamethrower!" Destiny yelled, throwing her Torchic towards Darkrai.

"Tor!" Torchic nodded. Then, he released a stream of red-orange fire from his beak against Darkrai, lightly damaging him.

"Stop being a pest!" Darkrai said, clenching his fist. His fist then became covered by dark sparks and punched Torchic, knocking him away towards Destiny (Knock Off). Luckily, Destiny caught Torchic.

"You ok?"

"Tor!" Torchic nodded, saying yes.

"Darkness Chamber!" Darkrai threw a dark orb from his right hand, and it hit Destiny when she was distracted. Destiny dropped Torchic and was quickly absorbed by the black hole. Torchic stared to the ground and began to cry heavily. "One more down, six to go."

With Lion:

"Riolu, you understand what you have to do, right?" Lion asked, talking to his shiny Riolu, who was on his shoulder.

"Ri!" Riolu nodded. They turned right on the hall, finding Darkrai right in front of them.

"Oh! If it isn't you." Darkrai said, approaching Lion.

"How many of us are left?"

"Counting with you? Six."

"Hmm… Guys, leave."

"Don?/Hera?/Hari?/Tang?/Gar?/Ri?" Lion's Pokémons asking, not understanding why. He knew that it was too risky not being with his Pokémons.

"Gardevoir is a Psychic-type, so Darkrai would defeat her quickly. Metang's partiall Psychic, so he wouldn't be that powerful either. Donphan is already damaged enough, and Hariyama is still suffering from the Belly Drum effects. The only ones capable of battling Darkrai are Riolu and Heracross, and their tired. So, guys, go." Lion said, making his Pokémons look away. "Riolu, I'm counting on you for what I've requested." Lion said, making Riolu think for a short moment. Riolu then nodded and made signs, so the others would follow him through a hall. They nodded and decided to do so.

"You sure have guts."

"It isn't guts, it's a plan."

"Which is…?"

"You really think I would tell you?"

"You got a point."

"Plus, I already know anything I needed to know."

"What do you mean?"

"I already know why you are making this."

"Simply Disappear." Darkrai said, touching Lion's forehead, making a dark hole from beneath his feet.

In a mysterious location:

"Uh… What's happening?" Silver asked, waking up. His eyes quickly returned to normal, and he seemed to be floating in a colossal dark room, and he could only see some shades of colors. He looked at himself, noticing to be colored in grey-silver.

"How come you're awake too?" Lion asked, completely colored in a tone of "aura"-blue.

"Don't underestimate me. I've already been turned into stone for months and was conscious the entire time. This is almost the same, though it took me some time to become awake. What about you?"

"I used aura to maintain consciousness." Lion explained. "There sure is a lot of people here. If I'm not wrong, there are only five people in the surface."

"Is Blue one of them?" Silver asked.

"I'm sorry but no. Blue is right over there." Lin said, pointing towards the female blue figure, floating, unconscious.

"Tssk… At least she's ok." Silver said, adjusting himself to the strange gravity.

"This is a dimension-opposite."

"Dimension-opposite?"

"It's the opposite dimension to a certain dimension. In this case, it's the opposite dimension of the maze. And as so, it may explain why Pokémons cannot enter it."

"You sure know a lot." Silver smirked, impressed by Lion's explanations.

"Thanks for the compliment." Lion said, also trying to adjust himself to the inexistence of gravity.

"What now?" Silver asked, not really knowing what to do.

"Now, we wait." Lion said, with a confident smile.

With Brendan:

"Somebody there? Jane! Sunny! Lion! Luna! Anybody!" Brenan asked, followed by all his Pokémons.

"Here!" Ruby and Sapphire said, emerging from a hall, followed by their Pokémons.

"Ruby! Sapphire! Have you seen anyone else?" Brendan asked.

"No." Ruby answered, pretty straight forward.

"Is anyone here?" Crystal asked, emerging from a different hall, followed by her and Gold's Pokémons.

"Crystal!" Sapphire said, happy for seeing her friend, hugging her.

"Why is everybody ignoring me?" Red asked, appearing form the hall net to Crystal, followed by his and Yellow's Pokémons.

"No one's ignoring you, we just kind of in stress for being prey of a legendary Pokémon." Brendan answered, with a little of sarcasm.

"Someone called me?" Darkrai asked, flying towards the group of five.

"This is bad…" Ruby said, biting his left thumb, nervous.

"Let's separate to make him slower. Crystal and I go this way, and you three go that way." Red said, and everybody nodded in response. Crystal and Red went to the right, as Brendan, Sapphire and Ruby went to the left.

"Hmm… That guy of the hat is starting to annoy me a bit." Darkrai said, turning right, following Red and Crystal.

With Red and Crys:

"Ok, I think we're safe." Red said, stopping run for a little while, trying to catch his breath.

"You think it's a good idea to stop?" Crystal asked, feeling unsure.

"Maybe not, but we also can't tire ourselves up."

"Because I might catch you!" Darkrai said, appearing through the wall.

"AHH!" Crystal said, surprised, jumping back.

"Darkrai!" Red said, also a bit surprised. "Snor, use Mega-!..." Red stopped the command, when he saw Crystal being held up by Darkrai as a shield.

"You wouldn't risk hurting this friend of yours, isn't that right?"

"Let me go, you monster!" Crystal yelled, trying to break free.

"Leave her out of this! This will be only between you and me!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Darkrai said, not being reasonable. "Mainly because she'll disappear." Crystal became wide eyed by hearing that phrase. Then, Darkrai took his rigt arm away and fomed a dark orb on its hand. Then, the dark orb hit Crystal, ande Darkrai dropped her onto the ground. Then, a dark hole formed beneath her, and she was quickly absorbed. Red didn't make it in time to grab her arm. Before he could reach her, she had already disappeared. Then, he fell into his knees and stared at the ground.

"This is a lie… This has to be a lie…" Red said, trying to convince himself that it was some sort of hallucination or dream.

"It isn't." Red looked up, directly to Darkrai. Darkrai touched his forehead, and a dark hole formed beneath him. Darkrai flew away and disappeared. Red closed his eyes, already having his body absorbed up until the waist. Then, a Vine Whip wrapped around his right arm, making him open his eyes.

"Saur…." Saur said, trying to pull Red up.

"Saur?" Red asked. Quickly after that, Poli andPika grabbed his left arm, and Vee tried to help Saur at the right arm, wrapping her neck around and using her paws to pull him out. Gyara and Snor couldn't really help, due to their size. Aero grabbed Red's shoulders with his feet and began to fly, trying to pull Red out.

"Pika! Pi!"

"Po… Li…!"

"Esp!"

"Guys, guys! You have to let me go. We already saw that there's no escape. Don't lose your time on me and go beat Darkrai up." Red said, with a confident smile.

"Pika!" Pika yelled. "Pikachyu! Pika-Pi!"

"Pikachu, look after Chuchu and the others. As for the rest of you, you already know what to do." Red said, with a wider smile. Pika and Vee understood, and let Red go. Then, Polia and Saur looked behind, a little furious at Pika and Vee, but then realized that they should do what his Trainer requested. Then, Poli and Saur let Red go, and Red became absorbed. All the Pokémons turned around and walked through the hall, dropping tears of sadness.

With Brendan, Sapphire and Ruby:

"I think Darkrai followed Red and Crystal." Sapphire said, noticing that Darkrai wasn't following them.

"*breath, breath* You're right." Ruby said, trying to catch his breath.

"We can't stop now. For all we know, we're the last ones here." Brendan said, with a worried look.

"And that won't last!" Darkrai said, its voice coming from above them. Brendan, Sapphire and Ruby looked up, finding Darkrai.

"Grr… Manectric, use Discharge! Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!"

"Manec!"

"Tyra!"

Both Pokémons nodded, and were ready to attack, but…

"Dark Void!" said Darkrai, forming a dark-purple barrier around its body, stopping every attack. "Now, to make things easier…" Darkrai said, in a malicious tone of voice. Then, Darkrai created a crimson ball and held it above its head, releasing multiple smaller balls from the larger one all around its body. When the small balls hit Tyranitar and the others, they formed a pink crimson bubble around them and then faded away into dark crimson. Once the spheres disappeared, Tyranitar and all the others fell asleep.

"Popo! Zuzu! Girls!" said Ruby, worried about his sleeping Pokémons.

"Toro! Rono! Pilo! Dono! Speak to me, boys!"

"Tyrogue, Lucario, guys, wake up!"

"It's no use. The effects last for a minimum of 5 minutes. And this is only if the Pokémon is strong enough to do so."

"Why are you doing all this?!" Sapphire asked, not understanding Darkrai's motives.

"That's none of your business. Now, which one of you will be my first victim? I'm sick of using Darkness Chamber. I don't know the result of it, so, let's vary a bit." Darkrai said, preparing his right hand for an attack. "The first to go is… The girl." Ruby became wide-eyed and glanced at Sapphire for some seconds. Sapphire was petrified in fear, and didn't know what to do. "Dark Pulse!" Darkrai yelled, releasing a beam of dark and purple circles from the right hand towards Sapphire.

"SAPPHIRE!" Ruby yelled, putting himself in front of her. Sapphire became wide-eyed when the Dark Pulse hit Ruby's body.

"Ruby… RUBY!" Sapphire said, catching Ruby, who was severely injured, and about to faint.

"Sapphire… Run…" Ruby said, trying his best to talk properly. Sapphire began to drop some tears from her eyes.

"Flygon, use Iron Tail!" Brendan said, as Flygon flew towards Darkrai, with her tail turning into iron. "Sapphire, look after Ruby. I'll make Darkrai busy!"

"Ruby… Why did you…?"

"Why wouldn't I?... Darkrai was going to hurt you… I made what I thought that would be the best-."

"IDIOT! IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!" Sapphire yelled, crying heavy tears, blushing red. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I FELT BECK THERE?"

"I'm sorry if… I hurt you, but…"

"Darkness Chamber!" Darkrai yelled, throwing a dark orb towards Brendan. Sceptile jumped against Brendan, making him dodge the attack, but the orb hit Ruby instead. A dark hole formed beneath Ruby, and, as everyone else, he began to be absorbed.

"Ruby!" Sapphire grabbed Ruby's arm, and tried to pull him out.

"Sapphire… Let go… My arm hurts." Ruby said, chuckling a bit, closing his eyes.

"No! Stupid freak!" Sapphire yelled, crying harder. "Do you have any idea of what I'm feeling right now?"

"I have a little idea."

"Shut up, Ruby! Shut up! Simply shut up!" Sapphire yelled, with her heavy tears falling from her red face.

"C'mon… My arm hurts…" Ruby said, smiling to Sapphire.

"Idiot! How can you smile at a time like this?"

"Because I finally have the courage to tell you that I love you." Sapphire became wide-eyed by hearing that. "I have to confess that I lied to you. I never forgot what we said that day. I just became afraid and I acted like a coward. I pretended to forget everything that happened. I was convinced that the strong emotions that we let out that day… I thought that it was just because of the pressure, but I was wrong. For years, I've always thought about the words we said to each other at that day. But I always avoided that matter, and I never became certain if what you said that day was totally real… until now."

"Ruby… Do you know… Do you know… DO YOU KNOW HOW YOU MUCH YOU'VE HURT ME NOW? IT HURTS A LOT MORE WHEN SEEING THAT THE PERSON YOU HAVE FEELING FOR ALSO HAS CORRESPONDING FEELINGS STARTS TO DISAPPEAR, AND POSSIBLY DIE!"

"Sapphire, I wanted to say you this before I disappear, so it was now or never. I love you, Sapphire."

"I love you too Ruby." Sapphire said it and her body felt a bit numb. Then, by accident, she let his arm go, and Ruby became absorbed by the black hole. "*sniff…* *sniff…*…" Sapphire tried to hold her tears, but then returned to reality. Brendan was still fighting Darkrai. She stood up and cleared her tears.

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed! Floatzel, Water Gun!" Sceptile fired multiple glowing yellow seeds from his mouth, and Floatzel released a spiral of water from his mouth. Both attacks made a direct hit on Darkrai, but Darkrai quickly replied it by sending a dark sphere of darkness, with purple static surrounding it. (Shadow Ball)

"Pilo, use Energy Ball!" Sapphire yelled, as Pilo opened his mouth and formed a light green energy ball in front of his mouth. He then fired the energy ball from his mouth against the Shadow Ball, making both orbs explode.

"Thanks, Sapph."

"You're welcome."

"You're quite a challenge. Just for that, I'll give you an advantage." Darkrai snapped its fingers, and multiple dark orbs appeared from the ground. They expanded into variable sizes, and faded, leaving multiple Pokémons in their places. "All the Pokémons remaining on this maze."

"Wartortle? Aggron? Dragonite? Riolu?" Brendan asked, as Riolu approached Brendan. Riolu then touched Brendan's forehead.

-Mind Place- (I didn't know what else to call it)

"What the-? What's happening?" Brendan asked, not really knowing where he was. It was a dark empty room, with only him inside it.

"Hi." Lion said, entering from a door, which actually appeared out of nowhere.

"Lion?"

"Not exactly. I'm just a message I made and send it to you through Riolu's powers."

"Say what?"

"Might be confusing, but it's pretty simple. I want to tell you what happened to Darkrai. The motive why it's doing this."

"You found out?"

"Yes. Do you recall the Poké Apocalypse?"

"Yes, pretty much. That day when Team Apocalypse controlled the legendary Pokémons and tried to destroy the world by creating another universe."

"When we reached the surface, Darkrai was missing. That's because Darkrai never broke out of the brain control. But since the whole thing was destroyed, there was a secondary effect. Darkrai received "brain damage", and got mad. Now, I and all the others are counting on you."

-End- (Returning to the real world)

"Brendan! You spaced out for a minute there." Sapphire said, shaking Brendan a bit.

"Uh? Sorry. I have to put an end to this." Brendan said, glaring at Darkrai. "Tyrogue!"

"Ty?"

"Raichu! Ambipom! Lucario! Tyranitar! Manectric! Flygon! Metagross! Salamence! Sceptile! Floatzel! Gallade! Gardevoir! Rotom!" Brendan turned around looking at his Pokémons. "Let's do this! The rest, please protect Sapphire. Pika, Chuchu, Pichu, Saur, Blasty, Charizard, Exbo, Megaree, Feraligator, Zuzu, Toro, Sceptile, Tru, Chimler, and Empoleon. Please come with me." Brendan said, as the Pokémons he called approached him. "Charge!" Brendan said, dashing towards Darkrai, with the Pokémons following him.

"Be careful." Sapphire said, staying behind, watching over the rest of the Pokémons.

With Brendan:

"Raichu, Pika, Chuchu, Pichu! Volt Tackle!" Brendan commanded, as the four Pokémons gained speed and dashed towards Darkrai. Then, they became covered by golden electricity and jumped against Darkrai.

"What the-?"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The collision against Darkrai created an explosion, pushing Darkrai back. They then fell to the floor, safely getting away.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Sceptile, Floatzel! Solarbeam and Ice Beam!" Brenda said, as the Pokémons made their respective attacks. The collision of attacks created a small explosion, creating a grey cloud of smoke. Then, Ambipom came out of the cloud of smoke, with the hand of his tails covered by light blue auras. Ambipom then punched Darkrai's body, making it shiver in pain.

"Argh!" Darkrai yelled, punching Ambipom with his right fist, covered by dark sparks (Knock Off).

"Ambipom!" Brendan said, catching Ambipom in midair. "Saur! Blasty! Charizard! Solarbeam! Hydro Pump! Fire Blast!"

"Venu… Saur!" Saur roared, releasing a golden beam from the inside of his flower, from the gathered sunlight.

"Blastoise!" Blasty said, releasing two powerful jets of water from the cannons on his back.

"Raaaaaaar!" Charizard roared, releasing a five-pointed star stream of frier from his mouth.

"Shadow Ball!" Darkrai yelled, releasing a barrage of multiple dark balls with purple static surrounding them from his hands. The attacks hit against each other, creating a dark smoke cloud. Then, Hydro Pump, SolarBeam and Fire Blast passed through the cloud, hitting Darkrai, but not making any heavy damage. Then, from the cloud, two Sceptiles jumped out of it, with the leaves on their forearms turned into green-glowing blade shapes. Both slashed Darkrai, pushing it against the ground. "Grr…"

"Feraligator, Ice Fang! Exbo, Fire Punch!"

"Typhlo!"

"Fera!"

Both Pokémons dashed towards Darkrai, full power. Feraligator's fangs began to glow light blue, as Exbo's right arm became surrounded by a red flame.

"Get off!" Darkrai said, using Knock Off against both of them, sending them against the walls. Then, Megaree quickly tackled Darkrai, pushing him some meters away. Then, Toro and Zuzu appeared right behind Darkrai, surprising him. Then, Zuzu raised his right arm and it began to glow gold, as Toro's left fist was lowered and began to glow light blue. Zuzu slammed his forearm against Darkrai's head, and Toro, almost immediately after that, uppercut Darkrai, sending it towards the air. "I'm sick of this game!"

"This isn't a game!" Brendan said, a bit pissed at Darkrai. "Tru, Leaf Storm! Empoleon, Flash Cannon! Chimler, Heat Wave!"

"Tooooor-terraaaaaa!" Tru roared, as the leaves on the tree on his back started to glow light green, and it released a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from the tree towards Darkrai.

"Empoooo!" Emoleon chirped, as she held out her wings and a silver ball of energy formed between them. The ball then turned into a silver beam and Empoleon fires it towards Darkrai.

"Infer-Nape!" Chimler yelled, releasing a wind of flames towards Infernape from his mouth.

"Dark Pulse!" Darkrai yelled, releasing a beam of dark and purple circles from his hands. The beam hit the three attacks, and they made a power match, that lasted some seconds, but then, an explosion occurred, creating a smoke cloud.

"Now, Rotom, Thunder Wave!" Brendan said, as Rotom emerged from the cloud of smoke. Then, the aura surrounding it began to glow bright blue, and touched Darkrai with the extensions of the aura, making Darkrai paralyzed.

"Amazing… Brendan's controlling so many Pokémons and he's doing it perfectly… He might even beat Darkrai." Sapphire said, amazed by what she was seeing.

"Damn pesky human! Grrrraaa!" Darkrai barked, furious, for not being able to move.

"Now." Brendan started, walking towards Darkrai, followed by Lucario, Manectric, Metagross, Tyranitar, Salamence and FLygon. "It's time to be defeated.

"No! wait!"

"X Dimension! Draco Meteor! Hydro Pump! Overheat! Stone Edge! Aura Storm!" Brendan commanded, as his Pokémons prepared to do their most powerful attacks.

Metagross's golden 'X' began to glow brightly golden, and released an x-shaped golden clear beam from it towards Darkrai.

Flygon's body began to glow orange and an orange ball of light appeared inside her chest. The glow then faded and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of her mouth. Flygon fired the ball into the air and it exploded, releasing multiple orbs which went towards Darkrai.

Salamence opened his mouth and released a powerful jet of water from it towards Darkrai.

Manectric turned into a shade of red and released a ball of white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it towards Darkrai.

Tyranitar's eyes glowed dark-grey and two rings of glowing light blue rocks appeared and spun around his body. Then, multiple gray rocks were released from the rings towards Darkrai.

Finally, Lucario put his hands together, forming a big shiny bright blue orb between them and released a powerful beam of the same color from orb against Darkrai.

Due to the brightness of the attacks and the bright explosion, everybody closed their eyes. Then, a white flash occurred and the entire maze –no, the entire dimension- turned white.

"_Hmm… That boy sure has courage. Though, it wasn't Darkrai's whole fault. What shall I do? Hmm…"_

**Will you sorry me for the delay? What happened to Brendan and all the others? Did you understand that the last line was Arceus? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


	20. Chapter 20

"Pokémon: The Ultimate Legend; Special: The Labyrinth of Darkness"

Chapter 20 – Epilogue (I'm not really sure if it is an epilogue, but I thought that would fit this chapter):

**What happened after all that mess?**

"Uhh… What the hell happened? And why does my head hurt so much?" Brendan asked, waking up in the middle of the field he and all the others were right before all that happened. He began to rub his head and started to look to the sides, spotting everyone asleep and not injured at all, not even Ruby. "Was it all a dream?" Brendan asked, himself, getting up. Then, he approached Jane, who wasn't that far from him, and started to shake her, so she would wake up.

"Uhh… What happened? Brendan? Brendan!" Jane said, quickly getting up and hugging Brenan tightly.

"Uh?" Red asked, also getting awake. "Why all the yelling? I was sleeping." Soon after that, everybody woke up, all in the same state: tired and with a headache.

"I had the strangest dream…" started Gold. "There was a colossal maze, Darkrai was trying to kill everybody, and I thought that Crystal was hot for some moments."

"What do you mean "was"?" Crystal asked, in a threatening tone of voice.

"Besides that last part, I had the same dream." Green said, rubbing his head.

"Me too…" Emerald said, with the looks of a baby who just woke from a nap.

"That was because it wasn't a dream." Lion said, also getting up. "It was all real."

"I can say the same." Silver said, sitting up. "I remember every each thing perfectly."

"Then… How did we get out of there?" Jane asked, being the only unanswered question remaining.

"I remember Brendan beating Darkrai up." Sapphire answered, still feeling dizzy.

"Yeah, but I doubt that beating it up is enough to destroy a colossal maze." Brendan said, looking around. Everybody started to wonder what he was doing.

"Dude, why are you doing that?" Ruby was the only one who broke the silent.

"I'm trying to find my Pokémons." Brendan answered, as he looked straight forward, and saw a dust cloud, getting bigger and bigger. Then, it was clear that it was Tyrogue, Raichu, Ambipom, Gallade, Gardevoir, Sceptile, Floatzel, Rotom, Lucario, Tyranitar, FLygon, Salamence and Metagross, dashing towards Brendan. Everyone got out of the way, startled by the rush. Crystal even grabbed Gold's arm by mistake. "Wha!" Brendan said, as Raichu and Ambipom jumped to his shoulders. Tyrogue jumped towards his chest, hanging in there. Brendan made the possible not to fall, but then, Sceptile, Floatzel and Lucario hugged him, making him fall into the ground. Gallade and Gardevoir laughed a bit, as Brendan stood up again and was immediately hugged by Manectric and Tyranitar. MEtagross wanted to join the hug, but Brendan ran away, in fear of being crushed by Metagross. Everyone else couldn't help but to laugh at Brendan.

"Then… That means…" Sunny quickly looked and saw Aggron , Rampardos and Shuckle dashing towards him. "Guys!" Sunny said, jumping towards tem, hugging Rampardos and Aggron. Then, the three Poké Balls at his belt began to shake and open, letting Charizard, Relicanth and Sharpedo out of their Poké Balls.

"PIKACHYUUU!" Pika said, dashing towards Red, followed by all the others of Red's Pokémons.

"Pika? Guys!" Red said, as Pika jumped towards him. Then, Poli and Vee hugged him (by the legs), and Saur used his Vines to hug Red. Aero and Gyara arrived soon after that, followed by Snor.

"Snor…"

"Snor? What the-? No! No, no, no, no, no!" Red said, as Pika, Vee, Poli and Saur ran away, because Snor fell onto Red, trying to hug him. Yellow giggled and everyone else laughed, when seeing Red trying to get out of under Snor.

"Where are all the others?" Jane asked, as she suddenly saw a flying being approaching her at a high speed. Then, Togekiss tackled her by accident, with tears in her eyes, happy to see her Trainer ok. "C-Calm down, Togekiss." Soon after that, Wartortle, Bayleef, Rhyperior, Gliscor and Blissey ran towards Jane and tried to hug her all at once.

"Uh?" Crystal asked, feeling a Poké Ball on her belt shaking. IT opened, letting Monee out of it.

"Hit? Hitmonchan!" Monee said, happy to see his Trainer safe and sound. Then, Archy and Megaree, carrying Parasee, Bonee and Chumee, dashed towards her, followed by Xatee, who was flying right behind them.

"Ambi!" Aibo said, jumping against Gold, followed by Exbo, Pichu and Sunbo.

"Guys! You're all ok!" Gold said, hugging Aibo and Pichu. Suddenly, Togebo, Sudobo and Polibo came out of the Poké Balls on his belt.

"Hmph." Silver said, looking away. Then, form his belt, Hounchkrow and Rhyperior came out of the Poké Balls and hugged Silver. Silver became wide-eyed, a bit astonished. Then, Weavile, followed by Gyarados, Kingdra and Feraligator, jumped and hugged Silver too. Silver wasn't very used to hugs, so, he tried to act natural and give Weavile a hug too. Feraligator and Rhyperior couldn't help to chuckle a bit.

Well, what hepened next was pretty much the same, but with the others. Green smiled in relieve by seeing Scizor and the others. Yellow, somehow, hugged Chuchu and all the others at once. Blue almost fell in tears, just like her Pokémons. Ruby received a very big hug from his Pokémons, though his clothes were completely stained by tears. Sapphire was similar, but less tears. Emerald almost fell when Sceptile and Duscolps jumped against him, but luckily, Mr. Mime and Sudowoodo saved him. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum felt relieved by seeing their Pokémons alright and ok, and the same was for Zach, Destiny, Bluhite, Luna and Lion.

"Let's stay here for the night!" Gold suggested, quite excited. "What's best then a group of friends having fun?"

"Good point. It's already 05:35 PM. Camping doesn't sound bad." Brendan said, looking at his Poké Dicer, to see the hours.

"No dibs on the chores!" old said, touching his nose.

"You can't call "no dibs" on that! You have to help!" Crystal replied, starting an argument.

"C-Calm down." Diamond said, being someone usually against arguments.

"Stay out of this, Dia!" Crystal said, a bit frustrated, mad at Gold.

"Hey, don't talk t my friend like that!" Pearl said, trying to protect Diamond.

"Yeah. What's up with you Crys?" Gold asked, with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up! You started this, Gold!"

"Crys! Crys! Calm down." Sapphire said, entering the argument. The argument got bigger and bigger, and the tone of voices would just increase.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Lion yelled, making everyone stop. "*Cough, cough* Sorry about that, but I wanted to get your attention. Let's take the chores randomly."

"How?" Gold asked, not really understanding how that was possible.

"Luna, come here, please." Lion requested. Luna nodded and went towards Lion. Lion took out of his pocket a bunch of papers and a black marker. "Write down the names of everyone in these cards."

"Ok." It was a simple task. Luna began to write down the multiple names of the large crowd. She then took the papers together and shuffled them quickly. "Here you go, Lion."

"Thank you. Now, Platinum, please come here." Platinum did as Lion requested and approached him. Lion then saved the pen on his pocket and took a white eye cover strip from his pocket and blinded Platinum with it, covering her eyes and knotting it on the back. He then took the marker from his pocket again and gave it to Platinum, along with the papers. "If you please, mark a cross in six papers, behind them."

Platinum nodded and began to mark the crosses, what it appeared to be randomly. "Here you go."

Lion took the eye cover and saved it on his pocket again. "Now, the cards that have a cross will be the punished ones that will have to do chores. There are three chores, so there will be three pairs." Lion quickly took out the cards that had the crosses and looked at the names. "The punished ones are: Gold…"

"What? No way!" Gold said, astonished.

"Hahaha! It's God's Punishment!" Crystal laughed.

"Crysatl."

"Uh? Say what?" Crystal asked, astonished by hearing Lion reading her name in the cards. "No way."

"The gods decided to punish you too." Gold chuckled, laughing uncontrollably

"Yellow. Ruby. Red. Sapphire. These are the punished ones." Lion declared. An emo wave surrounded Red and the other punished ones. "So, Ruby and Sapphire will go get wood for the campfire. Yellow and Red, you're in charge of the food. Gold and Crystal, you'll go get drinkable water to the waterfall in the forest, near the mountain."

"Wait just a minute!" Crystal was starting a protest. "Why don't we drink the water of the lake?"

"Cuz I doubt that you would like Gyarados flavored water." Lion said, pointing towards the lake, showingSilver's Red Gyarados and Red's Gyara taking a bath in it. "You guys better go now, so we can have everything prepared." Lion explained. Gold and the others nodded and went into the forest, in search for the requested. After two minutes of talking, Luna approached Lion.

"Everything went as planned. I have to admit that I was nervous."

"You did a good job."

"I still don't understand you want them to be together alone."

"I'm one of those who believe in love, and like to help others. So I want to help those couples being together."

"But I can't believe that such a cheap trick worked."

"It isn't cheap. Asking you beforehand to mark the crosses on the papers, blinding Platinum before she could see the cards, and switching the marker for an empty marker and give to Platinum so she wouldn't make any cross was quite a plan."

"That seems more like an illusionist's trick."

"Well, I never said I wasn't an illusionist."

With Red and Yellow:

The silence between them was never broke. They were simply walking through the forest, and they weren't even paying attention to the trees or the ground to find food. Yellow was blushing madly, while Red was trying to think on something to say.

"Umm… Red."

"Uh?"

"Do you… Do you remember… what we said at the maze?"

"Y-Yes…" Red answered, hesitantly. Now, he began to blush just as hard as Yellow. Both maintained silent for a little bit longer, as Yellow suddenly stopped walking. Red then noticed it and turned around, finding Yellow staring at the ground, dropping tears. "Yellow?"

"Red!" Yellow almost jumped against Red, and hugged Red tightly, leaning her head to his chest. Red was too astonished to react immediately, but then put his arms around her, tightening the hug. Then, Yellow looked directly at Red's face. Her eyes were wet and were overflowing with tears. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth a bit, showing her lips tilted a bit. Red began to approach Yellow's face and closed his eyes. Then, he pressed his lips against hers.

With Gold and Crystal:

"I can't believe that I'm stuck with you!" Crystal said, furious with Gold.

"Hey, don't be like that. Don't forget, we still have that date."

"I won't go!"

"Ok, then I won't give you any of these berries that I picked up." Gold said, eating a couple of Oran Berries.

"Fine!" Right after that, her stomach growled. "If I go to that date, can you give me the damn berries?"

"Sure, but now, I don't want a date."

"What? Then what do you want?"

Gold took a big bite of a Sitrus Berry. "I want a kiss."

"Never!"

"Relax. A kiss on the cheek." Gold said, taking another bite of the Sitrus Berry.

"Huuh… Ok." Crystal said, approaching Gold. Gold put his face sideways and pointed towards his cheek. Crys took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She began to approach his cheek, but, at the last second, Gold quickly turned his face and Crystal accidentally kissed Gold's lips. She became wide-eyed and blushed slightly. Gold then pushed Crystal towards a tree nearby, along with himself. He pressed the lips harder, so Crystal wouldn't escape. After some seconds, Gold separated their lips, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them. "What was that for?"

"I change my mind."

"Grr… *deep breath* Since I already fulfilled the contract, and an extra, give me some berries."

"Huh? I already have." Crystal began to search in her mouth with her tongue, until she found a large piece of chewed Sitrus Berry. Crystal immediately swallowed it, even if she thought that it was gross. Thought, it had a good taste. After a minute of silent, Gold decided to talk. "You want another berry?" he smirked.

"Umm… Umm…" Crystal was, for once, confused. Then, she blushed madly, and finally answered. "Yes, please."

"Ok!" Gold said, quite happy. He then took a bit from a Chesto Berry and kissed Crystal again. Crystal then put her arms around Gold's neck, deepening the kiss, and Gold, in response, put his hands around her waist, deepening even more. Gold used his tongue to put the chewed piece of berry in Crystal's mouth. Then, they separated again, leaving another trail of saliva. Crystal chewed then berry a bit more and then swallowed it. Then, she lost the trail of her thoughts, gazing into Gold's eyes. Then, she kissed Gold again, and Gold kissed back, both starting French Kissing.

With Ruby and Sapphire:

"Wait up, Sapphire." Ruby said, trying to catch up with her. She didn't slow down at all, making Ruby confused. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER? You lied to me for three whole years!"

"Oops. Shouldn't have revealed that." Ruby said to himself, looking away. "But I thought you understood why I made it. I mean, I explained it to you."

"That is not enough to make me forgive you!" Sapphire said, with her face red in anger. She then sat down, releasing clouds of steam from her head, in fury. Ruby then looked at Sapphire and smiled, and decided to sat down next to her.

"Hey."

"Uh?"

"Look." Ruby said, pointing towards a big swarm of Volbeats and Illumises. The Volbeats and the Illumises were mating. The Volbeats were flashing their glow tails, attracting the Illumises attention. "Cool, isn't it?"

"In fact… It is." Sapphire said, changing her expression into a smile. Ruby touched her shoulder, calling her attention. She turned her head towards him, and was surprised when Ruby suddenly kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed back.

"Can you forgive me?"

"I'll try, fashion freak."

About half an hour later:

"I'm surprised that you didn't yell at all." Gold admitted, carrying two buckets with water.

"What can I say? You're a good kisser." Crystal admitted, blushing a bit. That comment made Gold blush too. They then smiled at each other and lost in each other's eyes again. They were approaching each other, but suddenly, they heard something near them. They looked to the right, and spotted Ruby and Sapphire making out against a tree, embraced. Ruby and Sapphire separated lips and looked at each other, until…

"*Cough, cough* Look who we have here." Gold said, startling Ruby and Sapphire.

"Gold? Crystal?" both of them asked in unison.

"*Giggle* Are you two together?" Crystal asked.

"Why, you-!" Sapphire was going rampage, and dashed towards Crystal, but she then tripped on an old thick branch, that was stuck on the ground, and fell against Crystal. Gold simply backed off. The strange thing was that Sapphire's lips somehow collided against Crystal's. Everybody was paralyzed for a while, staring at the scene, until Gold took out his Poké Gear, secretly from his pocket, and began to take pictures of the scene. Ruby took out a mini camera he had and faked a stretch, and began to take pictures.

**Random Reader: You're simply sick.**

**Beast Out Ghost: What? Why? What did I do?**

**Random Reader: I think you know the answer to those questions.**

**Beast Out Ghost: Because of a little non-offensive Yuri scene?**

**Random Reader: Yes! I mean, what the hell?**

**Beast Out Ghost: Let me show you the math: YouTube + 03 AM + Random Search = Yuri Video with a girl very similar to Sapphire.**

**Random Reader: I don't ca- Wait, really? O_O**

**Beast Out Ghost: Not kidding. The idea hit me after 3 views of it.**

**Random Reader: Still, it seems pretty stupid.**

**Beast Out Ghost: C'mon! Every movie that it's not exactly for kids has a Yuri Scene.**

**Random Reader: Hmm… You pass. For now. -_ -**

"Sapphire, why are you wearing lipstick?" Crystal asked, after getting up.

"That's why her lips were sweet." Ruby said out loud, making Sapphire snap.

"Look, let's just not tell anything about this to anyone, ok?" Sapphire asked, trying to end the argument. Everyone agreed, and decided to return to the meeting spot.

At 08:15 PM:

"Red, give me back my cake!"

"I just want a bite."

"Red, please, give the cake back to Dia."

"Ok, Yellow."

"You're whipped, dude." Gold, Ruby and Green said in unison. Almost every girl giggled, and the guys laughed. Jane turned around, looking towards Brendan, who was sat down against a tree, with a large block of paper and a mechanical pencil.

"What are you doing, Brendan?" Jane asked, sitting down next to him, looking at a drawing Brendan was drawing (strange).

"Drawing a picture."

"You never told me you draw."

"Kinda forgot to mention it."

"May I see them?"

"Sure." Brendan said, handing her the note book. Jane was impressed by Brendan's talent. The first drawing was of his Tyrogue and Sunny's Aggron when he was an Aron. The second one was Ambipom when he was an Aipom, wearing Jane's cap. She began to pass the pictures, with some catching most of her attention: Sapphire and Ruby looking at each other's eyes and holding hands; Gold and Crystal blushing, Gold with a confident look and Crystal looking away shyly; Blue smiling, with Green and Silver arguing in the background; Zach's and Platinum's Empoleons mating; etc… Jane reached the last page, and became astonished by the drawing: Jane with a soft smile and large angel wings, releasing some feathers from them.

"Is this one… me?"

"You like it?" Brendan asked, blushing a bit.

"I love it." Jane said, approaching Brendan and kissing his lips. The day went fast after that. In the next day, everyone went into their separate ways: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow were going to visit Professor Oak; Gold, Crystal and Silver were going to take part of a special training developed by a family friend of Gold's; Ruby and Sapphire were starting their tour through Johto, Ruby's homeregion, as Emerald was going to take part in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier; Diamond, Pearl and Platinum decided to continue their trip through Kanto; Zach was off to challenge the Elite 4 members of the regions, followed by Destiny and Bluhite. As for Brendan, Sunny,m Jane, Lion and Luna, they started their new adventure, with the destination being the Orange Arquipelago.

Credit to:

Zach's original creator for support and jokes advising

Bulbapedia

Reviewers

And YouTube

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed ^_^

**How was the final chapter? If you were against that Sapphire and Crystal part, will you forgive me? What will happen in the next story? Review (really people, review it, please), like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


End file.
